Twilight's Silver Lining
by ConGie
Summary: Love found... Love lost... Love found again? With the help from an item of old, and The Golden Power. There is a way back to the Twilight Realm. But things aren't as they seem... Rated T for violence, language, and possible adult themes. Link x Midna!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thx for clicking on my story. I'm not going to lie to you, I don't know where this story is going to go. I haven't sat down and wrote out a plot, But I am going to. Updates are going to be somewhat scarce thanks to life, but the more GOOD reviews I get the faster I'll get chapters done. So without further adu', I proudly present to you, Twilight's Silver Lining...**

**CHAPTER 1**

Midna stood facing the Mirror of Twilight, not truly wanting to leave but not truly wanting to stay either. She loved Link more than any other soul could, but her duty was with her people. Being a princess, she knew the two of them could not be. "Link, I... See you later..."

Link could see the lone tear drift forth from Midna's crimson eyes, not thinking much of it until he heard the terrible sound that followed shortly after. Link looked in the direction the crack came from not wanting to believe what he thought had happened. The Mirror of Twilight was a bright shade of purple and pink, mixed with white lines covering the entire mirror. Link took off in a run up the transparent steps that led to the portal. "Midna!" Link saw her fading away into the portal, making one last futile attempt to reach her, he lept putting all his strength into to his legs. Barely touching her hand before she disappeared completely from the world of the light.

No sooner had he touched her hand did the transparent stairs disappear, leaving him 10 feet in the air. Link tried desperately to flip around, but gravity won the battle forcing him to land face first in the sand.

Link looked up in time to see the Mirror of Twilight practically explode into millions of little pieces, each no bigger than the grains of sand they slowly fell onto. Except for one piece that had decided to stay afloat in the very center of where the Mirror of Twilight had rested. This piece was pinkish purple just like the mirror had been, except for a small area inside the Triforce engraved onto the mirror.

He slowly pulled himself himself up, not bothering to brush any of the sand that still clung to him off. Link scrambled up onto the platform not letting his eyes avert the one piece of Midna he had left. With tears building in his eyes, Link extended a hand softly wrapping his fingers around the shard.

Link slowly fell to his knees, examining the shard noting all of the little details. After he had examined every little nick on the surface, he once again starred into the very center of the of the triangle. Midna's tear had abruptly halted in the very center, shining like a star among the inky blackness of a clear night sky.

Zelda had watched, not daring to move a muscle as the scene played itself out before her. She could see the pain building in him as he starred into to the last piece he would ever see of the Twilight Realm. She was too afraid to speak to him, and too afraid to walk away. Slowly building up her courage, Zelda knelt next to Link, carefully placing her hand on his shoulder.

Link felt the hand on his shoulder, knowing it was the princess he decided not to shrug her off. He could feel his tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to absorb what was going on. Each tear landed in it's own unique way upon the shard, making a slight droplet sound.

"What she did was well thought through, Link. Midna never meant to hurt you, believe me. If anything, she wanted you to be hers..."

Link looked Zelda in the eyes. "Oh sure. I love you but you are as of this moment sentenced to a loveless life. I saw it all princess!"

"Link! Just because your sad right now doesn't give you a right to blame her in such a way!" Zelda spat at him.

Link stood up and walked for the exit. "Come, Zelda. If we are to make it back before dark we must leave now."

Zelda stood up, anger boiling in her now. She and Midna had been practically sisters thanks to them sharing her imp body for a few weeks. It was hard for her to take in what Link said. "Link, don't hide your true feelings with anger. That's what brought Ganon's end."

Link just looked at her, tears streaming down his face. He let out a labored sigh. "Let's just, go..."

Midna saw the rising fear in Link's eyes as he jumped for her, slightly touching her disappearing fingers. Instantly she felt a pang of regret wash over her, but as she had told herself before. "Light and Shadow can't mix".

But still, the expression Link had given her... It would haunt her for the rest of her life. Even now as she stood in the Twilight Realm, gazing upon her broken world. She could still see him, as if the image had burned into both her conscious and subconscious mind.

"What have I done?" She whispered.

A small crowd had begun to form around her as she walked back to her palace. There were considerably more Twili in the square... Circle now that the land had once again begun to form around the castle, enabling the small islands that floated upon nothing out in the distance access to the courtyard.

_ It's too bad Link only saw a perverted version of my home_... Midna thought to herself.

The first time Link and Midna came here, the only three buildings they could access were the Sol shrines, and the palace. Each building was infested with dark magic and ruthless monsters, all trying to keep the duo from victory. Any of the magic that couldn't fit in the buildings, spilled over where the waterfalls were once again flowing freely. Again making her home that much more beautiful.

The crowd of no more than 50 or so, Twili were whispering amongst themselves as Midna ascended the small hill that led to the front door of her humble abode. Although Midna could only hear bits and pieces of what they were saying, the topic was mostly the same all the way to her door step.

Midna lifted her hand to the door in front of her. Making it flash green, then open upwards into the door way.

With a slow stride, Midna walked up the many flights of stairs that led to the council's chambers. Though she doubted Zant had left them in their rooms. She knocked on each door along the way, hoping for a sign of resistance.

Midna came upon the last door in the long line of rooms, not once hearing a reply. She lifted a hand to the door with a flick of her wrist, creating a light rapping sound. Just as before there was no answer, but as she was turning away the door opened to reveal a small and frail old woman with dark green blue hair, and the usual red eyes.

"Midna!" The Woman gasped, not hesitating to throw her arms around her.

"Oh... what happened to you Laie?"

"Time, it seems... But I would be lying had I said that was the truth." The odd woman sighed. "Your good friend Zant decided that I was wise beyond my years, so he decided my body needed to catch up with my mind."

"I'm so sorry Laie... I wish there were something I could do...."

"No no, princess. There is no need to be sorry for me, I caused this." Midna looked at the woman with an eyebrow raised and her head cocked to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how smart mouthed I can get... Guess I shouldn't have told him how flawed all of his plans were, still I'll never forget how he over reacted with his little stomping fit." The two woman giggled, each remembering their own encounters with his childish ways.

"Excuse me for interrupting our fun, but where are the others?"

Laie paused. "I don't know your highness. I've been locked up here for so long, I don't even know what the outside world looks like right now."

Midna frowned. _What if Zant killed them, or worse used them!_ "Thank you Laie, I've had a long journey and I wish to be alone. If any one turns up be sure to send them to my room, OK?"

"Yes Midna, I will. But please, don't hesitate to call me. You're the first face I've seen for a week or so." The once proud maid replied. Laie closed the door not saying anything afterwords.

Midna turned in the direction of her room, slightly worried about the other counsel men. _Even if they made my childhood a living nightmare, they don't deserve the fate I presume they have fallen to._

She rounded the final corner that led to her room, then turned to face a door. Midna let loose a small spark of magic, lighting the door in green lines. The door opened the same way the one at the entrance did, but this time there was a second door that required a physical key or a very strong magic attack to open.

A small click could be heard as the Twilight Princess turned the key and opened the door, revealing a large room filled with obviously comfortable furniture. Off to the right there was a few book cases and desk with an open book lazily left open, with a small quill protruding from the binding. In the middle of the room there was a large bed, big enough for 3 people to comfortably sleep in, and on the left wall was a fireplace. From the looks of it, it most likely hadn't been used for a long time.

_ Might as well_. She thought. Midna closed the two doors behind her, and walked over to the fireplace to light it. There were a few logs waiting in the fireplace, and few of to the side on a small metallic table like object. Though it was no where near big enough to be used as a table.

Once the fire was crackling happily, Midna walked over to a small door hidden from view by the fireplace. She turned the nob and stepped out onto the balcony where Zant had so thoughtfully hidden the key to the throne room on. She and Link had decided to take a break up here after the long climb to the top. They had joked about Zant, and his headgear for what had seemed like hours to her. The duo had sat on the edge of the balcony before, but now that the realm had begun it's healing process, there were once again railing around it's perimeter.

Midna starred up into the Twilight's welcoming sky, going over the many memories she had gathered the past few months. _It hasn't even been an hour and I'm thinking about Link again._ She thought, while stopping on one particular memory.

The duo sat up against a tree in Hyrule Field, looking at the unique patterns delicately woven through the night's sky. Link had told her they were known as stars, and that no one was sure of what they truly are. "Some say they're dots created by the Goddesses themselves, some say they are far off suns. But one thing they all agree on is that they are beautiful." Link said.

Midna looked up in awe, making sure she could imprint the picture onto her brain. "We don't have stars in the Twilight Realm... All we have is the same old purple, black, and orange clouds. We don't have a night or a day where I live, it's just the same thing all the time. Though I must admit, it's the same old beautiful thing..." She felt slightly clumsy after saying this, for she had not thought the words through before she said them, making her sound somewhat like a child.

The two listened to the small fire Link had started earlier that night. He said it was to keep them warm, but in her opinion the fire he had started did nothing but attract enemies.

"Link?"

"Yes, Midna?" The young Hylian looked over at his imp companion.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked timidly.

"Oh are you cold?" Midna just shook her head in acknowledgment.

Link scooted over to where she sat, grabbing a small blanket out of the bag that sat between them as he went. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? You know I would added a few more logs to the fire, or given you a blanket." He pulled Midna up onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around them. _Wow she is cold._ Link thought feeling her ice cold skin against his own.

Midna felt slightly embarrassed with Link's actions though she didn't say anything... It was all too perfect... She had felt more than friendship towards Link for some time now, but what could she do? She was still a repulsive imp! _How can I make him want me like this?!_ _If only I had never been cursed!_

"You know, we should really go to sleep. We have a mirror to put back together tomorrow."

_ And a body to re obtain! _Midna added silently. "Yeah... I guess your right... Hey Link?"

"Yes?"

"C-can... Can I sleep next to you?" _Midna you stupid idiot! This time you've gone too far!_

"Sure."

Midna blinked a few times in bewilderment. "Really?"

"But of course. You're not exactly warm and with that small body you would get sick. Now we can't have that can we?" Link said with a light chuckle at the end.

Midna just sat there as Link wrapped his arms around her and laid down on the ground, too surprised that her flawed plan had worked.

With a small, coy smile. Midna drifted off to sleep...

_ Those were the days..._ She thought. There was a rather loud knock at the door, breaking her from her thoughts. "Coming!"

Midna looked up at the sky one last time before turning away to answer her now annoying door. "What is it?"

"Midna? Is it really you?" The Counsel man asked.

"Yes Jerska, it's me. Go rally up the others and call for a meeting set for tomorrow afternoon." Midna said before closing the door.

"Wait! I must know where you've been!" Jerska spilled out.

"All will be explained with time. Now, go!" She practically screamed the last part at the man.

Jerska gave a 'Humph' and left, mumbling something under his breath as he went.

_ There is going to be a lot of explaining to do._ She thought while locking the second door. _Oh well, I have a whole day to think on it._ That's what she told herself, but as soon as her head hit the pillow, sleep claimed her senses. Not offering a dream to go along with it.

** OK, there's the first chapter. What didja think? I know, I know, the whole flashback thing wasn't really a good idea but hey, now you have an idea on what this fic will include. Don't forget to review!**

** Almost forgot *clears throught* I do not own Zelda or the characters from the Zelda games. I do however own Characters made spacificaly for this fic along with the plot. This fic is souly meant for entertainment and will not be used to earn money in any way. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOHOO!! Second chapter is up and running. Don't expect normal updates to be spaced a few days apart, I had some time on my hands over the weekend. Well thx everyone who has rr so far, brings a smile to my face to know that someone has read your story and likes it... It's truly something magical... Now enough with the crap, this chapter is still kinda an intro, but you get a better idea of the plot and such. Once again don't forget to review, and for those of you whom were possibly confused with the whole "The more GOOD reviews I get" thing. What I meant by that was I don't want to see flamers, I will however accept constructive criticism. Without further adu' here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

The laughing grew closer as Link tired. The endless corridors seemed to smile the same evil grin Ganondorf had given him one too many times. He didn't know who or what was following him, all he knew was that his legs felt like chu jelly. Link halted a moment at a fork, then against his better judgment, turned left.

Link saw the dark ring start to enclose around his vision. He was running out of time and he knew it, the laughing suddenly stopped along with his body. The world around him melted into what could be described as the Twilight Realm, but something was terribly wrong. Dark magic still flowed freely from the shrines, the world around him was still broken up, leaving the buildings in the distance to fend for themselves.

"Disappointed are we?"

Link Spun around to find Ganondorf's menacing eyes meet his. He stood there with his mouth agape and fear in his eyes. "What? Bu-but your... Dead!"

"Foolish child, as long as I have the Triforce I will always haunt you! You and that foolish princess! You can never escape, there is no escape... YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME! Hahahaha HAHAHAHA!!!" With that, Ganon Thrust his glowing sword through the hero's chest. Severing the heart from its arteries.

Link awoke with a cold sweat draped across his body, and bloodshot eyes. He looked around the unfamiliar room, with a question repeating itself in his mind. _Where am I? What happened?_

The room looked to be made of stone, though without any lines suggesting the stones were blocks cemented together. There was a torch just to the right of the bed he was on, and a small nightstand with a pitcher of water placed upon it. In front of him was a chest on the far wall, The Master Sword and Hylian Shield were propped up against the right side of the chest. To his left there was a door, small amounts of light poured in from the bars in the door, placed at about five feet up.

Link moved his legs off the right side of the bed, and placed them on the floor. _Obviously I'm not a prisoner, otherwise they would have taken my weapons._ He opened the trunk to find all of his equipment, and surprisingly enough his clothes. Link looked down at himself and realized he had been in the nude this whole time.

Not wasting any time he grabbed the hero's garb and dressed, slightly embarrassed. For he knew someone had undressed him, Link just hoped this person didn't try anything. After his attire had been fitted over himself, he loaded his weapons into the "Pouch" Midna had given him for storage. Thanks to this pouch he could hold all the weapons and items he would ever need.

Link fitted the sword and shield to his back and walked over to the door on his left. Much to his surprise the door was locked. _Maybe I am a prisoner after all._ He thought. Just then he heard a click from the door, and it opened to reveal a woman with dark skin and almost maroon hair.

"Hello, hero. I trust you slept well." Link nodded in acknowledgment. "Good, please don't think you are being held here as a hostage. We only locked the door for your protection."

"Protection from what?"

"Us. You see most of the Gerudo are very lustful, and for that I apologize." The woman replied.

Link knew he was popular, but he had never guessed some of them would go as far as raping him in his sleep. "Might I ask who you are?"

"Ah, yes where are my manors? My name is Tara, I am the warden here."

"Well Tara, do you mind telling me where I am? Better yet, where Zelda is?" Link asked in a more than irritated tone.

"If you speak of the woman we found you with, she is already speaking with our leader. As for where you are, you are in a secret area of the Gerudo Desert that very few know of." Tara backed up and motioned with her arm for Link to follow her. "Come, I was instructed to bring you before our leader when you awoke."

Zelda stood in a circular room filled to the brim with dark skinned, red haired women. That, from what she understood, were the last of the long lost Gerudo tribe. They were supposedly wiped out many years before, shortly after the first bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom came to the throne. She had ordered all Gerudo killed after the first bearer of the Triforce of Power attacked Hyrule, to make sure Ganondorf could not be reincarnated. Apparently, she missed a few.

The Gerudo were all fighting on if they should let her go, or use her as ransom. They apparently knew who she was, and how skilled she was with magic, because they had cuffed and placed her inside a circle of rune like objects.

A Woman of about forty or fifty years of age stood up, and the room fell into silence."Zelda, just to clear things up, how are you still alive? All of our records point to you being four thousand years old now."

"You must be referring to an ancestor of mine, her name was Zelda as well. Though we share the same name, I assure you, we are nothing alike."

The woman glared at Zelda, her eyes suggested the woman didn't believe her. "I have met this so called ancestor of yours. You look, sound, and speak just as she did. Give me one good reason to trust that you are not the same woman who ordered our kind to be eradicated."

Zelda was taken aback. _How could she have met MY ancestor? Even if she was telling the truth, that would make well over four thousand years old!_

"How could you have met that particular ancestor? The only way for you to have met her would be to obtain unnatural lengths of life. Or have a certain item that hasn't been seen since the Hero of Time."

"Don't play dumb with me princess. Now tell me how can I trust that you are whom you say you are, and not that horrible bitch that presume you are?" The room seemed to shift with the amount of hushed whispers going around.

"You can't, you will just have to ask Link when he awakes."

As if the devil himself came into the room, the large double doors behind Zelda opened up to reveal Link and Tara in it's wake. "Miss Nabooru, the hero has awoken."

"I'm not stupid Tara, I do have eyes." The Woman coldly replied. "Leave him here, and return to your duties."

"Yes Elder!" Tara quickly spun on her heals and was gone before another word could be spoken.

"Link. Forgive us, for attacking you. We had thought you long dead since you left for the fairy."

"Well, uh... Thank you for the apology, but with all do respect I have no idea what your talking about." The swordsman replied

"Damn it, Kahl! How hard did you hit him!" Nabooru screamed.

"I only hit him hard enough to knock him out..."

"I don't care! If you Eve-"

"Wait, wait, wait. I think you have this Link confused with the Hero of Time." Zelda broke in.

"Excuse me?"

"The Hero of Time." Zelda started. "Was one of the first to bear the Triforce of Courage. All whom obtained this particular Triforce looked exactly the same in every way, and surprisingly enough all had the same name. The only reason I know that you are talking about the Hero of Time is the fairy. You see after he saved Hyrule from Ganondorf he went searching for his long lost companion, Navi."

Nabooru was listening intently as the princess told her story, getting a little too caught up in the adventure along the way. "So then what happened, did he find this fairy?"

Zelda chuckled to herself at the question. "No one really knows if he did or not, he was never seen after that day. There were a few reports saying he was in Termina, but that was never proven."

Link took the small silence as a chance to speak once again. "Well, that's obviously not me, I was born and raised in Ordon."

"He speaks the truth. He was once a lowly peasant in a small farm based village, and has only recently finished his adventure. This could not be Link you knew." Zelda added.

Nabooru looked somewhat shocked. Who could blame her though? That was quite a bit of information for one person to take in at one time. "So... He is but a genetic anomaly then?" Zelda nodded. "hmm... Well that's just about the worst way to find out your friend has been dead for a couple thousand years..."

"Wait, What?" Link asked.

"Hmm? OH! Yes you just got here. My name is Nabooru, I am the ex Sage of Spirit. Pleased to make your acquaintance Hero of..."

"Twilight." Link finished. He found it to be the most fitting to his journey.

"Hero of Twilight... Might I ask why?"

Link looked at the ground, tears once again clouding his vision.

There was a long awkward pause in the room before Nabooru repeated her question. "Link? Why are you know as the Hero of Twilight?"

Link looked up, revealing his pain to the room at the thought of Twilight. Through a cracked voice Link tried to explain, but the words would not come. He finally calmed himself down enough to say a few words. "Please have Zelda explain why, than when everything you need to converse is all said and done, we are leaving."

Link spun on his heels and strode out of the room as quickly as he could. Leaving Zelda sighing and The Gerudo Women confused.

"Please excuse him, he only finished his quest yesterday." Zelda said.

"I haven't seen anyone that sad since the Hero of Time..."

"Speaking of which, how could you have met someone almost four thousand years old?"

"Ex-Sage." Nabooru reminded her. "Well Zelda, If you would be so kind as to tell me his tale?"

Zelda took a deep breath, knowing the next hour or two was going to be full of question and confusion.

Link stood upon a large building that just peeked over the deep ravine the city was hidden in. He had started the climb of the large building close to lunch time, and had arrived at his destination around twilight. _Perfect._ He thought. _How am I supposed to function in life when every where I turn I see something that reminds me of the woman I love?_

Link let out a longer than necessary sigh. He lifted his head to once again look at the setting sun. Rustl had told him so long ago that this was a sad time... Now he understood what it had truly meant.

_If only I had know... I would have gone with her... Isn't that what she wanted? Wasn't she about to tell me that she loved me?_ Than he saw it. Just as the sun was disappearing from his view, there was a small flash. "What the?" He said aloud. Link had heard of people seeing a flash when the sunset, but never had he seen it himself.

Link went over the reports of people seeing the flash. One had said it was green and clouded your vision for but a moment. Another had said it was blue with hints red mixed in very much likes dotes. He thought about for a few more minutes, but none of the reports he had heard ever mentioned a flash the resembled a twinkle from a shooting star as it disappeared into the horizon. Maybe he would ask Zelda about it when they left, but first. He had to get down.

Midna Stood before the counsel men and they're gaped mouths for a good few minutes before anyone had spoken up. All they had said was "Wow". It would seem as though the counsel didn't have faith in they're newly appointed princess, they certainly do now!

She had told them what Zant did to her, where he sent her, how she beat him, and where he got his powers. Midna left out how she had fallen to the enemy that no one can avoid... Love... She did tell them about Link, and Zelda. But how she felt, was locked away.

"Well, uh... Princess Midna, you have obviously proven yourself to more than qualified as ruler. Putting your people first is exactly what you should do, and you passed with flying colors... However... Interaction with a Light dweller is harshly frowned upon... Normally we would require you to leave the throne for such an action, but technically speaking, everyone in the Twilight Realm has interacted with the Light dwellers in one way or another thanks to Zant." Small pause. "So we are forced to slide on this rule once. We can't imprison everyone including ourselves and throw away the key, now can we?"

"No you cannot. Now, unless there anything else you require me for I wish to return to my room. Is there anything else?" Midna asked.

"No your highness, you may rest until tomorrow. We will need your input on rebuilding the capital tomorrow. You may go." Finished Jerska.

Midna got up from her chair and walked out of the room as quietly as she could. She always hated talking about Link, it brought that one image back to her. _For the last time Midna, Light and Shadow CANNOT mix!_

Midna turned towards the stars that led to her personal chamber. Just as before, the spiral ended in front of a corner. She rounded the corner and stopped in front of the same door that held the royal bedroom. Once again there was a spark and door opened, revealing a second door, and Once again there was a click with the turn of a key. Midna walked through the door way, closing it behind her.

She made her way over to the bookcase on the right side of the room. Midna grabbed the first book she saw that referred to the Sacred Beast, and placed on the desk next to the already open book. She read the many legends the Sacred Beast was included in, but was unable to find anything that spoke of the future.

In anger, Midna slammed the book closed, and threw it across the room. She stood there for a few minutes, just wishing the book come so she could throw it again. Slowly, but surely, Midna sat back down with her face buried in her hands. _How could I have been so stupid? He could have come with me, I saw it in his eyes, he wanted to come with me..._"Midna you stupid, stupid imp." She told herself.

She moved her hands away from her face and looked through tear stained eyes, at the book with the quill in it's binding.

**The Twilight, intersects with the Light for but a moment. If you fail to reach the spring before the flash, you will have failed me Zant. And as punishment you will have your soul ripped from you body and in it's place, I will reside. The flash will only appear once a week. For my plan to work you must be there within the cycle.**

**-Ganon**

(Cycle – 6 hour period in which the Twili use to tell the time.)

Midna couldn't believe her eyes. There was a way back, and Ganondorf just left it out in the open for anyone to use. Though it was here, she would first have to figure out where this spring was and how long it was going to take to rebuild the capital.

She felt a new ray of hope burn in her heart. The man whom clouded her mind, hindering her judgment, was only a few weeks away. Well maybe, it all depends on the speed of the workers.

Midna stood up and walked out to the balcony once again. The second cycle was drawing to a close, soon the Twili would all be asleep, along with her. Then it was there, it was only there for a split second but she still saw it.

On the horizon was a bright flash, one that resembled what was know as a shooting star in the Light Realm.

Midna smiled to herself. She now knew which direction the spring was in, all that was needed now was the workers to start and finish reconstruction.

**Did I forget anything? don't hesitate to bring errors to my attention. hope you liked it, and... stuff... lol bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for being so patient. It's been a long week. What with dentist crap and the flu, it's been a VERY long week for me. But enough about my life, I've written out the story line so you may get two chapters a week if nothing keeps me from writing again. In this chapter I reveal alittle more of Midna's abilities along witha few of the Triforce's. I also throw in alittle more of Midna's experiance in the Light Realm. I hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 3**

"Link!!!!" Zelda had been looking for him long since the moon claimed the sky, making her search that much harder. "Link where are you?" _Didn't he say "we're leaving as soon as your done in here"? Er, something to that effect?_

Link must have heard her, for as she turned the corner Link walked directly in front of her. Leaving her screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs.

Link let a chuckle escape his sad existence before speaking. "I see you are still afraid of the shadow covered figures, my princess."

Zelda glared at the man with glimmering eyes, and smirk covered lips. "Link... I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" She asked, realizing why his eyes were as shiny as a sapphire placed under the sun. A small tear was still visible in the corner of his left eye, he had obviously been crying long and hard.

In a way, Zelda felt sorry for the hero. He had sacrificed everything for the Goddesses, and so far the only reward he had gotten was the ability to heal physical wounds very quickly.

_Too bad it doesn't heal the pain residing in his mentality. _She thought.

"I climbed up that building." He said, pointing to the tallest building in the canyon like city. "Hey Zelda. While I was up there I saw something... Just as the sun disappeared, I saw a very bright, twinkle on the horizon."

Zelda starred at Link, intrigued by his revelation. "Did it look like a shooting star?"

The hero nodded. "It was only there for a second, but I saw it. It was definitely there. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, it's a spring. I've never been to it myself, but I have read many things about it." She replied.

"What kind of spring?"

"It's the desert's Spirit Spring. The spirit whom resides there isn't like the spirits here in Hyrule. This one is said to be the top Light Spirit in the world. So, in a way, it's like the King of Light." Zelda finished with a smile.

"Hmm... What's he look like?" Link asked.

"Well, from what travelers have written down. The spirit, surprisingly enough, is the only one to resemble a Hylian knight of old. He has a circular shield, with little chunks taken off the edges. And an old sword that looks like it could be a cross if you shoved it maybe a foot into the ground. That is all I know about his appearance."

"Hmm... Anyways, I'm guessing you guys are done talking?"

"Yes we are. We are also done working out a peace treaty between Hyrule and the Gerudo. I offered them free passage to Hyrule for trade and such."

There was a long, awkward pause between the two before Zelda spoke again. "I'm guessing we're staying another night then?"

"Only if you want to. If you would rather go home I can ask someone to mark where we are on the map, then we can go." Link replied.

"I would prefer to sleep in my own bed... Oh wait, that was probably destroyed when he castle gave way..."

"So we're staying then?"

"No, go get your map marked. It would probably be best we travel at night."

"You don't know much about the desert do you, Zelda?" Link laughed.

"Is it better to travel during the day?" Zelda asked quizzically.

"Here in the desert, the days are blisteringly hot, except for a small window of time just before noon and just after. As soon as the moon is up though, it can get cold enough to snow. There isn't a doubt in my mind that it would if there were enough water in the air."

"Oh... Guess I need to learn more about the world I live in huh?"

Link just smiled. "It might be a good idea."

Zelda turned and motioned for him to follow her. "Lets go get your map marked and see if they are kind enough to offer us a room for the night."

Link awoke in the same room he was in the morning before. This time however, he awoke on the stone cold floor fully clothed and ready to go.

Link looked to the bed on his left. Zelda was still sprawled out in an UN lady-like manor, deemed motionless by sleeps intriguing lullaby. For the first time Link noticed there were bars on the ceiling, Blue light broke through the gaps, proving to Link that he awoke a little too early.

The dream he had awoken from the day before haunted him once again. Though this time Ganon slit Midna's throat before he awoke._ At least I'm not covered in sweat._ Link thought.

The warrior laid himself back back down on the ground. Thinking of better days, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Your back..." Said the figure.

Link spun around to see the dream hadn't changed at all. Midna still lay on the floor, blood spilling out from her lifeless body.

Ganondorf, was now cleaning his blade of the crimson liquid splashed upon it. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another 14 hours."

Link once again looked at the Gerudo thief. Fear practically spilled from his eyes like waterfalls. "But... But..."

"Save your breath boy. The party is just getting started." The Gerudo shot forward and knocked the wind from Link's body. Then quickly chained his right forearm to the trap he had set for Link's next visit. Ganondorf brought his face up to the hero's. "It's like I told you before. You can't escape me." Ganon grabbed Link's free hand and held out, palm up.

Link heard the sword being removed from it's scabbard, but didn't expect what the evil one did next. Pain erupted from the hand that was held away from him, but he didn't have time to scream as he was brought to his knees thanks to the sword quickly being forced into the tough soil beneath him.

Ganon starred at the pained warrior stretched out before him. Each arm was painfully distanced from the body they were attached to. Triumph gleamed in the eyes of Link's captor as he slowly revealed a dull looking, rusted over dagger.

Link eyes widened at the realization of what Ganon was about to dish out to him. "Ganon, your a coward. The only way for you to cause pain is to chain me up in my dreams. Why don't you fight me like a true man."

Ganondorf started towards Link. He brought the knife just above his right eye. "You can try to persuade me but I will not stop until I am forced out of your dreams." The thief let the blade shoot forward, through the right eyelid, then through the above half of the eye itself. Link let loose a scream that reserved for only extreme amounts of pain.

There was a burning sensation that came with dull blade's intrusion. The burning was caused by the rust mixing with the absurd amount of blood spilling out of the soon to be empty eye socket. Ganon removed the blade, taking Link's right eye, and some of the upper eyelid with it.

"Goddesses damn you Ganondorf!" Link screamed.

"They already have!" Ganondorf bellowed . He removed the eye from the blade and thrust it into his left shoulder's socket. Link gritted his teeth against the pain until the evil Gerudo started wrenching the blade back and forth, forcing the arm out of place and bringing forth another scream from Link's mouth.

Tears were streaming from Link's good eye when Ganon removed the blade. "Your lucky hero. My time here is up." With that the pain subsided and the world faded to black.

Link awoke with his clothes skin tight around his body, starring up into Zelda's concerned eyes.

"Tell me what happened, Link. There was far too much magic emanating from someone such as yourself." Zelda sternly stated.

"Ganon... Is still alive... He told me that he would only leave my dreams if I could force him out... And then... He tortured me." Link's voice cracked at his last line.

"What!? But he has never returned this quickly in the past!" Zelda burst out.

"Zelda, can we worry about Ganon later? I want to find a way to keep him from my dreams first."

"Oh that's easy. All we have to do is put a block on your mind." Zelda raised her hand to Link's forehead, a soft glow emanated from her hand and encircled his head before fading away.

"Now, what did he tell you?" Zelda asked.

"He said that he was going to haunt me, and a foolish princess. He also said if I'm alive, he's alive."

"Hmm... Maybe he hasn't actually returned yet, maybe he's just powerful enough to meet you in your dreams. I feel it is time I go and study Ganondorf's abilities." Zelda walked over to the cell's door. "Excuse me? We are ready to depart, there urgent matters needing my attention."

Link crawled to his feet, feeling slightly light headed, as the door opened allowing freedom. The hero followed they princess out of the prison and into the circular room they had been in yesterday.

Nabooru stood up with smile on her face. "I trust you two slept well? I'm sorry there wasn't a second room for us to offer princess." Zelda nodded before Nabooru spoke once again. "I guess you are to be on your way then?"

Link spoke up before Zelda. "Yes ma'am, we are to leave immediately. Last night I was visited by an enemy through my dreams, and we need to find a way to be rid of him once and for all. As soon as possible."

"Understood. Would you two like an escort? Not all of our raiders know of our new truce just yet."

"If you would be so kind." Zelda replied.

"Good, I will send someone to meet you at the western gate." Nabooru waved her hand, signaling the two she was done talking.

Zelda and Link turned around and walked out of the large room. Both pondering how they could get rid of such an evil man.

Nabooru, walked towards the western gate of the Gerudo city. She had decided to escort the two back to Hyrule herself. _Whom better than their leader right?_ She had thought. Link was first to look towards her, a bit of surprise in his face, though it seemed he was expecting her to be the escort.

"I had a feeling you were going it was going to be you." Link said with a smile.

Nabooru smiled. "This is going to take some getting used to, you suspect the same things as the Link I knew did."

Link chuckled and motioned for the desert. "Shall we go?"

Zelda appeared in front of the two. "Yes, please. Lead the way."

The trio of soon to be friends walked beyond the Gerudo city's limits and off into the desert's blistering heat.

Midna was looked out into the capital from her balcony, wandering if she should go and get the work done herself. "Ugh! They are taking far too long!" She grumbled to to no one in particular.

The first day of construction had gone nicely, but today was what one could describe as a disaster. So far almost four hundred workers have completed six buildings, with the help of magic. A single building should only take a crew of 20 workers about four hours if they followed the plans correctly, proving to her that they were either slacking off, sulking over a lost sibling, or had no idea what so ever of what they were doing.

"Laie!" Midna called over her shoulder.

"Yes your majesty?" The elderly woman asked.

"Tell Jerska I am going to go help the workers, they are moving far too slow for what they are normally capable of."

"But, your highness-"

"No buts Laie. I have already planned everything out for the next few weeks and I will not allow these plans to be faltered." Midna harshly, but somehow kindly, replied.

"Yes princess... I shall inform him as soon as you are ready to leave."

"Then inform him now, I wanted the capitol done within a week's period."

"Yes princess." The woman scurried off without another word.

Midna waited until Laie was out of the room before she let the magic she had absorbed from the Fused Shadow flow free from its holding cell. The cyan markings on her arms mixed in with a purple glow as the magic worked it's way through her veins. In the wrong hands this power could be used to gain unimaginable wealth and power, but in her hands it would be used to help her kingdom.

The Twilight Princess closed her eyes, almost letting the magic take complete control. She of course only did this for a moment before regaining control. Her eyes had gone from yellow and red, to blue and purple. The ground no longer maintained a physical connection to the Twilight Princess, for she was levitating a mere two inches above the ground.

Midna was broken from her concentration when the door to the room behind slammed shut, making her fall to the ground with a loud thump as she collided with it.

"You know, you shouldn't allow such magic to take control of you for too long." Came a male's voice from behind her.

"I've learned how to use it within the past six months, what you saw was a fraction of what can be done even without the fourth piece. But thank you, Jerska, for your concern." Midna shot back, whilst picking herself off the ground. The magic retreated back into it's holding cell, and Twili colors returned to her skin and eyes shortly after.

"Still, it is very dangerous to allow such harmful magic to roam free."

"It is only harmful if the user wishes it to be, stop trying to parent me! I'm am seventeen now, might I remind the legal age for the crowning of a princess?"

Jerska walked over to a chair to Midna's left and sat down with a loud sigh. "I do not wish to get into this argument, we have gone through it far many times. And you always win."

"That's because I'm right, and you know it!" Midna walked over to a chair across from her visitor's own. "Now, I'm guessing Laie spoke to you?"

"Yes, she did. I caught her just as I was leaving my room. She told me you were going to go help with the construction yourself, why is that?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "Because, the workers are taking far too long on buildings that would normally be completed within a few hours of it's starting time. Of course, I'm not including decoration and furnishing time. Though that job is meant for someone other than a builder, so either way they are far behind schedule."

"I still don't understand why you would want to go and do it yourself. It is not something someone royalty would normally do."

"Oh please. In my eyes I am anything and everything but royalty. Two months ago I slept in the snow, wrapped up in a blanket, that could be confused with a silk robe, tightly pressed against the Sacred Beast in his Hylian form, just trying to keep each other from freezing over right then and there. Now, you give me one good reason to feel like I can return to the life I had before Zant took over!"

Jerska sat, seemingly motionless. She had told the counsel of her adventure, but not in such vivid detail. Midna had only given them an overview of the whole story.

"Well... Were there any other incidents such as that one?"

"There were many times we had to sleep in odd places. I remember one that was very unpleasant. I would have taken the cold of the snow any day instead of that one. When we went through the Arbiter's Ground the first time, we had a little trouble finding the way out of the room Link called "The Great Room of Rails". So we went up one of the rails we knew, which led to a small ledge. He felt stumped and his wounds were getting inflamed so, I suggested we rest."

The princess smiled remembering how he kept waking up, swing his sword around awkwardly. "He didn't get much rest thanks to all the moaning from the re-dead and other monsters in the room with us, but his wounds healed up after a few minutes of actually siting still. That one was easily the worst place we have ever stopped to rest."

Jerska looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "Wait. His wounds healed up after a few _Minutes?_ Or a few hours?"

"No no, minutes. Didn't I already tell you about his Triforce?" The man shook his head. "Oh. Well his Triforce is a gift from the Goddesses bestowed upon the Chosen Hero, Link. The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. And the Gerudo Thief, Ganondorf. Each Triforce has abilities different from one another. Ganondorf's gives the user almost unmatchable power, giving it the name Triforce of Power. Zelda's gives the user the ability to think straight in any situation and see the future in times of danger, giving it the name Triforce of Wisdom. Link's gives the user the willpower to go on until their last breath, giving it the name Triforce of Courage. In addition to the unique abilities provided by each Triforce, they each share the ability to heal the user at an unnatural speed."

"Oh." Jerska got up from his chair. "Well that certainly explains a lot." He walked over to the door on Midna's right, opened it and stepped through. He was about to close the door when he quickly put his head through the crack left between the door and it's frame. "I almost forgot, feel free to help the workers. You obviously aren't going to be persuaded anytime soon." With that, the man pulled his head free from the crack and softly closed the door behind him.

_Probably in shock from information overload. _She chuckled to herself. Midna let the Fused Shadow's power seep through the metaphorical bars that bound it within her. Slowly, the cyan markings on her body mixed with a purple glow. She closed her eyes and focused on the power deep within. Midna gauged the pressure of the magic, only allowing enough to seep through so she could complete the task soon to be at hand.

The princess' eyes changed back into the commanding blue and purple they were only minutes before. She floated up off the chair she was upon, and went back to the balcony to her left. Midna flew over the railing, down to the ground below, stopping mere inches from the ledge below her.

She looked out upon what was soon to be Twilight's capital city with pride. _With me keeping them working, this should all be done in four or five days. _She thought. The determined woman flew off in the direction of a man whom looked to be in charge. The poor Twili hadn't a clue of the scolding that was soon to be knocking at his door, demanding entrance.

**Not bad, huh? No flamers! Constructive critism and happy comments only!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOO! Done at midnight! Sry this chapter took so long, I got hurt this weekend (And Halo: ODST came out). But here it is hope you enjoy.**

White...Bright white... Blank... Empty... Longing... Sorrow... Pain... Regret... Hope... Fear... Love...

All of these thoughts ran through the man's mind as he hung motionless in his never ending, pure white prison. Blank was the man's expression. Empty, was his heart. He Longed for peace deep down inside, but knew with his greed it would never come.

The man had never felt such sorrow seep to his inner being. The intoxication met with his heart, and filled it's empty void. The pain of guilt overflowed from his eyes with each tear that was shed. There were no sounds made when the tears left his face and fell into the void below.

Regret of past actions swept through his mind like an arrow, flying through the sky headed for a life not yet ready to depart. The man regretted everything. All of it...

Hope for a chance at a good life stopped the waterfalls of sorrow. Knowing there was still a chance, the man smiled. All he would have to do is ask the two, chosen by the Goddesses, for forgiveness.

Then the fear set in. What if they regected him, what if the hero killed him... Again... They would certainly require more than just his word... He would no doubt have to rid himself of his greedy ways. Though he doubted that would be enough as well.

Would it really be possible? Would such enemies forgive him and take him as an ally? Would it really be worth the trouble? Of course it would. A chance at a normal life, or a chance at love was no doubt worthy of any sacrifice.

The Gerudo thief finally made up his mind. As soon as the bonds holding him within the endless abyss died down enough for even the slightest bit of his magic to escape, he would send them a message saying how he felt and how he would give it all just to have normality in his pathetic life. However, It would probably be a few more months before even a simple message could be sent, let alone a one word thought. It would probably be longer now that he didn't have the Triforce of Power on his side.

Ganondorf was actually glad he didn't have the Triforce anymore! He didn't feel the need to be the most powerful, nor the need to unleash that power upon others. He felt the removal of such a powerful relic as more of a blessing than a punishment. Had the Goddesses intended to change Ganondorf into a respectable person, or had this just been a coincidence?

What did it matter, whether or not it was their will. The fact of the matter was that Ganondorf felt the need to apologize to everyone he had ever harmed or acted violently towards. He felt guilt build once again, for he could never apologize to the ones long since dead. He could never apologize to those he had murdered or beat. He could never take back all that he had done, or all the suffering he had caused.

But the one thing that bothered him the most, was that he could never thank the ones whom had sent him here nearly four thousand years before. Ganondorf had deserved to rot here then. He had destroyed everything the Hylians, Gorons, Kokiri, and Zoras had slaved at building up. Why had he done such terrible things, the man was unsure of, though he knew why he had betrayed the King of Hyrule all those years ago. He wanted the Gerudo woman to live in a green, lush environment.

They did of course thanks to the Hero of Time surprisingly enough, but it was only for a short time before the original, heartless Zelda had them murdered in cold blood. Were there even any of them left? What did it matter, they would never take him back even if there were any of them left. Ganondorf had betrayed, lied, and abandoned them in a time of need. If any of them were left they probably told many stories to their children of his defeat. They probably told stories of Nabooru freeing herself from his grasp and aiding the hero in his conquest for Ganondorf's life. Leaving her a hero, and him a lowly villain.

"Goddesses. If you can hear me, I want to thank you. I want to thank you for ending my reign. I want to thank you for sending the hero. And most of all, I want to thank you for Zelda." Ganondorf said out loud.

To his surprise three woman in matching dresses appeared before him. One in a green dress, with matching hair and eyes. One in a blue dress, with matching hair and eyes. And one in a red dress, with matching hair and eyes.

The three woman spoke seemingly at the same time, each voice sounding like a golden string being played on a violin. "Ganondorf." The three said. "We have been listening to your thoughts, and we have heard your thanks. We have come a conclusion."

Then the woman in the red dress spoke. "My power had corrupted your being, and for that I am truly sorry. Your spirit has changed in the small amount of time that you have been here." The other two joined in again "We are willing to place you back in the world of light under one condition."

"What is it that you wish for me to do?" Ganondorf replied, feeling very fatigued after speaking.

The woman in the blue dress floated forward just a bit, speaking alone. "I have seen how you have reacted to the presence of Princess Zelda. I want you to tell her everything after you earn the trust of all whom inhabit Hyrule. You may tell her it was I whom set you free when you get there, it may just save your life."

Ganondorf's vision began to fill with dark spots. Some staying in place, some moving in a zigzag pattern. "Anything else Goddesses?" He said in a slurred voice.

The Woman in the green dress, then spoke. "Help the hero with the training he will undergo in two week's time. Then, you will once again be accepted as one of our creations."

After the woman finished speaking, the black spots expanded and Ganondorf knew no more. The prison he had been in for nearly three days vanished along with the holy figures Farore, Nayru, and Din.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The male Twili slowly walked towards his workers, a small limp in his right leg._ Mental note. NEVER talk back to your ruler when she knows what she wants._ The man thought to himself.

Midna floated a good 5 feet behind the man she had beaten only minutes ago. She felt a little bad for him. He hadn't really done anything wrong. He was just... Stupid.

The worker turned into a building on their right with a a few Twili off to the left of the entrance, whispering in hushed voices. _Probably talking about their boss._ Midna chuckled.

Immediately after entering, the doorway opened up into a large room full of men and woman, all siting at tables or on bar stools. Each one either had a drink in front of them or one in their hand.

The room had a few dimly lit chandeliers hung here and there. The walls of Twili stone had torches scattered across their faces, no real pattern to the placing of them. On the back wall was a bar with two tenders serving those whom had just finished drinks, or had just come in.

_Pathetic. _Midna thought._ I have suffered far more than these mourners._

Almost every one looked up from their drinks when the Twilight Princess came in the room, each eye wide as she was not on the floor.

"Zorn! What happened?!?" A random voice shouted out.

The man in front of her looked down. "Don't piss her off boys..." He simply replied. Zorn walked over over to a table on the far left side of the bar, that was far bigger than the rest scattered throughout the room. Blue papers were scattered from one to the other, leaving the princess slightly angry. Building plans, like these, were supposed to well kept in stacks for easy access and later documenting. Now she was most likely going to have to sort them for these "Men".

_Oh, this is going to be fun..._ Midna thought to herself. The purple glow that surrounded her cyan markings faded. Shortly after, her purple and blue eyes returned to their normal red and yellow. The princess' feet once again touched the ground and she walked over to the table Zorn had gone to.

Zorn did a double take as Midna walked over to where he was standing. "What, but- how did? Colors!!" Zorn stuttered.

The princess smiled. "I'm very skilled in the ways of magic." she simply replied. Midna then looked at the table, know that she was close to it she could read what was on the blueprints. What she found was the reason why the reconstruction was taking so long. _They're blank!_

"Zorn was it?" The man nodded his head before Midna spoke again. "Why are these blank?"

"We are not in possession of previous plans. Zant either destroyed them, or they're in the palace. Which, as you well know, is not open to anyone from the outside."

"Who said that? I say you can go ahead and go get the blueprints! If I need to, I'll give you written permission." Zorn stood his ground, staring at all of the blank papers. As if waiting for permission to leave._ Quick learner._ Midna thought.

"Are we going to design new buildings, or are you going to go get the plans?" She asked impatiently.

"I'll go get the plans, could you give me written permission to access wherever they are kept?"

Midna pulled out a piece of paper from her 'Storage' and wrote out an official looking document. She handed it to the scruffy looking man. Whom, if you asked her, didn't smell like one should. "Get in, get out. Understand?"

Zorn took of in a run, calling back over his shoulder as he went. "Yes your majesty!"

The Twilight Princess pulled up the closest chair to her, and sat down._ There is no doubt in my mind he'll get lost._

_-------------------------------------------_

A group of three stood just at the edge of the desert, below them was a long drop to Lake Hylia's surface. The two women looked over to their male companion in disbelief.

"Link, have you all but lost your mind?!?" Zelda asked.

"Oh come on. Midna wasn't afraid. Ain't that right Mi-... Oh, that's right..." Link hung his head low just before taking off in a run towards the edge of the cliff. Off the hero went, at a speed most would scream if the went at.

The two women looked down as he splashed into the cold water below. Each waiting for the man to come back up, but he never came.

"Zelda" Nabooru started, but she was cut off by the princess grabbing her wrist and jumping in after Link. "AAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

SPLASH!

Nabooru looked around while she was beneath the surface. What she saw would surprise anyone and she was no exception. Swimming in front of her was Link in a blue tunic and bronze colored mask. Link swam towards the two rulers. Gripping the duo by the waist he swam for the surface at the same speed of a Zora.

The hero swam the two to the nearest piece of land, which just so happened to be right in front of Fyer..._ Great._ Thought Link. _Now he's going to wander how we got to the desert without him noticing. _Midna had warped them to the mirror chamber. She had said the desert was not the last memory she wanted of the Light Realm. The words had little impact on Link at the time, but now... But now it was like having an operation done while awake.

As he swam closer, he saw the cross dresser was fast asleep in a chair next to the door of the canon. Relief washed over the swordsman, one less thing he would have to explain.

The trio reached the small island in front of Fyer's canon after another minute of royalty shivering and Link dragging. Zelda climbed up onto the island first, closely followed by Nabooru, then Link.

Zelda spoke through chattering teeth. "Th-th-thank y-y-you. I nev-er learned t-t-to swim."

"Same here." Nabooru chimed in.

Link just smiled at the two he had just saved. "Then why did you jump in after me?" He asked, while pressing a small green gem in his belt. The blue tunic faded into the green one he had worn through his journey.

"Well..." Zelda began. "Something just told me everything would be OK. So, I jumped."

"And she pulled me in with her!" Nabooru screeched.

Zelda did an ear to ear smile before asking her next question. "So, Link... How do we get up?"

"First we wake up Fyer over there." He said pointing over to the floating house. "Then we simply fly up."

"Fly?" The two women asked at the same time.

"Yep! Oh Midna loves..." He stopped before a fit of tears stole his sanity. "Just, follow me..."

The three walked over to the cross dresser sleeping on his worn out chair. Link extended an arm and slowly shook him. "Hey Fyer. Wake up, we need to get back to Castle Town."

The hunched clown slowly came to, and started looking around. He yawned then looked over his left shoulder at Link. "Hey Link. You say you need a flight huh?"

Link backed up a spread his arms out, Motioning towards his traveling companions. "All three of us."

The clown's eyes widened upon seeing Zelda. "Pr-Princess Zelda!"

Zelda giggled at the man's stammering. "Yes sir, that's me. And this is Nabooru, the leader of the Gerudo tribe. We need to get back to Castle Town to discuss a peace treaty."

"Ah! Yes, three flights, on the house, coming right up!"

Link motioned for Nabooru to step inside the now open house. She hesitantly walked inside the odd house, wandering why she had to go INSIDE if she was going to fly up.

The inside of the house was very dark. The walls were scorched, and discolored._ Scorched..._ She thought._ Oh no!_ Just as Nabooru turned around, the door slammed shut. All she could hear now was a haunting tune echo through the walls of the establishment.

"Let me out! We can find another way, PLEASE!!!" But it was no use. The floor started to rise up and before she knew it she was being launched through air, screaming bloody murder until the surprisingly soft landing.

The Patriarch landed on her feet but they gave way at the realization of being launched through a canon. Her ears were still ringing when she heard another BANG then scream. Zelda landed next to her, but thanks to her high heels she toppled over onto the floor.

Zelda pushed herself up into a siting position. "Did you have any idea that was what he meant by fly?" Nabooru shook her head from side to side.

There was another BANG, but instead of a scream there was a whoop of excitement. Link landed gracefully upon the roof of the building, the two women glaring daggers at the traitor.

"You are unbelievable! How Midna put up with you for six months straight is a damned mystery!" Zelda spat.

"Temper temper Zelda. Princess's shouldn't curse." Link joked, bringing more daggers upon him. "Come on girls, we still have about a mile of travel." He said, while extending both arms to them.

"A mile?!? But, I'm in heels! Can't you call your horse?" Zelda stuttered.

"I could do that... But I warned you not to dress to formal. Just do what you did in the desert."

"Link, we walked barefoot for less than an hour in the desert. And that's including the time that it took to get out of the Arbiter's Grounds." She pointed out, while taking his outstretched hand. Nabooru had declined the help, instead she pushed herself up.

"Fine, fine. But you can't just try and take off, you will have to ride next to those of us walking."

"Why?"

"Epona won't leave me unless I say she can, your trying to spur her on would only hurt her." He pointed out, matter of factly.

Nabooru stood at the exit, her foot tapping a mile a minute. "Can you two stop your bickering and get a move on?" The two quickly shot her a look saying "Don't fall asleep first".

Link motioned for her to go first, and Zelda complied, smacking him upside head along the way. The three quickly walked out of the building, almost losing control of their stomachs thanks to the smell. They walked up the stairs just upon exiting the revolting business. Each one wanting to get away from the cuckos as soon as possible.

The three passed several large boulders before Link called for Epona, and like always the mare trotted from seemingly out of no where, ready to serve her master. "Hey Epona, do you mind giving Zelda a lift?"

As if in response the mare snorted while hoping up and down on her front legs.

Link motioned for the princess to mount when she was ready. Zelda removed her very uncomfortable shoes before climbing atop the horse.

"Wow, Link... She is very well kept. With your adventure and all, half expected her hair to be matted and full of dirt! It's as if she was only washed a few hours ago."

Link smiled. "She probably was, knowing Ilia. Ilia has an odd obsession with horses, mine in particular."

The three arrived at castle town about an hour after departing Flight By fowl, only to find the town completely empty.

"Oh my..." Zelda whispered. "Link... Wasn't the castle destroyed?"

Link looked on in pure aw at Hyrule Castle. It was as if nothing had ever happened to it. "You two stay here, look for the citizens. I'm going to the castle." The two woman nodded just after Zelda dismounted Epona.

"Be careful, Link. There is an unnatural magic flow emanating from the castle." Zelda warned before Link ran towards the draw bridge.

_Great. First Ganondorf, now unnatural magic. Could my life be any worse?_

Zelda started walking towards the one place she knew anyone would hide out if something went bad. Telma's bar. She knew Telma was a kind woman. So kind that she would house the entire town if need be. Zelda suspicions were confirmed when they reached the alley the bar was set in. Many families and loners were wrapped up in blankets upon the floor.

As the duo walked closer, Zelda could see there were more in the hallway leading to the entrance of the bar. Telma must have heard them because she was standing at her door way in what seemed to be a flash.

"Princess Zelda?" The large woman asked.

"Yes, that is who I am. What happened?" Zelda asked.

"A man came yesterday, he looked very much like your friend over there." Telma said, pointing at Nabooru. "He said he had come to apologize, but as soon as he was done speaking monsters appeared everywhere. They all went towards the castle when the man pointed that way."

"What did he look like?!?" Zelda screamed, waking a few sleeping in the hallway.

"He was wearing a cream colored tunic and brown pants. He stood, maybe... Seven feet tall? And there was this weird looking mark on his chest that kept glowing."

Zelda spun on her heels after hearing this, grabbing Nabooru's arm along the way.

"Hey! Do you mind telling me what's going on?" The Gerudo asked.

"There is no time! We must warn Link, then I'll tell you everything!"

Link cautiously opened the door that led to the Castle Courtyard, trying to get a peek at what he was up against. He saw a whole army of bokoblins and bublins repairing any and all damage to the castle. Link's mouth hung open upon seeing this. The army of monsters were moving three times faster than what they normally would, and were unarmed. Excluding the tools and hammers of course.

Standing in the middle of the courtyard was King Bublin, most likely directing the whole thing. At the moment it looked like he was talking to someone about the same height as himself, for all he could see was very messy red hair peeking over King Bublin's head.

Link finally decided to walk inside, talk with the king, and see what was going on. "King Bublin! What's going on?" Link yelled across the courtyard. At this, every body that was frantically flying around stopped and starred at Link. The king looked over his shoulder at Link, then motioned for him to come over. The over sized bublin then turned back to the one he was talking to before.

Link could have sworn the man he was talking to was a Gerudo, but he couldn't get a close enough look at him to make a decision.

King Bublin saluted the man and walked off, giving Link a full view of the one he was talking to. Link quickly drew the Master Sword then moved into a fighting stance. "I thought I killed you!"

"Please put your sword away Link. I have been sent by the Goddesses to do three things. I'm not the bad guy anymore." Ganondorf stated.

"How can you expect me to believe that?!? After all you've done?"

"I don't expect you to believe it. All I can tell you is what the Goddesses told me to do. Believing it is up to you."

Link moved into a more comfortable position, though he did not place his weapons back in their respectful place. "Fine, tell me what they have requested."

"Thank you. Din says she is sorry for her Triforce corrupting me. Don't worry about that happening again, Din removed the Triforce from my system." Ganondorf raised his hand to show the Triforce was missing. "Nayru says she wants me to gain the trust of all whom inhabit Hyrule, and to start my life anew. And Farore has given me the honor of training you for something in two weeks. What that training is, I'm unsure of at this time."

"Link, Watch out! It's a trap!" Zelda burst through the courtyard doors with a poor Nabooru in tow.

Link once again raised his sword into a fighting position, ready for this so called 'Trap' to be sprung. But nothing happened, Ganondorf just raised his hand to his temple in annoyance. "Zelda, how nice of you to join us. Now if you'll be as so kind and come listen to what I have to say before to conclusions?"

Zelda looked at the state of the courtyard, eyes wide as she gazed out upon the hundreds of monsters before her.

"Yes go listen to the accursed one, and let go of my arm! I can't feel it anymore!" Nabooru screamed, bringing Zelda back to reality.

"Nabooru?" Ganondorf asked.

"Hey, Ganon."

The dark skinned man ran over to where Nabooru sat, barely dodging Link's sword as he went. "Please, tell me the other woman are still alive!"

"Why do you care?" She asked bitterly.

"I want to tell them how sorry I am. And you. I never should have treated you the way I did. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, O' Sage of Spirit?"

"Ex-sage. I was relieved of my duty a few hundred years ago. And yes, I can forgive you, but I'm not the one who needs to receive an apology. They are." Nabooru pointed over to the chosen bearers of the Triforce.

Zelda had backed away from the two Gerudo some time ago. Link had joined her at her side. Both just watching in amazement. Ganondorf was a changed man.

"Link, Zelda. I know it is hard to forgive a man such as myself,, but... Can you?"

For me, Ganon. It will take some time." Link coldly replied.

"Well... Wait how are you even here?" Zelda asked.

"Oh how foolish of me. Let me tell you." Ganon then relayed the story he had told Link a few moments before, only adding that Nayru released him from his prison.

"Well Ganondorf. If Nayru can forgive you, then I certainly can." Zelda smiled at the man before her, granting her one in return.

"Thank you."

"Well." Link started, pulling the Ordon Sword out of his pouch. "Here is what I was instructed to give you about six months ago." Link handed the sword to Zelda. "Unless I'm needed for anything else, I'm going to return home."

"By all means, go home. But if you don't mind telling the people at the bar to come to the castle on your way out, that would save me some time." Zelda requested.

"Yes, your highness." Link bowed and walked over to Nabooru. "Come visit sometime, OK?"

"I will if I get the chance." The woman replied.

With that Link slowly walked towards Telma's, as Zelda requested, to tell them it was safe to come out.

"What's with him?" Ganondorf asked.

"You know Midna, yes? Well, she broke the Mirror of Twilight, along with Link's heart." Zelda replied.

Ganondorf smiled. _I know what Farore wants me to do now._

Link slowly descended the steps to the bar, waking all of those who slept along the way telling them. "Princess Zelda requests an audience at the castle immediately." Finally, he reached the entrance to the actual bar. No sooner had he walked in was he encased in an all too familiar embrace.

"Link! How you been, honey?" Telma asked.

"I've been better." Link grunted out.

"Have you seen Hyrule Castle yet?" She asked, letting go of Link.

"That's why I'm here actually. The Princess requests an audience at the castle immediately. And yes, I know it is swarming with monsters. But they're under Ganondorf's control, and apparently the only reason he is still alive is because the Goddesses have sent him back to fix everything he has done wrong!" Link barked out.

"So that's what's bothering you. Well, if the princess trusts him, I guess I should too."

"Anyways, I'm going home so I'll have to catch up with you later. Could you tell everyone they need to go there by order of the princess, please?"

"Sure thing, honey. Just make sure you come back soon, I wanna hear your story."

"I will." Link started out the door. "Oh! And tell Rustl to meet me back home, OK?"

"I will. Now go get some rest, You deserve it."

With that Link walked back to the east entrance of town. Upon reaching his destination, he hopped on Epona and set a steady pace for the mare. Planing on staying a night at Midna's favorite spot before heading home.

**OOOOOOO, Ganon fixed the castle!!! betcha didn't see that one comin up on so fast. Any ways, review!!! It's the only thing keeping me going (along with my love for LOZ)!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Please except my sincere apology for this being so so late, and oh so short. I have been very busy this last week and haven't had much time on my hands. What with my guitar getting fixed, the tons of dental being done, and a Halo 3: ODST 2 day sleep over. (I know that could have been avoided but the over was too good). Anyways I hope you like what I could come up with, and... stuff... By the way, I don't have a Beta reader at the moment anyone want the job?**

The dark robbed figure stalked through the many halls in the black fortress. The hood covered his face in dark shadows. His hands were hidden by the elongated sleeves, though the ends of his fingernails were just visible.

His spy was an hour late on their report, but had finally called in. All that was left was for the robbed man to listen to the recording left on the main gossip stone.

He suddenly turned into a door on his right, almost hitting the door frame on the way. The room he had entered was lit by a perfectly rounded, green stone, in the very center of the room. The stone was about two feet in all directions and placed upon a worn looking pedestal surrounded by possibly comfortable leather chairs.

There were a few men with hundreds upon hundreds of scars littering their bodies standing just to the right of the circle of chairs. Each man wore a similar looking robe as the man whom had just entered, though there was something about the first man's robe that made him seem like the leader of the pack.

The three men bowed before the one on the right spoke. "Lord Kabalstin."

Pronunciation: (Cah – Ball – Stin)

"Arise loyal minions." The dark robbed man replied.

The three men bowing raised themselves to their maximum height at the command. "Sir." The one on the left started. "Kaiden has reported in, would you like to hear the report now, Sir?"

"Play it."

The man on the left reached over to the stone and tapped one of the small circles etched across the orb's surface. The stone's green color changed to an almost magical blue before emitting a blurred picture of a humanoid covered in dark, form fitting clothes. Jet black hair streaked with blood red highlights, protruded from the figures skin tight hood. In between the many strands of hair, expertly placed over their face, were a pair of bright emerald eyes.

"Lord Kabalstin. I have some good news and some bad news." The figure in the picture spoke a higher pitch than the other men in the room, suggesting the figure a she. "The bad news is... Ganondorf has returned..."

At that news the three men standing next to Kabalstin all gasped.

"The good news is, his power over the Triforce has been completely wiped out. He has joined Hyrule in an attempt at a respectable life. As for why, I am unsure of. I wasn't around for the entire conversation between the chosen duo and himself long enough. The hero still doesn't trust him fully yet, I'm guessing the reason for that is the dreams I've sent him these last two nights."

The dark lord smiled at her last sentence.

"The hero has already departed Castle Town and is headed towards Faron Woods. He has stopped at a small, steep hill about four miles from the entrance to Faron Woods. It looks as though he is setting up camp. Unless stated otherwise, sir, I'm going to send him another dream."

Kabalstin's grin widened. _Good... She remembered her training._

"This concludes my report, Kaiden out!"

The picture of the ninja-like character flickered, then fell apart like mist. The mist like substance was quickly sucked up by the massive, green stone as Kabalstin spun around and strode out of the room.

"If she contacts us again, make sure I am notified before she closes the connection next time." The dark lord called over his shoulder.

"Yes sir!" The three similar men called back.

No sooner had the dark figure left the room had the door slammed behind him, leaving a loud boom echoing through the room.

* * *

_I knew it... He's lost!_ The Twilight Princess sat in an almost empty bar, half passed out herself. 4 hours had gone by, and still no Zorn. Midna brought a small stone goblet up to her lips for another sip of ale. She didn't prefer ale, but she had never tasted it before even though Link had a good amount of it on their adventure.

_Link..._ _It seems wherever I go I can't rid my thoughts of you..._ The image of Link running up the stairs for her once again projected itself in her mind's eye. Midna hadn't noticed before, but Link was crying as he lept for her. The princess downed the rest of the ale that was available to her at the time.

"Waiter! Could I have something stronger please?"

A young Twili walked up to her table a few moments later, holding a bottle marked _"Special Brew"_.

"Your highness, pardon me asking but... What could be troubling you so much to ask for something stronger than just a drink worthy of clearing one's head?" The waiter asked, while pulling out the cork to the bottle.

"Bad memories... All revolving around a certain man. I'll tell you more as long as it stays between us, K?"

The waiter sat down and poured himself a glass. "You tell me everything you want to get out, and I'll drink until I wont remember our conversation the next day."

Midna smiled as the young Twili placed the glass to his lips and drank nearly half of it's contents. "Thank you... Let's see, where to start... About six months ago, Zant attacked me with magic I was unfamiliar with. He turned me into an imp, about two feet tall. Well, maybe three. As I was walking away from the palace, I was gifted with one fourth of an ancient item know as the Fused Shadow."

**2 HOURS LATER –**

"Hell! There is no doubt in my mind she's arranging a marriage right now! As soon as construction is over, I'm going to go to that spring and I'm going to Hyrule Castle. Zelda is going to wish she was never born!"

''Snore''

"Hey! Oh..."

The waiter sleep, mouth open and head back, with an empty bottle in his hand. Midna sighed. "At least I got what I needed out."

Midna felt a hand on her shoulder, she jerked away from the touch and looked in the direction it came from.

"Took you long enough!"

"Sorry. It's just, the castle is so big." Zorn replied.

"Just tell me you found what we needed." Midna said, sitting back in her chair.

"I did, though it wasn't easy. There was a puzzle lock on the chest they were in. That was what took the most amount of time."

**(Puzzle lock -A lock with moving squares on it that, when aligned correctly, make a picture.)**

Midna leaned forward almost in his the man's face. "I have a question for you."

"Have you been drinking?!?" Zorn asked, smelling the alcohol on her breath.

"Psh, noooo." Midna leaned closer and whispered. "Shhhh, don't tell anyone. I'm sooooo drunk. Now, on with the question. Why is the room all... Flippy?"

"Princess! Alright, that's it, you're going back to the palace. I know you want to help but you can't help in this condition."

"But dad! I don't want to go to my room!" Midna crossed her arms and pouted like a little girl.

"Oh god..." Zorn placed a hand on his forehead. "Either you go back quietly or I get the counsel. Then everyone will know."

"Fine party pooper!" Midna abruptly stood up, then fell back down. Passed out from either a head rush or too much alcohol.

Zorn sighed, and walked over to the guard sitting at one of the nearby tables. "Excuse me, but if you would as to be so kind and go get someone to carry the Princess back to her chambers. She seems to have consumed too much liquid in the time she has been here."

The Twili guard looked up at Zorn, a discussed look on his face. "I'm not a guard right now. I'm just a guy who's had a long day at work. Now, if YOU would be so kind as to lower your voice and go away, I would be much obliged."

"Some guard you are." He mumbled as soon as he was out of earshot. _Looks like I'm going back to the castle._

* * *

Link sat in the same spot he and Midna had curled up in just before they went to the Twilight Realm. Tears fell freely from lovestruck eyes, leaving a long trail of watered down mucus on his cheeks. A weak cry could be heard escaping his lips every now and then.

_Never again..._ He thought. _I'll never hear her sweet laugh ever again... I'll never hear her harmonic voice again... Am I doomed to loneliness forever? How could the Goddesses create such a magnificent piece of art, hand it to me, then run away saying "Hope you like the bomb strapped to the back of it"... How could she just destroy it like that? How could she possibly love me if she planned to break our connection off just like that?!?_

Anger boiled within the hero's heart. He hated Midna for what she did._ No, I hate what she did._ He scolded himself.

Link looked up into the night's sky, trying to find the one constellation that looked like Midna in her imp form. He had found the night they were here last, though he didn't say anything about it to her. She probably would have called him perverted or something.

_There it is._ Every curve was happily shaped in the dotted mural with only a few exceptions. The design showed her pointing towards the Gerudo desert with one arm, and the other holding the Fused Shadow atop her head.

That one question Link had for her ran through his head again. _Why? We are a perfect match, in every way. Why?_ Link lay down upon the ground, pulling out that same blanket used on that one beautiful night. The green clad man closed his eyes, welcoming sleep. All he wanted was for the day to end.

_Yes. Sleep. Soon you will wish you hadn't._ Kaiden thought. The shadow ninja ran soundlessly from her hiding spot to one of the many trees that surrounded Link. She quickly climbed up the tree and perched on the largest limb available. Kaiden placed either hand to her temples, concentrating on the dream spell. But nothing happened.

He was without a doubt asleep, she could feel his mind in a state of unconsciousness. As hard as she try, she could not send a dream to her victim._ Guess he found out how to force me out._

The spy sat on the tree for a few more moments before jumping to the ground. Or rather, into the ground. As soon as she hit the ground she dissolved into the shadows, very much like Midna, though far less graceful.

_Fine. I'll wait!_

* * *

Ganondorf sat on the hard, cold, stone floor of an open cell. In the very center of the cell was a severed chain, attached to the ground. Off to the right of that was what looked to be left of a box. To Ganondorf's left was a large pile of hay, probably used for a bed or something similar. He had thought it a good idea to get an idea of what Link went through on his journey, minus a few details here and there.

A few feet away from where he sat was a semi large backpack. The large Gerudo reached over with a fingerless gloved hand and grabbed the pack. Inside was smoked jerky, vegetables, and a flask of water. He had figured since Link had traveled with such a small amount of, well... everything, he should too.

Ganondorf removed a strip of jerky from it's cloth along with small traveling cup, and the flask of water. After his drink was poured the flask was returned to it's resting place, ready for it's next use. He the strip of jerky in half and washed it down with half of the cups contents. The process was repeated until both his hand, and cup were empty.

Ganon repacked the bag then tossed it over onto the small pile of hay he had planned to sleep on. The hay crunched as he lay himself down upon it. They hay poked holes through his surprisingly worn shirt._ I never thought peasants had such problems. I guess that's what I get for wearing armor, and thick tunics all the time._

_Now, let's see. Tomorrow I travel to the forest and sleep there. Then I'll go to the mines. Maybe I can ask a Zora for a scale or to for the water temple. Then where did he go?_ The Gerudo pondered this for a few good moments._ That's right, the Arbiter's grounds... I guess that doesn't count considering I was imprisoned there for a time. Maybe I could go to snow peak instead._

_No doubt in my mind the sacred woods are off limits, but I could try, then the Temple of Time if it's doors still work their time traveling magic... But leaves wherever my dragon went... Maybe I'll ask Link where he found that oversized lizard._

Ganondorf sighed._ That is, IF, he will talk to me. Oh, well... One can only hope._

As the last thoughts in his head drifted away, the Gerudo laid his head down on the pack and drifted of into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Ugh, that could have been so much better. Writer's block sucks rotten ass. No, really, it does. One more thing before I go, I'm taking a break for awhile. My birthday is coming up (october 24!!!) and I want to wait until that's over before I start writing again mmk? Please don't be mad, I'm just overwhelmed right now and chose the wrong time to start a fanfic. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate your praise though! So... do one of the following.  
****  
NO FLAME! Review, be the critic you are, fav, share. It's up to you. NO FLAME!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**I had fun writing this one. In all honesty though, I posted this a whole week after I finished it XD. I had some spare time over the week I said I was going to be away. I guess I didn't realise how much this story influenced my life. Scary... Now who's wandering what I got fr my b-day?**

**I got a twelve hole, tenor, Ocarina of Time Replica. Along with a six hole, tenor, rupee ocarina. They are playable and very fun I might add! For those of you who now want one, you can get one here: stlocarina(.)com Believe the money is SSSSOOOO worth it!**

**I also got a couple wii shop cards, and a couple itunes cards. Oh! And I baught a dsi on swagbucks(.)com gotta love free stuff =^_^=**

**Thanks for listening to me rant, now on with the story!**

* * *

The sun broke over the horizon with an orange explosion of color. Cuckoos crowed until they were kicked by an angry Hylian, just waking up.

"THANKS FOR WAKING ME UP YOU DAMN CUCKOS!!! THAT WAS A GOOD DREAM!!!"

Birds chirped their happy songs as Link walked back to his camp. He had gone about seven hundred feet from were he slept the night before, while chasing the cuckoos. Upon reaching camp, the hero fell back down onto his makeshift bed and tried to recapture the dream.

--**DREAM--**

"I love your world Link. I love the beauty it holds. I love the food. And most of all, I love you." The Twilight Princess turned to face Link. "Link?"

The hero knew he was being spoken to, but could not respond. It was as if he were stone.

"Link, say something... Come on, I just told you I love you! Can't you at least say you love me too?"

Link's head was spinning, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her. But every time he tried to move, his limbs stayed put.

"Link... I never knew you to be so cold." Tears formed in the princess's eyes as she got up to leave.

Finally, after many attempts. Link shot up and ran over to her. The Hylian swept the Twili off her feet, bringing forth a yelp of surprise from the woman's lips.

"Midna, I'm so sorry! I tried to move, but I couldn't! I love you too, see!" Link shot forward and kissed Midna on the lips. Link removed himself from their passionate embrace. "Please don't cry..."

The princess sat in his arms with wide eyes and smeared lipstick. She looked at Link and blushed at seeing her lipstick all over his lips. "I'm not crying... Again." Midna placed her hand on his cheek, then pulled herself forward for another kiss.

_Finally._ Link thought. _I thought this day would never come._

**(and your gonna have to wait longer still XD)**

Link awoke with a very happy Colin sitting on his chest, shaking the life out of him. "Link! Wake up!"

The hero, not knowing what was going on, rolled as fast as he could out of the boy's grasp and sprung up to his feet. The Master Sword was drawn out as faster than the eye could comprehend along with the Hylian Shield.

The Master Sword glowed with the Twilight's Sols, making the holy blade seem more imposing than it really was.

"Link! Put your... Sword... Away..." Rusl ran up, but slowed when he saw what Link was wielding. "where did you get that?"

As Rusl asked his question, Link placed the shield on his back and the sword in it's scabbard. Link walked closer to the father and son before him. "It's a very long story that I'm not willing to talk about for the time being. All I can say right now is that I was gifted with the Triforce of Courage and it wasn't enough to defeat my enemy alone. So I went after another holy relic."

Colin stared up at Link while his father left his mouth agape. Suddenly Colin jumped up and down. "Link you so cool!"

Farore's servant couldn't help but smile at the boy's reaction. "Thanks for coming and saying hi, but if you don't mind going back without me, I could use some time alone."

Rusl snapped his jaw shut at the realization of Link talking to him. "Of course. Colin, time to go."

"OK. See ya at home Link." The boy said as he ran back to the wagon he had arrived on.

Link watched as Rusl followed Colin to the wagon. When Rusl got there, it looked like he was talking to someone but he couldn't be sure of who it was until the wagon rode passed him. At the rains was Telma. Next to her was Ashei on her left. And Shad, on her right. Auru's head was just visible over Shad's head.

Rusl was whispering something into Telma's ear when they rode by. Link could just barely hear thanks to him being turned into a wolf. The senses never truly left him, but were far stronger as a wolf.

"Something is wrong with Link. He didn't really seem that happy to see us." Rusl started.

"I think your right. He wasn't all high on life when he came by the bar yesterday either." Said Telma.

"Hmm. I guess it's best we not worry about it. Oh, I almost forgot. Shad, you'll never guess what Link has. Not in a million years!"

The scholar was caught off guard by Rusl's sudden outburst of excitement. "What does he have?"

"Your not going to guess?" Shad shook his head. "Fine. He actually has two things you are going to flip over. He has the Triforce of Courage AND the Master Sword!"

Shad nearly fainted at the news that was brought before him. "Are-are you serious?!?"

"I don't know about the Triforce, but the Master Sword is for sure. He almost attacked me with it. But... He did something to it... Of all I've read about it, the sword was never described to endlessly glowing orange."

That was all Link caught before the voices in the wagon were too low for his Hylian ears to hear. He walked back over to his makeshift bed, and lay down. There was no way for sleep to reclaim his body, not after that little encounter.

_I'll just listen to the birds._ He thought.

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes to the room she had so many times thought of as a prison. The bedroom at the top of the tallest tower was flooded with golden sunlight. The princess sat up in her bed, stretching and yawning the sandman's spell away. When she opened her eyes, she was blinded by a blue flash. Zelda recoiled onto the bed. Slowly The princess opened her again. Instead of sitting up quickly, she looked on the wall above and saw a blue light.

Zelda decided to investigate. The princess sat up, with her head just to the right of the beam of light. She followed the beam to the center of the room with her eyes. What she found was a large sapphire sitting on a golden stand of some sort. Sunlight beamed down upon the jewel, sending blue beams all over the room.

The princess swung her legs over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. She walked to the center of the room, then turned around and gasped. On the wall were blue words. They said:

**-Princess. Please forgive me for not attending the castle today. I have decided to go through every temple, city, town, and environment that Link went through on his journey. I have an idea of what Farore wants me to do but, before I go to the hero I'm going to try and experience everything he has. Of course, excluding certain details here and there.**

**-Ganon.**

_Wow._ She thought._ That must have taken awhile._

Zelda once again faced the sparkling sapphire. With unsteady hands, and a doubtful mind, the princess focused magic around the the enchanting jewel. After making sure she had not left any holes in the magic, she carefully levitated the object over to her bedside, out of view to all who come in.

_Lets, see. What was I supposed to do today? Wait, what time is it?_ Zelda walked over to her oversized glass windows and opened one of them. The sun was just a little ways over the horizon, suggesting it be about eight thirty.

_Crap I'm going to be late... Too bad Link isn't here to scold me for cursing._

Zelda's thoughts wandered as she dressed, all revolving around a certain savior in green. One thought led to another then something about her being a bad girl and then a punishment. A few more exotic images crossed her mind before she stopped herself.

When she was dressed in her normal attire, the princess did a kind of skip out of the room. Zelda hopped down the stairs and ran through the many hallways of the castle, finally entering a room with a large circular table in the center.

There were three windows on the far side of the room, each about four feet up on the wall. In between the windows were elegant torches, slightly charred by later lit flames.

The leader of each province, and race, sat in five of the seven chairs in the room. Zelda had decided to create a fair government when she was of age. Instead of her ruling over everything in Hyrule, each race and province governed itself. To ensure everything stayed fair, the leaders of either their respective tribe or province would all meet in this circular room and review what each governor or ruler set as the laws. If something was voted unfair, it was removed. If it was unfair for a safety reason, it was investigated then voted upon with a new perspective.

Seated at the circular table going clockwise from where Zelda normally sat, were the following. Darbus, of the Gorons. Prince Ralis, of the Zora. Nabooru, of the Gerudo. Renado, of Kakariko Village. And Bo, of Ordon.

"Princess. I take it you slept well?" Asked Nabooru.

"Yes I did." Zelda replied, taking a seat next to Darbus. "How about you?"

The Gerudo woman rolled her eyes. "You Hylians make your beds far too soft. I couldn't sleep for the first few hours so I moved to the floor. Other than those first couple hours, I slept like a newborn."

Zelda smiled. She found herself liking Nabooru more and more as the two of them conversed. "Good. Now, to business. Ganondorf sends his apologies for not attending this meeting. He has gone out to try and recreate for himself what the hero went through."

Before Zelda could could speak again, Darbus broke in with a few questions. "Stop right there. You have mentioned the hero many times, but you have never told us the gender nor the name. Who is this hero and what makes them special enough to send a man such as Ganondorf of to torture himself?"

"His name is Link. Unless I'm mistaken, you two have met on numerous occasions. As to what makes him so special, he was Ganondorf's mortal enemy. Link defeated his entire army, and Ganon, single handedly. Save for a small group of Hylians and... Someone I cannot mention at the request of Link."

Link had asked her to keep Midna a secret, along with his wolf side, after she had told the Gerudo everything. It was the only tense conversation the trio had on their way to Lake Hylia.

"The group of Hylians mostly supplied him with information through his journey. Only once did they actually help in battle and that was when he stormed the castle. Other than that he and his 'companion' did all of the fighting."

Bo looked up at the mentioning of Link's companion. "That's interesting. Every time he visited home or Kakariko, he was alone."

Zelda was somewhat taken aback at the mayor's delving question, but knew it was an inevitable one. "As I said before. He requested I not say anything more than there was a companion. If you can somehow get him to tell you, then that's how you will find out. I will not release a friends secret."

The princess nervously looked over at Nabooru, her eyes saying 'You better keep quiet about her'. In response the Gerudo nodded her head then spoke. "Please, do not place the princess in a position that would compromise her honor and trust. It is unfair to ask her to betray someone who saved so many lives."

Bo leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. "Fine. Then will you at least tell us the details of his journey? Excluding those he has asked to be kept secret."

"I will tell you what I can. Link wa-"

Before Zelda could finish Mayor Bo interrupted her. "Was his companion male, or female?"

"You know, for someone whom raised a girl alone you don't seem understand the meaning of 'It's a secret'."

Zelda's statement brought laughs from all around the table. Bo sat back up in his chair with pink cheeks, bringing more laughter from the others. The laughter slowly died down to the occasional snicker, then there was silence.

The princess broke the silence first. "I think it would be best I just ask Link to explain. It is, after all his story to tell." Zelda stood up, walked over to the door that was behind, and opened it. A few whispers could be heard as she talked to whomever was on the other side. About thirty seconds later, a man with a envelope, seal, and other supplies fit for writing a letter.

Bo once again spoke, though this time with more respect. "Your highness, that is not needed. I can just go back to Ordon and get him. I was going to return after this meeting anyways."

The man carrying the supplies stopped placing the items on the table when Zelda raised her hand. "Very well." She turned her head towards the servant and spoke. "I'm sorry for calling you in, you may leave."

The man sighed then gathered all he had brought in and left.

Prince Ralis finally decided to speak after the door closed. "Well, until Link is here I suggest we speak of this truce between Hyrule and the Gerudo."

"Agreed." Nabooru chimed in.

Zelda sighed before moving calling in the truce she had written up the night before.

* * *

Midna awoke with pain surging through her head. The pounding made her eyes squint each time the explosive feeling swept through her._ Oh god! What happened last night?_

"Ah, princess. How are you feeling?" Said a voice in the corner of the room.

Midna quickly closed eyes at the piercing voice. Her brain raddled at each syllable that was spoken. "Please... Whom ever is there. Be quiet." She whispered.

"You know, you gave us quite a scare."

"Jerska! quiet!" Midna quickly regretted screaming. Now her head hurt even more.

Jerska got up from where he was sitting and moved over to her bedside. "As I was saying." He spoke, now in a hushed voice. "The man you sent to get the blueprints last night came back saying you were passed out in a bar. He said it was caused by a large consumption of toxic liquid. Tell me princess, how much did you drink and what it was?"

Midna flinched as he spat the last words at her. "I don't know. All I know is the bottle said special brew and that it was gone when Zorn came back."

The counsel man stood back up from where he sat and went to get himself the chair he was originally siting on. At first Jerska dragged the chair but, he stopped when he saw the princess's obvious discomfort. He sat down in his chair next to her bed and stared at his hung over ruler. "Did you stop to think what this would do to your popularity?"

"What does it matter? Everyone in the Twilight Realm is mourning over someone. What makes me any different?"

There was a long silence along with a tense atmosphere engulfing the room. "Who do you mourn so? Who has made you drink until you can't even think for yourself?" Jerska asked.

"That is my business. Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone."

"Fine princess." The counsel man stood to leave, but before he was out the door he spoke again. "The counsel requests your presence when you feel up to leaving your room. I will have Laie come get you if are needed before then."

With that, Jerska walked out of the room, leaving Midna sighing in relief. _Quiet at last. Now I know how Link felt that one time._

--**Flash back--**

Midna watched from Link's shadow as he downed a quarter of a bottle of ale. The hero placed the cork back in the top of the bottle with a loud sigh.

Link sat, fully clothed in the very center of the hot spring on top of the hotel. Steam rose up all around him, offering an escape from his current predicament.

"Midna, you don't have to stay in my shadow. No one is going to come up here."

Midna emerged from Link's shadow and swam up to the small pool's surface. She sprawled out on top of the spring's surface and floated around like she always did when they came here.

"You know. I was thinking Ilia would remember me after getting that freaking statue. But NOOO! Now I have to go past the Bridge of Eldin, through the mountains, and into to some hidden village I have never heard of!"

There was a long pause before Link spoke again. "Why can't she just remember me? Have we not been friends for our whole lives? Well, not our whole lives. But still, almost our whole lives."

Midna swam closer to where Link sat, the sound of water swishing followed her with each stroke. "What do you mean most of your life? Haven't you lived there since birth?"

A stressed sigh could be heard escaping his lips, just barely loud enough to conquer the sounds of Midna's strokes. "I was found on Epona's back in Faron woods by Rusl when I was five. They found me with a note saying who I was and when I was born." Link uncorked the bottle and finished of it's contents in a few large gulps and placed the now empty bottle back in his 'pouch'.

The little imp spun herself into a better position and swam over to Link before climbing up on his shoulders. "Wow, harsh. You want to tell me more, or is it to painful?"

"No, it's fine. If you want to know I'll tell you. Rusl said I was wearing torn up robes. I've seen them myself, they are rather destroyed. They were destroyed in such a way though it almost looked like it was an intended design. Anyways, Rusl and his wife Uli took me in and raised me until I was eleven. Then the village cleaned out the old tree house I now live in and said: "It's time for to live on your own. But, don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it". Then that was it. I was on my own from there on out."

Link pulled out the other two bottles of the mind clouding liquid and started drinking one. His companion slid of his shoulders when he pulled them out. She swam through the water on her back again, enjoying the heat that soothed her cramped muscles.

"You've certainly had a hard life." The hero nodded his head while drinking his intoxicating potion. "My parents abandoned me as well. I was seven when my father was taken by an unknown sickness in the middle of the night. Then my mother took her own life about six months after his death. After she died my older brother took care of me. He died of a rare fever four years ago. So I kinda get where you are coming from."

Link looked into his reflection just as he was finishing the drink. "I'm sorry... You know the worst part though? I don't have a last name. I don't remember my parents or who they were. I just have a horse, a ripped robe, and the name Link."

Midna could tell Link was reaching a drunken level of intoxication for his speech was now slow and choppy. She almost felt the need to grab the next bottle away from him when he placed it's rim to his lips. Though the urge was quickly suppressed at the thought of his current emotions.

"Link, you should slow down. That's a lot of alcohol for one night."

"Naw ish not." Hiccup. "Ish not enufffff."

"Alright Link." She said taking his hand. " It's time to go to bed. We can't have you saving Ilia's memory in this condition."

"Awright, your right. Get in mah shhhadow and we can go."

Midna sure he was drunk now, but still obeyed and jumped back into his moonlit shadow. Link waded through the spring, stumbling once or twice along the way, then walked down the stairs to the back entrance of the hotel. He entered the hotel and as fast as his intoxicated body would carry him, went to the room that was offered to him a few months back.

**Next Morning –**

"Hey... Link... Wake up!" The imp shouted. Midna could actually see him flinch at every word that was spoken. "C'mon, we have a quest to complete."

"For the love of Nayru. Be quiet." Link mumbled.

"Why? We have work to do so... Get up!"

"I have a hang over... Please be quiet."

"Hangover?" She asked. "Whatever it is it's going to have to wait. Get up!"

"Midna, A hangover is comparable to a very bad headache. Very very very very bad headache. It's caused by drinking then sleeping. Now, shut up!"

Midna floated around the room for a few more minutes before deciding to shake the living hell out of Him. Slowly, the imp princess floated over to her traveling companion. Closer and closer she floated until every breath to be held so to startle the green clad man.

Midna shot her arms straight out, grabbing the poor fool by his hair and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Hey! Listen! Hey! Wake up!"

"Stop, please my brain feels like it's going to explode!"

Just then, a knock sounded at the door behind Midna. "Hey Link, you okay? I heard screaming."

Midna quickly let go of Link's hair and shot into the closest shadow which, just so happened to be Link's.

Thinking quickly, the hero thought up a little white lie. He normally didn't lie, but this was going to have to be an exception. "I have a really bad headache and I keep hearing banging noises. Could you guys try to keep it down?"

"Sorry Link, but we aren't actually doing anything. If you would like a potion for your headache I can get you one."

"No! No, that's fine. Just no noise please."

There were light footsteps heard as the figure outside the door walked away.

"Alright... Get out of my shadow."

Midna slowly emerged from her hiding place with a sad look on her face, arms hung low, and legs crossed. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay. Now, no noise, K?"

Midna nodded then watched Link lower himself back down onto the bed. The imp too, floated down onto the bed. She felt it was time for a nap anyways. The duo drifted back into the sleep they were claimed by the night before, soon to be ready for the days challenge.

**End Flashback --**

_Well now I feel even worse about that!_ Midna thought. _If only I had known how much pain he was in then. When I see him again I'm going to have to say sorry for that again._

A light breeze blew in through the open balcony door, ruffling the curtains as it accessed the room. The soothing feeling calmed Midna's horrid hangover, though it was going to take some time.

After a good half hour there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" The Princess shouted out.

The door opened to reveal Laie in it's wake. The maid walked over to The royal bedside before speaking in a whisper. "Princess, you need to come to the meeting now. One of the counsel man has just received a letter of unknown origin and says he needs to get the meeting over with very quickly. I don't know what the letter said, but it seemed very important to him."

The princess rolled her legs of the side of the bed and stood up. "Fine, just let me dress and I'll be there in a few."

"A few, your majesty?"

"Yeah, a few... Oh. A few minutes." Midna responded._ Wow, Link rubbed to much of himself off on me._

"Oh. OK, I'll let them know."

The maid walked out of the room leaving Midna to change in peace. Her headache was still haunting her, but had died down enough to stand a bunch of old farts, save for Jerska. He was closer to thirty, not sixty or seventy.

Once the Princess was dressed, she walked out of her room headed for the counsel room.

* * *

**The next chapters may or may not be delayed because I'm going to need to write... something... for later use. I'll tell you what it is f you p.m. me, but be warned, the answer you will get is a huge spoiler!**

**And forget about the "I need a beta reader" thing. I don't need one. Sry taylor XD**

**NO FLAME! review, fav, send to someone else, subscribe, whatever. NO FLAME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so... Chapter seven is done at 12:37 A.M. if you don't review I'ma be mad! I worked hard on this one! JK I won't be mad, but I did work hard and I would be dissappointed if you don't say a word or two. You guys ready to dive into the plot yet? I hope so cuz here comes ur first taste of it. By the way, Taylor... If you didn't read the end of the last chapter you should go do so now then come back her and call me a jackass like always XD**

**For those of you whom are interested: if you go to my account page and go to the bottom, both my facebook, and my youtube, accounts are there. I give you updates throughout the week on how the next chapter is coming along through facebook. On youtube I have posted a Link x Midna fan video you might want to check out.**

* * *

"So we are done then?" Asked Ralis.

"Until the hero returns, I see no need for us to continue. I wish you all a safe trip home." Zelda said just before standing up and leaving for the kitchen. She had skipped breakfast and felt the need to now acquire lunch.

The rest of the party also stood and exited the room. Though, instead of heading for the kitchen, they set out for the front gates.

Nabooru ran after Bo as they were exiting the castle's grounds. "Wait! Mayor Bo!"

The large man turned around to see the Gerudo woman running towards him at a speed faster than what most woman could achieve. "Yes, Nabooru?"

"Sir, I would like to travel with you to Ordon if you don't mind. Link asked me to visit."

"Why of course. I need to get my horse so I'll meet you at the southern exit."

"Alright. I also had a few questions about Link if you don't mind giving me answers on the way."

Bo started for the stable near the doctor's office at what was considered a slow pace by Nabooru's standards. The Gerudo woman watched the mayor enter the stables then ran for the southern exit. A few minutes later Bo rode up on an elegant horse with an exotic looking saddle.

"Very pretty horse." Nabooru joked.

The overly large man smiled his awkward smile then flicked the reigns, signaling the horse to move. "You said you have some questions to ask."

"Yes." She replied, equaling her stride with the horse. "I need to know more about Link. He may just be whom I've been looking for all these years."

"Well." The man started. "He is loyal, trustworthy, very hard worker, and... I don't think there is anything else to say."

"What are his eating and sleeping habits?"

"What?"

Nabooru chuckled at his reaction. "Don't worry, I'm not going to stalk him or anything like that. It's just, the person I'm looking for has a very specific list of characteristics."

"Um, I see. He goes to sleep just after the sun has set, and rises at dawn. He eats 3 meals a day. One when he wakes, one at noon, and one around sunset. He prefers to eat meat for the second two, and vegetables in the morning. At party's he casually drinks, but never gets drunk. He can dance, and one time he played the reeds, though I doubt he still does."

"Hmm. Okay, how old is he?"

"He's just about to turn eighteen."

Nabooru pondered for a few moments before asking her next question._ So far an exact match._ "What are his parent's name's?"

"That, no one knows. Rusl found him in the forest when he was five covered in some kind of torn up robe." Pause. "It almost looked like the cuts were done before he put the robe on. They seemed, too perfect."

"Is there anything else?" Nabooru asked, turning her head to speak with him directly.

"Rusl also find a note saying when he was born, what his name was, what the horse's name was, what the boy liked, that was it."

"Wait, horse?"

"Oh, yes. He was found with his horse, Epona."

"Oh I Love Epona!"

"Great... Another Ilia..." Bo sighed.

* * *

Jerska sat in the counsel room, twiddling his fingers through out the entire meeting. Even though he had called the meeting, it looked like he wanted to escape it's ever intensifying grip.

"Look, you may think an image is important to uphold but I don't!" Midna lashed out. "I'm no different then those whom live in the streets. I'm just someone whom was put in charge."

A large, balding man, whom she was speaking to suddenly stood up, as if to try and intimidate the princess. "That does not excuse your despicable behavior, not even in the slightest. You are a princess! You are expected to hold what ever feelings you may possess deep, within, yourself."

Midna slowly arose from the chair she was sitting and walked towards the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?!?"

The princess sadly starred back at the man she had known since birth. Each breath she took was forced, how could such a man turn out to be so terrible? "I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back. I hope reconstruction goes well." With that the exotic woman pushed one of the two doors open and walked through it's gape.

"Get back here! Your parents would be ashamed of your behavior here today! I myself, am ashamed to call you niece let alone my princess! Are you listening to me Midna?!?"

Though Midna had heard him she didn't want to. A tear rolled down her cheek for the man she regrettably called family. The faint purple hue could be seen in her aria as she walked down the many hall ways leading to her room.

Jerska quickly stood up from his chair as soon as the door used for an escape only moments ago closed itself. "Well, that went well. I'm going back to my room now. Summon me if she decides to come back."

"Now wait just a second." The balding man called just before he got to the door. "Yes? Darin?"

"I want you to follow Midna around and find out where she is going. You seem to have a friendship with her. If she leaves, I want to know where she is headed. If she even coughs, I want to know how her body moved as the air leaves her body. Understood?"

"Yes sir..." He replied with a sigh.

"Good, now go."

Jerska walked out of the room and down the hall. He followed the sounds of footsteps through the palace until hearing the sound of stone grinding against stone. After his ears could hear nothing Jerska followed his mental map, finally coming upon her highness' door.

Very carefully, the counsel man knocked on the door. It slid open to reveal a pulsating Midna. Magic wove it's way through each and every cell in her body, changing her skin this time to a dark gray opposed to it's normal blue

"Hey." Jerska squeaked. "Can I come in."

Without saying a word, the princess floated back over to her dresser. Where she could be seen picking out an elegant tunic colored in the normal Twili colors. Or, at least Jerska thought it was a tunic. Midna pulled it out farther to reveal it's true nature.

It was simply a form fitting mini-dress, or skirt, as some called it. Jerska closed the door behind himself as he walked farther into the room. "That is a very pretty... Skirt. Your highness."

"Thank you. How do you think it would do in combat? Too long, or too short?" Midna asked, the anger she had only moments ago fading, along with the Fused Shadow's magic.

"Combat? Well, it's not too long for combat, but it is however too short for normal use. Why not just get a tunic?"

"Well, I want to pretty and dangerous. It makes a fight more of a dance in my opinion."

"Ah." The man thought for a few moments before it finally dawned on him. "Where are you going that would require combat?"

Midna walked over to the balcony door and pointed through it's glass surface. "That way. There is something there that I need. If I find what I'm looking for, I may not come back if I find what I'm looking for, seeing as I'm not exactly given time to be a person around here."

The Twilight Princess plopped down onto her overly large bed with a loud sigh. "That's all I want. I want some time to collect myself. I want some time to re organize my thoughts. You would think that would be granted to me after all I've done! Wouldn't you agree?"

Jerska sat down in the chair next the fireplace. "I guess when you are who you are, you don't get breaks. You could fix that with marriage you know. That would make you queen and the counsel obsolete."

Midna sat on her bed in silence. Jerska could tell she was uneasy with his suggestion. "But you want marriage to be for love not politics, don't you..."

Her head drooped as the man before spoke. "You are correct. Though it would never be allowed."

"Why's that?"

"I... I'd prefer not to talk about it... Anyways, should I go with this skirt... thing? Or should I just get a tunic?"

"Wear what you have there but, put on tights or somethings underneath it. And maybe get some decent traveling boots, I doubt you would want to go to where ever it is your headed in heels." Jerska stated with a smile.

Midna returned his smile politely. "For someone who is on the counsel, you don't seem fazed at what I'm about to do. Why is that?"

"I don't know... I guess I'm being your friend now more than your adviser."

"Thank you. You really don't know what that means to me right now."

Jerska felt a pang of guilt shoot through as her thanks fitted it's way into the crevices of his soul. _You'll take that back soon._ "Well princess, I'm going to retire. I didn't sleep at all last night, I hope you understand."

Midna stood up at the same time as himself and walked with him to the door. "Why of course. I hope you sleep well."

Not another word was spoken as the door closed behind him. _I'm in this too deep. But, it's too late. I will lose everything if I stop now._

He thought more and more of what was soon to come as he walked back to his chambers. The door slid open as he stood before it. The man quickly hopped into the medium sized room. It was smaller than Midna's but larger than what a maid would be given.

On the left wall was a night stand, and next to that was a bed. On the right there was a curtain branching out from a high point on the wall, almost touching the ceiling. Behind the curtain was a simple chair and a dresser.

Jerska walked over to the dresser and rummaged through the many drawers it had. Finally he found what he was looking for. He pulled a small, wooden box out of the third drawer. Inside was a green stone.

* * *

--KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK--

"Lord Kabalstin." A voice called from outside his door.

"Come in, Sureem." Came the response.

A dark light flew into the black room as the door opened. "Sir. The traitor wishes to speak with you."

Surprised, Kabalstin quickly looked up at him. "Is he here?"

"No sir. He is using the stone you gave him. He says it is urgent."

With that Kabalstin stood up from his siting position. Where he had been sitting was a mystery for it was too dark to see anything other than what was revealed by the light from the halls. The hooded man stalked his way through the halls before coming upon the same room he had been in a few nights before.

"Ah, Jerska. What is it you wish to report?" Kabalstin spoke at the sight of the man in the mist.

"We have a problem. The counsel is getting suspicious and the princess is leaving. I don't know where it is she is going exactly. But she pointed to the west of the palace when I asked her where. I believe she is leaving in the morning, though she may leave before the third cycle, sir."

"Hmm... This is a problem. Does the counsel know anything at this moment?"

The mist shifted as Jerska shook his head back and forth. "No, sir. But they have been more interested in my whereabouts lately. Unless you don't need the princess anytime soon or know where she is going, I suggest you attack tonight, just before the third cycle. Sir."

The dark lord shifted from side to side as he pondered his options. "I think I know where she is going. Did she say anything about a spring or a white light on the mountain?"

"No, my lord. She only pointed to the west. Are you talking about the flash that appears once a week?"

"Yes. I think that is where she is going to go."

Jerska looked back at his door when a knock was heard. The mist disappeared not long after, then reformed a few minutes later.

"Sir, you need to lead an attack now! The princess is staying until the maids are done packing her food and water. I would say you have about half an' hour before she is long gone."

Don't worry. I know what direction she is headed. We'll attack on the third cycle, as you suggested. We will talk more when the throne room has been secured."

"Yes, sir. Jerska out!" The image faded away back into the large stone soon after, leaving the room silent as the grave.

* * *

Link lay in the same position he had first dropped down into earlier that day. He hadn't moved since the wagon had left him almost six hours earlier.

"Link!"

Bones creaked and cracked as he raised himself to answer the calls coming from off in the distance. The hero was soon regretting getting up as his bladder protested against gravity._ Stayed down WAAAY too long._

"Link!" The voice called again. It sounded female this time. He could make out two figures only a thousand feet away from where he was situated. It looked like one was on a horse and the other was walking though at such a distance it was hard to tell.

The walking figure started running towards Link at an amazing speed. Almost like a gazelle in a few ways. If the the figure were to drop and run on all fours that very moment, Link wouldn't be surprised even in the slightest. Too many odd sights have been viewed for a simple transformation to seem out of place.

Link watched the figure for a moment and calculated how long it would take for it to arrive. As soon as he had come to a conclusion, the hero walked over to a near by bush for a quick relief. He glanced back in the direction of the surprisingly fast character to see that the horseman had caught up with his speedy companion.

Now that the figures where closer he could see whom they were. Nabooru ran like she wasn't even breaking a sweat along side Mayor Bo's lightly galloping horse. Bo was obviously surprised by Nabooru's speed from the look on his face. Link, however, wasn't. Link was a novice reader and was fascinated by Hyrule's history.

Link read many things on the trips to Castle Town... _With Midna..._ Link sadly thought. And on those trips he would read anything that had to do with his kingdom's history. Things on past wars, bearers of the Triforce, the protectors before himself. The war before the flood fascinated him the most. He thought it strange that such a large amount of information was protected on such a short notice. He would check book after book out and read them with Midna on the very hill he camp upon now.

_Ironic..._ Link thought. _This hill was so full of happiness only a week ago._

_--_**FLASH BACK--** (just like in that stupid anime naruto!) XD

Stars shone bright above the duo, casting barely visible shadows around them. The grass was still wet from recent rains. The trees were shedding their chlorophyll for fall, though it wasn't noticeable under the moonlight. Animals of the night scurried and flew about looking for a wake up meal, all the while offering themselves as one.

The night air was crisp and smooth. A gentle breeze wove through the land, rustling the leaves as it swooped past the two below.

A green clad man sat snuggled up next to an exotic woman, far more beautiful than the twinkling mass above them. The blanket they shared was draped across each others shoulders ever so tenderly. They each sat there, not knowing what to say to one another. The moment just felt too perfect for words.

Time passed very slowly for the princess for she was on the brink. Her heart felt like it was going to leap right out of her chest at any given moment._ Should I tell him how I feel? Or would that just hurt him more when I leave? What should I do?!? There is no way the council would let me marry someone like him. Even if he is the Chosen Hero AND the Sacred Beast, they would just say "once a farm boy, always a farm boy" or something like that. I'm so lost..._

Things were not going well over in Link's head either. Similar thoughts swirled through his mentality at nearly the same pace as his companion's._ Would she turn me down? What if she says yes? What would happen then? She couldn't come live with me, she is a princess. I would have to live with her and maybe someday... Be king... No, I can't do that. I don't know how to run a country! Ugh! I'm so confused! It's like there is nothing that I can do... I know! I'll tell right before she leaves tomorrow!_

A sudden gust of wind shot through the valley then up the hill and under their blanket. The blanket flapped for a few moments before Link grabbed all of the loose ends and pulled them down. The wind died down after a few moments and the hero removed himself from the cloths folds.

"Where are you going?" Midna asked.

"I'm just going to go start a fire."

After a few minutes of Midna sitting in cold, Link came back to find her highness shivering very much like she had the night they first curled up under the stars. Seeing this, he got down on his knees and scooped Midna up in his arms.

The princess squeaked as his hand grazed the underside of her thigh. "Link? What are you doing?" She asked as he carried her over towards the fire.

Link could see she was a little uncomfortable with what he was doing but didn't pay much attention to it. "I'm being a gentle man and carrying her highness over to a warm fire where her and I will keep each other warm throughout the night as we sleep." He half joked.

Just as Midna turned her head away Link caught the color change on her cheek. "Link... Things are different now."

"How?" He asked as he sat down, her still on his lap.

"Well, I've changed. It doesn't feel... appropriate."

"Appropriate. These last six months you've been in the nude. Compared to that, this is far more than appropriate."

The color almost lept from her cheeks as he spoke. "I... I didn't think you noticed... I was... Stripped of my garbs... Can we forget this conversation and just watch the fire, please?"

Link smiled and pulled closer to himself as he leaned back against the behind him. And as requested, they watched the fire until both were ready for sleep. Then they curled up and drifted off.

**--END FLASH BACK--**

Link was now laying back down as the Mayor and Nabooru walked up to his make shift camp.

"Link my boy! It's been..." Bo started but was cut short at the sight before him.

Tears fell freely from the warrior's bloodshot eyes and rolled down his gloomy face. "Hey guys..."

Nabooru carefully walked closer to Link, trying not to upset the unstable swordsman before her. "Link, what's wrong? Is this about her?"

"Aha! So it is a woman!" Bo sung.

Nabooru glared daggers at him before turning back to Link. "Link. If you don't want to talk I'll understand. Do you want to talk about it?"

"This was her favorite spot..." He muttered, as if not hearing a word she said. "This is where she liked to look up at the stars. We used to read together up here... When she was cold, I held her... When she was hungry I cooked..."

Bo took the silence that was now before him as a chance to speak. "Nabooru. I think it is best we leave him be. Link... Come home soon, OK?"

Nabooru took the sounds of hoof beats as her queue to say something and go. "Bo is right. You shouldn't sulk around like this. Think of it this way. Ganondorf will be here to train you for something, maybe you can ask him how he traveled back and forth without the mirror? Anyways, I'll see you in Ordon Link. Bye."

Nabooru ran after that, leaving Link with a new spark of hope that hadn't been with him before._ Maybe there is a way back..._

**I hope I didn't offend anyone with naruto comment... I just hate the flashbacks and felt it was time to voice my opinion. **

**Now I know for a fact there are alot of out there whom are just reading and not reviewing. I get emails all the time saying: "so and so has just added your story to their favorites" or something similar. So c'mon! Review already!**

**Now I would like to thank my regulars for reviewing almost every chapter now, thanks you guys. If you are wondering who they are, here's a list: Smash Brawl Guy, Twilight Commando, Tinkerbell3411, chriz, elixir2722, and imperial94 (kinda). There are others who have reviewed but only once.**

**you know the drill  
!NO FLAME! review, fav, send. !NO FLAME! Constructive critism only.**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**ok... So it's been exactly 17 days since my last upload... Yes I did count, that's how bad I felt about it. I've been battling writer's block, depression, and insomnia. I really do feel bad about it, can you forgive me? Anyways... Here's chapter 8**

* * *

Kaiden watched, from her hiding spot in the dark ally way, a female figure fly away from her balcony and palace._ There she goes._ She thought. The young ninja's view shifted to the entrance of the palace after the princess became a speck in the distance. In it's wake was what looked to be a higher up man dressed in an oddly large, royal robe. The man stood there, as if waiting for something, for a few minutes then walked down to the center of the hill leading up to the castle.

The man bent down to drop a small object on the ground, then retreated to the open palace door behind him. Kaiden motioned for a stealth scout to go acquire the dropped item with a swift movement of his arm.

A man with skin tight clothing walked up to where his master hid. "Ma'am."

"I want you to go get whatever the man dropped and bring it here, now."

Without another word, the scout covered himself in Twilight squares and disappeared. Though everyone else was oblivious to the invisible man, Kaiden followed the flow of the stray magic that dripped from his body. The dark clothed woman watched her scout slip the object into the his tight clothing when those around him were either too busy to notice, or had their back turned.

The hidden man walked back over to his master then uncloaked himself. "Is there anything else mistress?" The scout asked, handing her the object.

"No." Kaiden looked over the small package that now lay in her hands. It was a small block of stone that blended it's color with the dark ground it had been left upon. On one end was a small opening, just big enough for someone such as herself slip a fingernail, or a small blade under. Kaiden removed a dagger from her belt and flipped open the small compartment.

Inside was a key and small scroll. She pulled out the scroll and spun it open.

**This key will unlock the stone door to the Royal Cemetery. Once in the cemetery, look for tombstone with no name. Dig out this grave and press the button underneath the tombstone. Be sure not to be standing in the grave when you do this. There is a trap for intruders should they decide to enter this way. Once inside the tomb, head down the corridor on your left. The one on the right leads to many, many more traps. I will be waiting for you at the end of the corridor on the left.**

**Jerska**

Kaiden placed the scroll back into the brick, then threw the brick into the open sewer grate beside her. "To the cemetery."

Each minion covered themselves in Twilight Matter, then silently left for the specified location.

* * *

Link slowly trudged alongside his mare through Faron Woods. Night had fallen long ago, all that was left was the pale blue lantern known as the moon. Blue light cascaded through through trees like a wild fire of a sort, though its shade only reminded Link of lost beauty.

He was now passing Faron's spring. It almost angered him to see all of the dancing fairies. Each one without a care in the world, each one happier than someone whom had just gone diving with a Zora.

The fairies obviously sensed his discomfort for they all stopped, save a few whom flew over and landed on Link. At first he thought they were trying to comfort him, then they started tugging him towards they Great Fairy's portal.

"Not right now, maybe tomorrow." he said.

But the fairies didn't listen. Instead of leaving him alone, more and more flew over. After every fairy clung to his body, he was lifted from the ground. Link gave in, not wanting to hurt the small creatures. He was carried over to portal, then rather roughly thrown in.

Link rolled across the ground upon landing, still obtaining a cut along the way. He stood up and watched the cut fade away with an interest he never had time for in the past.

"I weep for you hero." came a voice. "I'm just as displeased with her decision as you are, though there is a hidden vein I do not share with you."

The Great Fairy faded into existence before Link. "I doubt you share my sorrow."

"Do not doubt such things, hero. Being the last Great Fairy in Hyrule, I have been forced to inherit all traits. She was a great friend to you I'm sure, though you never saw the side I read. She is very much like you, but at the same time she is your polar opposite. The two of you perfect the balance."

"Please stop telling me what I already know and get to why I was brought here." Link interrupted.

The woman stared at him for a moment before speaking once more. "Fine. I had you brought so I could tell you... There is still a way."

Before Link could ask for details, he was forced through the portal by an invisible force. He landed in a heap only a foot away from the edge of the spring. The hero quickly got to his feet and ran back towards the portal. But instead of returning to the Great Fairy, he found himself face first in the water.

He turned around to see that the portal was still there, just lighter than before. Link stood up again an reached for the portal. His hand went through as if it were a mirage. Epona neighed for Link to come back, the animal saw it useless to try the portal over and over.

"Alright girl, we can go home." Link walked back over to the horse and grabbed the reigns, taking the lead position. The two walked across the bridge, and past a second spring before coming upon the place they could now call home again. Link removed the mouth piece and saddle then fed his mare.

After Epona finished eating, Link grabbed a bucket and headed down to the village for some water. _There can't be another way! Can there? Midna said that was the only way to the Twilight Realm, she wouldn't lie to me. So then why did the fairy say there was another way? I doubt someone like her would provide false hope... Unless she can see the future. Maybe she is stopping me from doing something or staying here._

Link walked over to the small stream that ran through the village and filled his bucket with it's cool substance. Link started back once the bucket was filled. _No, she wouldn't change the future. She isn't like that. Maybe there is another way in, maybe I can see her again. If I can, there is no way in hell I'm not telling her I love her. I won't let an opportunity like that slip through my fingers again!_

Link now stood before his house once again. He hung the bucket on a small, metal hook driven into the wall next to his house. The mare happily drank her fill as Link climbed the ladder to his front door. The nob was a bit hard to turn from lack of use but the door swung open just the same.

Long lost memories flooded back to him from his younger days at the many smells he was now engulfed in. Link had forgotten how much he liked the smell of pumpkins and trees all stuffed into a musky old house. For a moment all the memories of The Twilight faded away and were replaced by a simpler time.

But it was not to last for in the middle of the floor was a repaired Fused Shadow. The very same one Midna wore for so long. Link stared at the destructive magic for a moment before walking towards it. Underneath the helmet was a small note.

**Link. I understand that you still don't trust me, but I would like you to. I hope the repair of this item will help you to forgive me. Zelda has told me of your feelings for a certain someone and, I respect you far more for your choice. Which is what has brought me to repair a memory I single handedly destroyed. I will be back in a few days to ask you a question or two, then maybe a day after that, I will be back to give you a gift.**

**-Ganon**

_A gift? Isn't this right here a gift? _He thought while looking at the helmet he now held. Link stood up from his frog style crouch on the floor and walked over to the basement entrance. Before trying to descend to his basement, he considered putting the helmet on.

For the better respect of Midna, Link decided to just hold it under his arm. He let one foot fall after another, bringing him ever closer to the cold ground beneath him. His left boot made contact first and stepped off the ladder. The room was soon brightened with the light of his lantern._ Where to hide it?_

The hero looked around the room at the many shelves and boxes it held. Though there were many good spots for hiding such an object, the mirror on the far side of the room changed his mind. Instead of hiding it, why not display it next to an event reminder?

Link walked up to the small mirror and carefully placed the helmet next to it. The objects almost looked like they were meant to be displayed together. Then, an odd event revealed it's self.

The mirror shone with an odd light as a hidden door on the wall opened to reveal a small walkway that quickly veered off to the left. Link cautiously walked forward, hand on the Master Sword all the while.

As he turned left, the torches that hung upon the wall lit up. The staircase that lay before him shone brightly as the fire light bounced off of it's golden steps. Link proceeded forward, down the steps as he doused the flame on his lantern.

At the bottom there was another sharp turn to the left which Link quickly shot around. He used the momentum gained from the quick movement to fuel his now unsheathed sword through the air. His sword made a loud clang as it met another golden wall. Link scanned the room for any movement , other than the flames. Satisfied with the safety of the room, he sheathed his sword once again.

This new room was lit by four torches in the corners of the room along with a very large, never ending flame in it's center.

Just like the staircase, this room too was enlightened with gold. Past the pillar of fire, Link could see what looked like to be a boss door in previous Temple and Holy Grounds. On the far right side of the room, there was a smaller, unlocked door.

Link began walking towards it until a his vision was stolen by a flash. The hero dropped to a crouch and turned towards the left wall. Engraved upon the wall were the words: **The Hero's Grounds**.

_The Hero's Grounds? Who lived in my house before me?_ Link once again stood and headed for the unlocked door. He heard squeaking coming from all around him, but the room was pitch black. Doing what any panicked warrior would do, he lowered himself as low as he could and spun with both his shield and sword out.

Squeaks of pain erupted no long after he he felt jolts from impacts shake his arms. Warm liquid splattered across his face as another jolt was sent up his shield arm. Sounds were vacant in the room as Link came to a halt.

He lit the lantern on his belt to find that what he thought was a room was actually a rather dark hallway. His eyes widened as his view fell upon the enemy's carcase. Unlike other rats, this one would not explode in a dark cloud. Also unlike other rats, this one could match Link's height if it decided to stand.

A blue version of the giant rat floated out of the body, if the lump of meat could be called that, and disappeared soon after.

The hero looked around to find that there were also three more giant rats around him repeating the process of the first one.

_Huh... Maybe these rats were not made from magic..._

Link continued down the hallway as it veered of right. At the end was an acute right turn with a large torch in the corner. He followed the hallway further until he reached a large room.

This room was well lit, unlike it's predecessors. On the left of this room was another set of stairs leading further down into this Temple like structure. On the right was a simply locked door. Link took the obvious choice and headed further into the Hero's Grounds.

Link emerged from the stairs in another hallway, though unlike the rest of The Hero's Grounds, gold no longer glimmered on it's surfaces. This area didn't smell like the beautiful rooms above him did either. Tears began to form in his eyes as he moved down the hallway, the smell increasing along with his movements.

A familiar smell caught his attention as he was nearing one of the two left hand corners. Te stench of a rotting, yet somehow still alive, corpse flowed forth from the first corner. Link brought his sword into a reasonable position for beheading foes before peering into death trap.

As soon as his head was visible to the four re-deads hiding in the dead end they each let out that paralyzing screech that chilled any mortal to the bone. He desperately tried to move but the pitch had worked it's magic. The foul monsters were beginning to raise their blades for the blow that would crack his skull in two.

Just as the blades were nearing their target, Link was freed from his fleshy prison. The Hero's head pulled itself back behind the safety of the corner followed by an echoing clang and snap of multiple weapons against stone.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity, he shot around the corner. The Great Spin worked it's way through the twig like necks of the walking dead elegantly, if there is such a thing. The rotten bodies hit the floor shortly followed by a sound of heads cracking upon impact. The bodies exploded into black smoke soon after.

Link exited the small area and continued on to the second corner. This hallway was very much like the last except there was a door off to the right directly in front of the first corner on the left wall. He quickly rounded the first left opening, swinging like a madman.

Odd moans came forth from the direction of the many slices he threw around him, until the familiar sound of bodies slamming into a flat surface came. Link repeated his moves last time, and went for the second corner instead of the door.

This hallway was the same as the last one except instead of a door, there was a third hallway. Taking a wild guess Link threw several bombs into the first left turn. The satisfying sounds of limbs invaded his ears soon after. He walked forward, past the re-dead pieces, and towards the next left turn. What he found though was different than last time. This time there was a door, however, without a handle.

He tried lifting the door, but to no avail. Next to the bottom left corner of the door was a small box. Thinking he may need it, he lifted it and returned to the hallway he was in a moment ago. He turned down the hallway yet to be explored to find a floor switch at the end of it.

Link pushed down on it with his foot and heard the sound of stone grinding against stone. He removed his foot to hear the same sounds. After a moment the idea of a pressure switch finally hit him. Link placed the box he had carried on the switch.

He ran back towards the door where got the box to find it open. Behind the door was a chest. Link opened the chest to find a small key. Thinking back, he found the image of a golden locked door one floor up.

Link ran back the way he came, deciding to come back later to explore what lay behind the door in the second hallway.

Clean, fresh, pine smelling air flooded his lungs as soon as his head was above those Goddess awful stairs. He took deep, cleansing breaths for several minutes before moving to the locked door.

Link inserted the key and opened the lock. The door swung open on the perfect, gold hinges to reveal a small room. Inside this room was a jewel studded chest with what looked to be ancient writing on it's face. He walked closer to chest, to better read the writing. It took him a moment, but he finally deciphered the Old Hylian Writing to read: **The Wings Of Palio Avi**

**( The Wings Of Palio Avi = [TRANSLATION] = The Wings Of The Ancient Bird**

**Pronunciation: Palio = Pay-lee-o / Avi = Ah-v)**

He opened the chest to find a pair of... "Strap on sleeves?" He asked, surprised. "Why the hell would I need strap on sleeves?!?" Link lifted the the odd looking pieces of cloth out of their old prison for better examination.

Link slipped the sleeves over his own and locked all the belt pieces into place. When finished, it looked like a bunch of leather straps lining his body. Two pieces of leather lined his back along with one under each arm. The sleeves had an odd mixture of black and white, running patterns all over them.

Link looked back into the chest to find a small parcel inside that read:

**The Wings Of Palio Avi. Simply jump and spread your arms. When you do so, the white lines will turn to feathers, ready for flight. Be careful, however. They require a large amount of magic. This, of course excludes those whom have a substitute such as a magical item or relic.**

He almost couldn't believe the absurdity of it all. Flying? But, then again. He had done many things over the last few months that most would say was impossible.

Against his better judgment, Link went back out into the larger room for a test run. He spread his arms out wide and hopped... Nothing happened. He then jumped with a large amount of force and to his surprise, he didn't reconnect with the ground.

Hung up in the air was the very surprised Hylian, kicking his legs trying to get down. He pulled his arms to his chest in an X and the wings re-treated. His Triforce shone brightly, then faded away. _Oh! I get it! The Triforce fueled my flight!_

Happy with his discovery, he headed back down to the lower levels. Link walked to the door he had left alone before and opened it. Inside was another hallway, but with no floor.

He took off in a run at the edge and lept with all his might. With his arms spread, the wings happily unfolded to hold their new found master afloat. Link landed with a plop on the other right on his butt laughing. He hadn't realized how much fun he could have had with such a short flight.

After darting across the large gap several times, he went into the room that branched off of the area he had just landed in. This room was at least three times larger than the entry of The Hero's Grounds. He silently noted it was shaped like a rupee as he walked in farther.

Eight pillars lined the very large, torn carpet he followed through the room. After passing the last two he round an oddly placed wall to find on the other side a small set of stairs leading up to some sort of alter.

Link climbed to the alter and found a large black chest. Inside this chest was what he had looked for one too many times... The boss key.

He heard a click when the key was removed from the chest, then the ground started to shake. He turned around to see the oddly placed wall along with the pillars all descending to the ground.

The eight pillars soon became eight darknuts and the very two Link had prayed he would never run into.

In two chairs, sat the legendary Black and White Iron Knuckle.

* * *

**For those of you who never played Ganon's Castle from OoT (Ocarina of Time) You have to fight the Black and White Iron Knuckle before you fight Ganon.**

**Palio Avi is latin.**

**I Might not post for the next 2 months because my dad is going into rehab and I will be the temporary father to a younger brother and sister so to speak. And we are moving to california (NNNNOOOO!!!!!) because we are losing our house and gotta stay with my grandparents for a bit.**

**Yeah... My life is a bit rocky but I don't care! =^_^=**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Christmas present to you! For those of you who read the fic that I just started, no worries! I'm not abandoning this one, I'm going to write them both at the same time. For those of you haven't read my new fic, do so as soon as you are done with this chaapter! I will be posting the history of Kabalstin and my other OC's in that fic. Just read it, OK? It will fill in the relationships that MY characters have with each other.  
Hope you Like this!**

Link looked on in awe at the evil figures he had heard one too many stories about. Along with those stories, came nightmares. Now the nightmares had become a reality. A reality he had prayed long and hard would never engulf him.

For the first time in all of his experiences, he was actually afraid for his life. The door he had earlier used to enter the room was now closing, practically burying him alive.

His pulse quickened as the darknuts began their slow advance on his position. Though the suits of armor stayed put. Link silently thanked the Goddesses for their mercy.

Link readied his new found wings for combat as the first darknut reached the steps leading to him. He wished he could somehow capture the faces hidden beneath the helmets for as he flew over his enemies, they lowered their guard as if they were gaping at the feat he had just accomplished.

He rolled across the ground upon landing. Somehow he managed to flip himself upright, weapons draw. The closest darknut regained his composure and moved in to attack.

The two engaged in combat with the colliding of swords. The numb feeling from the clash sent wave after wave of that sweet electrical feeling every warrior craved up his arms. This feeling was only obtainable through battle sadly.

The other darknuts simply watched the two battle._ Probably looking for my openings._ He thought. Several more jolts were sent through his arms as sparks flew around the duo locked in battle. If it weren't for the goal being to kill his opponent, he would consider this to be a dance along with many others.

The armor clad figure faltered for a moment, leaving an opening in the side of his armor just large enough for the Master Sword plunge through and take the life of his dance partner. The tip of Link's sword flew past the darknut's defense and into the soft tissues and organs that inhabited the body.

Blood ran like a river towards the handle of the Master Sword. Similar rivers found paths down the legs of the darknut where they pooled on the floor. Red liquid dripped from Link's gauntlet and down into the pool below.

Link wretched the sword back and forth until it was free of the ribcage and armor. The dead body fell into the cushion of red strewn across the floor with a loud clang that echoed throughout the room.

Three of the seven enemies moved into the fighting position and created a triangle around him. Their stone cold helmets glared daggers upon him for their fallen comrade. Each one now held a personal grudge only satisfied by the blood of a hero.

Farore's avatar ran towards the darknut in front of him with formidable speed. The darknut wasn't ready for such a quick attack and received a face full of metal. The hero removed his shield from where his opponent had stood merely seconds ago to find the darknut lay on the floor.

Link was almost surprised at how easy it was to vanquish the guardian right after The Master Sword broke through the helm of his enemy. The armor fell limp and he turned to face the remaining two.

These two were far more confident then the last one. They each came flying towards Link, swords raised.

Link simply dive rolled in between the two as their swords met with the stone flooring of the chamber. He shoved his shield in between where the helmet met with the armor. The Master Sword followed a similar pattern. Both actions came with the satisfying results of blood loss to those foolish enough to rush him.

The remaining four released the clamps on their armor as Link removed his weapons from the now headless bodies. Their armor fell with a clank upon the ground.

Normally, a darknut would only throw his sword, but these seemed smarter than any normal darknut. Four swords and shields spun through the air, soon followed by four lightly armored figures. He was lucky to dodge the swords, but one shield caught him as he was bringing himself to a stand point.

The hero was knocked back and slammed into the very door to his prison. The shield fell from his body to reveal a very bloodied Hylian face. Link lowered his own shield also exposing a damaged arm.

The four darknuts were soon upon him, fighting to keep him under their grasp. Though they were quick, Link was faster. Pieces of chain mail shot in all directions as The Master Sword broke their bindings. Four swords came down though the were not fast enough.

By the time the swords met with stone, Link was air born again. He was surprised to find that he was able to maintain flight even with his shield arm damaged and his equipment in hand.

He had just enough time to spin around as he landed to block another attack from the four. Link was almost glad he didn't have to fight like this throughout the entire battle. That would have been too much for even someone such as himself.

One darknut finally broke through his defense and cut open a large gash on his thigh. The hero was forced to his knees by two of his foes whom held on to his shoulders. His weapons were removed from him and he was brought to face the ground.

They foolishly took their time in trying to kill him, giving him the proper healing time. The gash closed shut and Link was once again on his feet. The darknuts that held him down were thrown onto their backs several feet behind him.

His sword and shield clattered to the ground behind him. He quickly shot for his weapons and beheaded the two that had held him down.

Pain arched throughout his back as the enemies he had left alone while beheading their friends stabbed through his shoulders. He was mercilessly lifted into the air on the iron poles.

His body screamed in agony as he was shook about. One time around his feet touched ground and a plan of escape formulated.

The two bounced him higher than before and he used the momentum to launch himself into the air. He slid off the swords and rolled across the ground.

His captors slowly moved to re obtain their prisoner._ They just don't get it!_ Link thought as he lay there, letting his wounds close. _If they let me sit, I heal._

Link stood again as the last droplets of his blood vanished from the surface of his skin. The two darknuts stopped and glanced at each other before turning and running towards the two Iron Knuckle's chairs.

_No!_ Link knocked a bomb arrow and let it fly. The end result was very much what he had hoped it to be. Two bodies flew in opposite directions, smoke trailing behind them, the bodies landed in large, smoldering piles on opposite sides of the room.

Link breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down upon the floor. It hadn't been long since his last battle, but eight darknuts was still a workout. Especially considering how many people lose their lives trying to kill them.

Several more moments and Link found himself slowly moving towards his nightmare. He wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was the greatest idea that had ever crossed his mind, but this was most likely the only way out of such a room. The ball and chain crossed his mind just as he was circling around the chairs to face his fears, so he flung the chain out of the 'pocket' and reached out to grab the end of it, just before it collided with the wall behind the chest.

Using the momentum already built up, he brought the hunk of iron back around to collide with Silver Knuckle. The large spiked ball hit in the dead center of the suit of armor and stuck. Link tried several times to pull it free, but to no avail.

Magic coursed through the metal monster and shot out through the holes and cracks laid out upon it's body. Link could not believe his eyes as the suit slowly started melting before him. "Thank you, Farore!" He sighed, lowering his head.

He raised his head once again to see that it wasn't melting... It only appeared to melt because of it's magical aura. The overly large spiked ball was soon alight with blue flames, slowing burning up the chain towards him. So he did what any man with fire would do... Try to put it out by throwing it around as fast as he can.

Link thought of the Iron Boots and soon they were on his feet thanks to Midna's 'pouch'. Digging the souls of his feet into the now cracking stone, he pulled with a strength fueled purely by adrenaline. The Iron Knuckle flew out of the chair along with his weapon. The reanimated suit of armor let out a scream of hatred as it was spun around twice, and flung threw the air. Headed directly towards the Gold Knuckle.

The burning heap of silver blue flames exploded upon impact, scattering blue flames around the two figures. The Silver Knuckle slid off his counterpart onto the floor. The armor shattered on the floor very much like the Mirror of Twilight. Little pieces glinted in the fire light provided by the torches on the walls, which had been hit by the blue fire and converted to it's depressing dim light.

_Doesn't matter what I do, I'm always going to be haunted by the one day. That memory is going to be the death of me if I'm so frequently reminded of what SHE did!_ Link was very much right, for the Gold Knuckle had already begun his slow stalk towards the hero. Each step he took was like a heart beat, slowly increasing in the face of fear.

Link watched the Gold Knuckle kick aside the melting ball and chain with not so much as a single glance. The suit didn't even try to hit as far as it flew, it looked like if Link had tried to do such a feet, he would not only have to be running first but he would probably break his leg doing it. The flames surrounding his weapon increased and consumed it within a matter of seconds. All that was left was a puddle of boiling iron.

_Damn it! That was one of my favorite weapons! _Before Link could think anymore of his loss, his enemy swung it's oversized axe, severing several hairs from his bangs. Link back flipped away before it's second blade could make comeback, landing several feet from where he was before. He pressed a red jewel on his belt, which in turn glowed brightly before coating him in a red and gold suit of armor.

The weight of his wallet was quickly noticed, as was it's width. He could feel the numbers counting down each second. 999, 998, 997, and so on and so forth. The mighty axe came flying at him again, only this time Link raised his shield. The force of the collision forced him back three steps, but he was once again in the fray only moments later. Slashing his way through the golden figure's defense, he scored three consecutive hits just bellow the helm before being hit once again.

The weight of his wallet quickly dropped, then resumed it's original pace. He quickly launched himself into the air with his arms, narrowly missing the axe that was swept across the ground in an attempt to cleave his arm from it's shoulder.

His boots were the first thing to slam into the armored head soon followed by a body. The large suit was knocked to the ground while Link was left to slam into a wall. The wall cracked around him as his financial worries increased. It would be long until his suit would darken and immobilize him. The Gold Knuckle tried fruitlessly to bring itself to a stand point, but was not quick enough.

The Master Sword struck in the helm of the great nightmare with a bright flash. The monster howled as blue fire consumed it's shining state, leaving it with the same fate as the last. Shards shot in all directions, shining like stars.

Link removed the armor just as his wallet reached the four hundred mark. The door he originally came through slid up, allowing freedom to it's champion. He quickly left the hell hold and worked his way back to the temple's entrance. Of course, flying over the chasm several times upon leaving the hallway.

He stared up at the boss door and it's ominous lock, half expecting to die from what lay inside. If getting the key was so hard, what was the final battle going to be like? He made sure the three fairies were still in their bottles along with a forth bottle still full of fairy tears. Thankful to find that they were all still intact, Link removed the lock from it's door.

Unlike most doors, this one slid up slowly, as if allowing you to take your final breaths and say your good byes. The stairway left in it's wake led downwards, other than the light from the entrance room, there was nothing to illuminate the lower levels. He took the first step, then the second and was soon at the bottom. The large door behind him slammed shut and all light was cut off.

He lit his lantern to find this room, like the entrance, was covered in gold. Though the quality was far greater in here. Some parts of the room sparkled even without light of his lantern. Placed at about fifteen feet in front of him was a single tree. Surrounding this tree was a small mound of dirt, spread out about three feet in all directions.

Link walked up the small mound and touched the tree. Death, sprouted outwards from where his hand touched and consumed the tree. Leaves fell around him like snow, and withered before hitting the ground. Spiderweb looking lines spiraled away from the mound and covered the gold. The room was now mist and lit by something other worldly. Reflective water slowly rose up from the never ending expanse below him.

He turned back to the entrance to find that there was now a second door just to the left of it. Not wanting to stay in such an odd room for too long, he ran towards it. Link tried to open the door, but it would not slide, turn, or disappear upon contact. He turned back towards the tree to find a dark figure up against the tree.

The figure raised something to his mouth and music began to play.

**(Go to my youtube account now and watch "Twilight's Silver Lining on 12 hole and 6 hole ocarina". Or type in the quoted text into the youtube search bar. My youtube account is xCONGIEx if you can't find it or were too lazy to go to my profile. When I finish writing the longer version, I swear I will post it!)**

The hauntingly smooth melody brought tears of remembrance to Link's eyes. He walked closer to the figure and it immediately stopped playing. "Link, you have done well to make it this far." The figure spoke. "But you don't even know why you came here. You just dove right in the first chance you got."

Link now standing before the bank of the mound, pondered what the figure had said. "You are right, I don't know why I came down here. I'm guessing you do, however?"

The figure stood and dropped his cloak. Deep brown eyes stared into Link's own cold blue. Link was the first to falter and break eye contact. The figure was a white male, but something was very wrong about him. Pitch black hair swooped across the man's right eye, and down his cheek. Hint's of blue moved across his hair very much like the waves of the ocean. This same hue moved across his pearl like skin with the reflective properties of the water below him.

A blue tunic lay upon the man's average chest, a red trim around the neckline. A gray undershirt covered his arms, and poked out just above the tunic's trim. A purple handle lay across the man's right shoulder, suggesting in it's outline a long-sword for a weapon.

Simple, brown, fingerless gauntlets were worn on either hand. Though the right hand had the middle and index fingers covered, most likely to ease the tension when firing an arrow.

He wore dark blue, almost black, leggins for pants. An odd holster was strapped to his left leg, while a quiver chalked full of arrows lay on his right. Tan boots, very much like Link's own stopped halfway up his calf. A small circle or what looked like an emblem lay where the ankles would normally be if they were visible. _Who is he?_ Link thought.

"I do know why you are here. It has been anticipated that you would be here since I was dis banned."

"Dis banned from what?" Link interrupted.

"Please, let me finish. I was told you would come in looking for a portal to the Twilight, even if it was not in your immediate thoughts. I'm sorry to disappoint you, there is no portal. But there is a key to a portal. Or at least... part of a key."

"A key?" Link interrupted again.

"Let me finish or you are never leaving." He warned. "The other three pieces are scattered through Hyrule's old Temples. The only way to find these Temples is to search their respective owners homelands. The owners are Sages of old Hyrule dis banned, like myself. I was one of the sages at one time, but only the original sages were given a resting place. And on top of that, only the water, fire, and forest sages were given temples.

The other three were told they could do whatever they wished to do. In other words they were given their old lives back along with immortality. Though the immortality only goes as far as never aging or getting sick. They can still lose their bodies to a wound.

If my sources are correct, you have met one of them already. Nabooru, I think it was? I never really did like her... Too confusing... Anyways, you were also thinking that this was going to be a hard fight, yes?"

There was no response, Link just sat there.

"uh... You may talk now."

"OK, yes I did think this was going to be hard. Was the room with the key my challenge?"

The man chuckled. "Yes it was. I am actually quite surprised you made it through!"

"Me too. You never did answer my question though. What were you dis banned from?"

"I was the Sage of Water about... a thousand years ago." He said, while tilting his head to the side. Desperately trying to get a grasp on how many years had gone by.

"How could you have, Nabooru said she was dis banned a few hundred years ago."

"Believe me when I say this. You lose track of time easily when you are ageless. You tend to forget your own birthday as well... Not that you needed to know that or anything. After I was removed and those weird white sages were put into charge, I was told to come here and wait for you! Aren't you special?"

Link cocked his head to the side. "Who told you to come here?"

"Look on the back of your hand." Link looked down. "The Triforce?"

"No..."

"Courage!"

"Yes, Link! Courage is a sentient being, No! The Goddess Farore! She told me to wait for her avatar!" The man turned around and banged his head on the tree. A shield shaped like the Hylian shield lay on his back. A large emblem upon it's surface. A dolphin and shark crisscrossed in an X pattern upon it. The Dolphin starting at the bottom right and overlapping the shark. The shark being just the opposite.

"You certainly don't betray your hair color, Link." Said the man, now turning around to face him again.

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

"Exactly."

Link stood there confused. "Whatever... Who are you? I know what you do and why you are here but I still don't know your name."

"Oh, yes. Forgive me for my formalities have been rather destroyed by sitting here for a century or two. My name is Zorn Haplen. Now that my introduction has been complete, shall we go down to the lower levels?" He asked motioning towards the door.

The door slid upwards and a circular staircase was revealed. Zorn began walking and Link followed suit. The staircase rounded once then opened up into a dizzying room. Silver water lay at the bottom of the few steps in front of him. The walls were compiled completely of what looked like magic. Always moving, and flowing.

**(Think of the fairy fountains from OoT)**

The duo walked out into the water towards a small platform in the center. Link looked around to see the room was shaped like the Triforce, and he was standing in it's center. Three alcoves serving to represent each Goddess were on the three sides of the room. Small platforms held flames with respective colors on them. Green, red, and blue.

Zorn tapped him on the shoulder and motioned towards the pedestal. "This is the most sought after item in all of Hyrule." Link picked up the object and held it to his lips.

Zorn smiled. "The Ocarina of Time!"

* * *

**Let me guess... you saw this coming a mile away? XD  
Now that I have given you an Xmas present... It's your turn to give me one by reviewing!  
Remember! No flames!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AGH! Almost as short as chapter 4! I'm sorry I couldn't make this longer, I just couldn't think of anything. I am also VERY sorry for the fight scene in the last chapter. It was the first time I ever wrote a fight scene. I normally write about everyday life and simple scenes. I could picture the entire thing in my head, but when I wrote it down... It sucked. But no worries, When the entire fic is complete, I'll go back and fix it. This is, of course, the first draft. Yeah, That's right! Everything is fresh off the press! No reading over it, or nothing! **

**With that said, if you see a grammer error, don't tell me I fucked everything up... I only read it once...**

**BTW, if you like this story, I found one that is A BILLION TIMES BETTER THAN MINE!!! It follows many of the same things that I was later going to throw into my story (well kinda. It's not word for word or anything like that.), which is freaking awesome! The story is called "Hearoes of Time" and is written by a friend of mine called "Gargravarr". His story also updates A LOT faster than mine, as in, 1 - 3 - 4 days! THAT'S insane! **

**Listen to me ramble XD Don't worry, I'm done now. **

* * *

The Ocarina felt amazing in his hands. It was like when he held this, he was complete, whole. It felt as if the empty pieces of life were filled in. Link loved it. The ceramic feel to it along with it's glossy finish almost made it seem too good to be true. They way his fingers wrapped around it was miraculous alone. Combined with the 'perfect' feeling it gave him, heaven was only a few steps away.

Zorn came up behind him and placed a hand on either shoulder. "Now, blow..." He whispered.

Link obeyed the man's command, almost immediately. Sweet sounds sang through the rather still air around them, echoing off of any and all surfaces. He played with a ghostly skill, as if his fingers were being guided by an invisible force. Pure energy seemed to pour out of the uncovered holes, covering the entire instrument. His hand switched positions many times, in sync with the 'ticks' of his tongue.

Before long, the music faded into the silence that had occupied the room before. "Do you know what you just played, Link?" Zorn asked. In reply, his head moved from side to side. "You just played Twilight's Requiem."** (A.K.A. Midna's Theme)** "The Hero of Time was very fond of this in his old age. He played in his hut, before it was destroyed. Or so I've heard."

Link sunk to his knees and lowered the blue object from his mouth. Small tremors could be seen arching across his muscular back, even through three layers of garb.

"Link? Oh, no.... Don't do this, not now. Hold your composure boy, and don't break down every time twilight is mentioned. It's not manly..." He finished, folding his arms.

"Not manly? A true man cries, a false one dies!" Link suddenly countered.

"Well played, you certainly are smarted than I gave you credit for a minute ago. Tell me though, how long does the man cry before he is reduced to a boy?"

"I only lost her a few days ago!" He screeched.

Zorn stared, wide eyed. "That Gerudo sure did hit you hard, didn't she? It's been a week and a half, you wanna go lye down, man?"

"Yeah... It is getting late... Do you have a place to sleep? Other than here, I mean."

Zorn sat there for a few moments before replying. "No, I don't. I've been down here so long, I didn't think about what I would do when I awoke from that damned sleep. You got a couch or something I could crash on?"

"Yeah I do." Link said, already moving up the stairs.

* * *

Jerska quivered in fear before the dark lord he had unwillingly come to serve. They had never met before now, he was a large man, standing at least seven feet tall. Small, glowing, white scars lay scattered across his arms and face, his arms more than his face however. Kabalstin's eyes were those of a blind man, faded and cold.

Even with such eyes, his stare was direct and ever accurate. They seemed to stare into the very utmost center of your soul. Deeper and deeper until all of your secrets were open to The Dark Lord's mind. _I serve for a reason, not a want._ Jerska reminded himself.

Kabalstin leaned closer to his face. "Well? Where is the key to the vault?" No answer. "Shall I kill a few close to you before you submit?"

Jerska gave in at the mention of loved ones. "Wait, wait. The princess keeps on her hand at all times. Other than that, I know nothing."

"Why Should I believe that, you let her waltz right on out of here. Are you plotting to throw me in the wrong direction? Let me tell you that the death of every one you have ever glanced at will die if you do!"

The man fell on his knees before his evil master. "Please, don't! I don't know anything more, I would never betray you!"

"No of course you wouldn't, too many lives in danger, right?" Kabalstin turned away from the frightened Twili to face his young agent, Kaiden. "I want you to lead squad one-eleven ahead of Midna a capture her. Bring her back here and lock her in a void cell."

**(Void Cell – Very powerful magical prison, made completely out of un-fabricated space, with little magical manipulation involved. Used mainly to confine magicians, though is sometimes used to hold those whom are too powerful of a fighter to contain in a standard holding area. Nothing can get in or out of it, including magic, unless willed by it's creator. If the creator is killed, it's inhabitants will be released almost instantaneously.)**

Without a single spoken word, Kaiden dissolved into Twilight matter and flew off to her duties.

Kabalstin turned back to Jerska where he lay upon the floor. "You had better pray that she has what I'm looking for, or at the very least, the information I require. Or that so called 'secret' wife of yours will meet a very painful, slow, agonizing death before your eyes!"

* * *

Midna had been traveling for nearly a day now, her magic exhausted long ago. It had been a good idea to dress accordingly for the terrain hadn't fully recovered yet. She found herself having to make running jumps over open Twilight just to move herself onwards. If she had chosen to be a Goddess before Link, she probably would be falling through open Twilight right now. _High heels, never to be worn again!_ She scoffed.

Not only was it easier to travel in boots, but they were far more comfortable then anything she had worn previously.

Midna skipped around another few 'In construction' areas before rounding the cliff wall she had been following for the past hour. While still in flight, she spotted a path leading up to the spring in the large canyon. Now in the canyon, it was nothing like it had looked like in her mind's eye.

It was very much like a mine field. Pointed rocks lay haphazardly on either side of the small walkway leading through the area. She followed the trail upwards more with her eyes and found that it went up a very long ways, however the rough rock filled pits on either side, went down. _Leave it to the Goddess's to make a easy looking trap unbelievably deadly._ Midna walked further into the canyon and up onto the slope. No sooner had her boot set down upon the slope did she slip backwards, flat onto her rear.

The princess rubbed out the pain, then examined the slope. It was covered in a slick, transparent layer of limestone. Though she couldn't truly see it, it felt just like it and had some of the same qualities. She stood up from her sitting position and once again planted her foot on the slope. This time taking extra precaution in it's placement.

Thoughts began to run through her mind as she lifted her next foot up onto the path. _Is risking my life really worth trying to see him again so soon? I could just fly up if I rest... No, Link needs to know I didn't truly abandon him! _Her foot slid down a moment and dropped her to all fours. Midna brought her foot back up and continued her climb._ But what if won't forgive me?_

Her foot slipped again and she slid back down to the beginning. Her knees were the first to hit, then her hands. As her hands hit the rougher rock, her elbows faltered and she skid across the ground. Midna brought herself into a sitting position.

Other than a few cuts across her cheek, she was unscathed. Though the she once held dwindled, replacing her original idea, with the slightly longer one._ Fine, I'll wait until I can fly again._

* * *

Several hours passed, and Midna found herself drifting into sleep as what the Twili called night, fell across the realm. Her magic had been replenished, but almost all physical energy had been wiped out in the three hour wait.

Against the will of her body, Midna stood up and began charging the required magic for the jump up. In her mind's eye, she saw the three Fused Shadow. Reaching out, she called forth it's shadows. Shadows flowed around her and inclosed her body in a sort of a coffin.

Moments later, Midna was airborne. Following the path before her, it took nearly five minutes to reach her destination. She shivered at the thought of trying to climb the entire walkway. A few hundred feet ahead of her was a small opening at the very end of the walkway, where the canyon ended. She carefully navigated her way through the small hole with expert precision.

The small entrance opened up into an unbelievable cave. Light reflected off the water which in turn reflected off of the smooth surfaces, creating a sight not of the natural. A lone dead tree sit in the center of the spring, up on a small mound of sand, creating a feeling of dread.

As Midna stepped into the water, a figure faded into existence along with light tune. The notes became louder as the shape took the form of a hylian, sitting up against the tree. Little details began to start forming, such as color, and clothing.

The Twilight Princess' mouth hung open agape as the figure suddenly completed his features. Before her sat what looked to be Link, except his hair and were slightly different. His nose came to more of a point and his hair was a brighter blonde. In his mouth he played a small flute like instrument, colored like that of a peach. His fingers moving every so often to change a note. **(Song, Zelda's Lullaby – OoT)**

"L-L-Link?!?" Midna squeaked out.

The music stopped and he lowered the instrument. "That is my name, but am sorry Princess, I am not the hero you seek. What brings you to my humble spring?"

Midna was unable to bring words forth. The man before looked almost exactly like Link, how could this be another Link?

The man chuckled. " I wish I could explain everything to you, but I haven't the time for such." He let out a loud laugh. "Ironic isn't it? I am the Hero of Time, but I don't have any to spare!" He let himself fall to the side in laughter.

"But, but, but...."

He sat up once again on the tree. "Like I said, I can't explain, we haven't the time. All I can tell you is that you need to get out of here, there are a few 'baddies' chasing you."

Midna just stare at him still in shock. _Two Links... What is this world coming to?!?_

"Uh... you can stop staring at me..."

She quickly snapped out of her trance. "ptph... hunnavsu...." She stuttered. A moment later, her words to her and she continued her speech. "Two things, is this a dream and if it isn't, can you send me to the Link I AM looking for?"

"This is no dream, I assure you. And no, I can't send you to the Light Realm. Your enemies are a bit too close for that. If I was given more time to make it seem like this place was simply a portal and not a spring, then yes I could have. But, as of this moment, my existence is a secret to all of the Twili. Save for yourself."

"Enemies? Who?"

"A group of rebels whom have been plotting for about twenty years." He said yawning.

"Plotting what?"

"I can't tell you, but you are going to find out if they get here and you haven't left." The small instrument was lifted to his mouth again and the music began to play. Then he began to fade away, as the music lost it's base and increased in treble.

Midna was once again all alone in the cave, without strength, and tiring more. She felt something just a moment later. A small ripple in the fabrications around her. A few seconds later, a group of twenty armed soldiers appeared before the cave entrance.

A woman walked forth from the group of soldiers. She was mostly covered, save for eyes. "Hello princess."

"Who are you!" Midna barked out.

"My name is Kaiden, I do hope I haven't ruined anything."

_Not good!_ Midna thought._ I am too weak for a fight!_

"Awe!" Kaiden cooed. "Is the princess in need of a little nappy-poo?" An evil snicker came forth from her just before lunging at Midna.

Something felt very wrong, but the princess was unable to figure out just what it was before it was too late. Kaiden flew through Midna and disappeared behind her. Seconds later, she reappeared directly in front of the princess.

Midna tried to move, tried to do anything, but her body failed her. "She is in dire need of a nap! Maybe with a little more magic, you will finally go to sleep."

The princess noticed what the woman was doing now. She was binding her in a very large amount of matter. Practically placing her inside of a wall. With all willpower Midna held, it was not enough for her fatigued body.

The pressure around her increased as the mysterious woman waved 'goodbye' to her. It finally pushed her over the edge and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Ganon suddenly awoke with a start. Something felt very wrong, like he was being squeezed by a very large force. He stood and realized he only felt the call of nature breaking wind upon him. He was now in the Forest Temple, after braving all of the northern temples along with Arbiter's Grounds. He had convinced a Zora to take him to the Water Temple, a Goron to allow him passage into the mines, and a Yeti to give him shelter.

Things had gone fairly well over the few days of travel. During his travels he found that all of his magical abilities were still with him, minus anything given to him by the Triforce. So he could increase his abilities, fly, and teleport with an extreme level of concentration, and even if he succeeded, it wasn't very far.

His business was soon finished and he lay back down in the center of the temple's second room. _I'll go get Link tomorrow and then take him to the Sacred Grove for some training, that is, IF he trusts me yet. You would think someone as forgiving as himself would give anyone a second chance, especially since I was sent by the Golden Three._

The large Gerudo lay there for a few minutes, tracing any patterns he could find on the ceiling before drifting off back to sleep. Dreaming of a certain someone, he could hopefully share his life with some day.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm sorry! I had to make that small joke with Ganon there XD!!!! It was just too easy!  
Tell me what you guys thought, K? **

**AND DON'T FORGET TO READ THE STORY I MENTIONED AT THE TOP!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Damn... a day late... Oh well, at least it is here right? I've been trying to get back in the flow of writing these past two chapters, and I think I'm back in. It took a lot of reading to do it, and refraining from txting, but my skill is back. I went off this week in the Left 4 Dead section, and was surprised to find that most, if not all, stories in there are better than most LoZ fics I have read. That is really sad my friends... Although, we Zelda fans still have about 14,000 more fics than them XD**

**Speaking of which, I found a few there suggesting a female hunter... Regaining her mind... So far good fic, see if you can find it! Whoever finds at least one out of four stories I found like that, will have their fic read by me, and then mentioned here. Good Luck!**

* * *

Kaiden had just finished placing the locks on the Void Cell when The Princess suddenly awoke. Too bad for her, the cell was only visible to those outside of it. Inside it is an endless void, giving the cell it's name.

She watched Midna thrash about for a few minutes before simply turning, and leaving. She exited The Princess's room and continued to make her way to the throne room. The dead littered the hallways, spilling their red liquid across the walkway. Many dying, if not dead already.

Kaiden had never admitted her distaste for death to her master before, but she actually didn't like seeing a corpse. He would probably beat her and tell her to be a strong warrior if she did tell him. _Just like he did when I was a child._ She thought.

Images of bloody welts upon her body returned to her as she continued her small journey. _A figure entered her mind as well. Bringing up his club again, he brought it down moments later on her shoulder, bruising the bone and popping it of place._

Tears began to form from the memories of her childhood. Kaiden stopped and leaned up against one of the walls before silently crying. _He brought his hand up then swung it, back handing her face. More blood streamed from her already abused mouth and onto the floor, staining it for many days yet to come._

"_Please." She pleaded. "Please, stop. I hurt."_

"_Shut up!" He swung at her again, hitting her lower back. She fell to the floor in a heap screaming. His boot came flying at her face and swiftly stole her consciousness away._

Soft sobs came from the woman on the wall, along with the dripping sound of her teas on the cold stone below her. The memory of being broken, bit by bit, and hardened into a Goddess of war was always a frightful one. She was thankful of her abilities, but the path to gaining them could have been painless.

Her breakdown soon passed and was once again hidden in her ice cold demeanor, not to surface again for many moon. Kaiden resumed her previous movement through the hallways until finally coming upon the large throne room.

Jerska still lay on the floor, bowing to The Dark Lord. Kabalstin glanced off in her direction, devilishly grinning when he saw her approach. " Tell me you have her." She simply nodded in reply, trying her hardest to keep her hatred for the man under the surface.

"Good girl, is she awake yet?"

"She woke up just as I was finishing the last lock."

"Good."

* * *

Midna felt a never ending pressure around her as she woke. Maybe if she rolled over, the blanket would ease up a bit. She rolled around, trying to loosen her coverings, but nothing worked. Suddenly, the memory of her encounter rushed back. She shot up and tried to look around, but when she opened her eyes, it seemed as if they hadn't opened at all.

Not a single sound could be heard around her, there wasn't even an air current. This was a silence that she had not once been faced with. Had she been captured? Most likely... She moved onto all fours and began feeling her way around. Her hand found where the floor met the wall a few moments later, from there she followed it to the right.

The corner she had been searching for suddenly became apparent to her as she collided face first into it. Midna slowly followed it and moved up the crease until standing. She turned around and walked straight out from the corner, only to find three steps ahead of her, another corner.

It began to dawn on The Princess that she was in a very small box, trapped. Panic began to rise in her until she started running around, banging into all of the walls around her. Nothing moved upon impact, telling here that either she was in a very strong box held in place, or she was in some sort of a cell, the door most likely being above her.

She reached up and found the ceiling only a foot above her, slamming her wrist into it. The sudden pain forced her to pull back immediately. Slowly this time, her hand found it's way to the ceiling and searched for any sort of a crease upon it. Not finding anything, she switched to the floor in hope for finding an exit.

Nothing was found after searching everything around her several times. Midna screamed out, hoping someone would hear here and tell where she was. Her voice died away after several attempts, but no one came. Her back hit the wall and she slid down it until resting in a sitting position. _This can't be happening._ She thought. _I was so close to him, now so far away. Who were those people? What do they want from me?_

Midna remembered how 'Link' had said that no one knew of his existence other than herself at the moment._ How did they know I was there?!?Wait... Where am I now?_ The endless darkness was beginning it's maddening process, slowly changing her thoughts from logic, to rather insane and mostly impossible. _Maybe they buried me in a tomb, or a slab of stone. _

_Goddess' who were they?!? Where they working with Ganon and are now angered with my helping in his death? What kind of a person could serve that monster!_

Just then, a small crack appeared in the wall adjacent from herself, traces of light pouring in. Had they heard her, or was this not as good as she hoped it to be?

"Midna." Came a male's voice.

"Who are you, why am I here?" She responded, trying to keep any traces of fear out of her voice.

"I have a few questions for you, as for who I am, I am afraid you are going to have to earn that one from me with answers."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know a few things about the vault."

She stayed quite for a few moments, then spoke again. "I do not know of a 'vault'."

"Do not try a weasel your way out of this, I know where it is and I know how to open it. All I want is for you to tell me about it."

"I know nothing of any vault!" She stated once again. There was some mumbling from the man just barely too low to hear. The crack widened suddenly and she could see her captors faces. The woman she had fought earlier was standing with her arms crossed next to a large man, most likely seven feet in height. On the large man's right, was Jerska. _That little son of a bitch!_

"Jerska! What is the meaning of this?"

"I am sorry, but I had no choice."

The large man back handed him as he finished his sentence, forcing him to the floor. "When I say Do Not Speak, that means. DO. NOT. SPEAK!"

The councilor nodded once before standing, his head hung low.

"Now, the vault if you would be so kind."

"I told you, I don't know anything about a vault!"

The large man sighed. "Bring in the interrogator and Jerska's... 'Friend'." Moments later, a woman with large bruises was dragged by chains in front of the large man. The one whom dragged her in walked next to the woman Midna faced earlier a stood at attention. He looked like someone who would torture their victims, or at least, that is what his leather coat suggested.

Jerska shot forward and cradled the woman's head in his lap, gently stroking her hair. "you said you wouldn't hurt her!"

The large man grinned. "_I_ didn't. _He_ did." He said pointing to the man in the leather.

The woman's eyes fluttered open, and she winced in pain. Her eyes were painfully bloodshot, dark circles underneath them. "Jer... Jerska?"

"it's OK, I won't let them hurt you anymore." He said, pulling her closer, tears streaming down his face.

"You see princess." The tall man spoke again. "If you don't tell us everything we want to know, I will give him the knife and force his hand to her chest! You wouldn't tell a husband to kill his wife, would you?"

Midna was deeply torn with the revelation before her. If she didn't tell them all she knew, her friend would kill his lover against his will. On the other hand, if she did... They would probably all be enslaved.

"If you are considering letting her die, don' think that will be the only blood spilled. There are many more Twili in chains right now."

"If I tell you, what assurances do I have that you will let my people go?"

"None, but the price of not telling me could be far more grave."

He was right. He had trapped her in a mind game from the very start, slowly forcing her into the decision. "I want them all free before I tell you anything."

"Are you sure you want to risk my hospitality?"

Once again he had her on a tightrope, a wobbly one at that. "What is it that you seek in the vault?"

"Just a few ancient items, mainly those assembling a helmet. But that won't matter much longer. You have a minute to decide." He said, pulling out a jagged knife.

"Fine, I'll tell you... The vault contains many traps that all lead to a room filled with the Founder – King's treasures. All too powerful for any modern day wearer, that's why they are there. Every royal before myself has died touching them. And with that bit of information in your mind, no, I have never been in there."

"Thank you, was that really so hard?" He asked while putting the knife away. "Now, where is the key?"

Midna visibly flinched at that. "Are you seriously going to try and get items guarded by the very souls that died trying to get them before you?"

"There it is!" He exclaimed. "I knew there was some other trick to the vault! Yes I am serious, the key?"

The Princess looked down at the two lovers, crying. She knew that there would be many more couples before her just like this one if she refused. Finally giving in, a large key was produced from her cloak. The key itself looked like the key Zant used to lock the throne room, although instead of a red gem, there was a single sol.

The large man walked forward, easily stepping over Jerska and the woman. He extended his hand out towards her, almost already taking the key. She slowly handed him the key, halting once before finally letting it drop into his greedy palm.

He walked over the two once again and stopped in front of the leather clad man, whispering something in his ear, then walking out of the room. The leather man looked at the two on the floor, sighing, and quickly followed suit of the first man.

The woman walked to the door, shutting it behind them, and standing at attention beside it. Midna watched her closely, trying to figure out what was behind the woman's blank expression. Her face just didn't seem right, like there was a shadow covering it's true markings, and nature.

The air about her only seemed to move when told to, suggesting it be controlled by thought alone. The woman's face fell for a moment, then quickly snapped back into attention before anyone could notice. But someone did notice. It was the clue Midna was looking for, the clue that would unravel why someone so powerful was under the influence of a man who would make another kill their lover, just to get what he wants.

Midna turned her gaze away from the woman and focused on Jerska once again. "Jerska, who is this, what's going on here?"

He slowly looked away from the one on his lap and up at her. "They said they would kill my wife if I didn't help them, they promised her safety. Look at her, look at my sweet Veronica! They lied to me!" He was now screaming, tears being taken over by rage. "They beat her!"

"Jerska, calm down, who are they?"

"_They!"_ He spat. " Are bunch of demons!"

The woman by the door flinched at his words, obviously stricken by them. "We are not demons, Kabalstin is the only demon here." She started. "He only wants what he wants and will not let anyone stand in his way."

"Who is Kabalstin?" Midna asked.

"He was the man you gave the key to. You might as well have given him the key to whole damned world."

"Please tell me what is going on, I don't have any idea what you are talking about!"

"Alright, I shall start from the beginning."

* * *

_Kabalstin was banished, along with your Founder-Kings, into the Twilight. He was the fifth to join them, though he was never mentioned in your text books because of his betrayal. The four before him decided that he was not to be remembered by any of their descendants, they said to him that he was too evil for the likes of others._

_So they trapped him in the void between the Light and Twilight realms, since they couldn't send him directly to another realm. The reason for this is the locks placed by the Goddesses, blocked all travel between the realms, unless permitted by a spirit, or a magical item. Such as the Mirror of Twilight._

_Kabalstin sat in the void for many years, more than he could count, waiting for the opportune moment. When the sages of the Light realm banished Ganondorf, Kabalstin simply reached out and followed him back to the Twilight._

_He very nearly was killed by The King of Darkness that day, sustaining many wounds from that cursed sword of his. Ganon gave chase for some time, both of them leaving a trail of blood behind them. Ganondorf gave up first, not giving damn about him._

_When Ganon was out of sight, Kabalstin searched out a cave and lay to rest in it for the night. The next morning he found many tunnels further in the cave. That was where he established his fortress. His workforce was compiled of the same type of people now under his influence. The higher up on the chain of command are the already evil thieves and slavers, simply joining him for a much larger profit._

_The large movement didn't go unnoticed, however. The Founder-Kings were upon him a few months after his construction start date, nearly four hundred years ago. The royal guard destroyed the many establishments at the mouth of the cave, but were all killed, along with the Kings, before making it anywhere near it's inner sanctum._

_Now that he had taken his old comrades down, he himself settled for a time, taking a wife and bearing fruit. His wife was killed a year after his daughter was born, by the royal generation of a hundred years ago. He began plotting nearly a week after his beloved's death on how he would satisfy his revenge._

_He decided to leave it to a captor, who brought the royals before him. He killed them very slowly, and brutally, forcing his daughter to watch. He did many things like that in front of his daughter after that, telling her of revenge, hate, and the evils of the world. She died at the age of twelve, nearly six years after the royal death she first witnessed._

_Left with nothing, he went into a frenzy, taking many men's families so that the men would work for him. His army is now compiled of such, along with many others whom simply joined him._

* * *

Midna was on the brink of tears, those royals she talked so calmly about... Those were her parents, her family. That bastard she had just handed the keys to the kingdom to, stole all she had cared about. She remembered that day, there many guards running about.

_Her care taker was at the door telling her all would be well, that they would find her parents. More screams came in the direction of the throne room, along with what sounded like a loud banging. The banging suddenly stopped and guards pored into the throne, only to find it empty a free of any screaming they heard only moments ago._

Anger was now inside her, boiling over it's hot cauldron and onto the floor. "Those were my parents!" She suddenly burst out. Magic seeped out of her, building a large ball in her hands. The dark energy collided seconds later, having little to no effect upon it's surface.

* * *

Kaiden watched her fire blast after blast of magic at the walls of her cell, only to fail each time. "You shouldn't where yourself out princess, you will need your strength should Kabalstin decide to have a little fun with you."

She just kept firing, completely ignoring her warning, until finally slumping down and falling asleep against the cell wall. _Stupid girl._ Kaiden thought. Just then, Kabalstin burst into the room. Blood covered his clothing, some his, some not.

"What the Fuck is that THING guarding the second hallway?!?" He burst out.

"She is asleep, sir. She tried to break out and fell from exhaustion."

He looked at Kaiden for a moment, then back to Midna. "I want to know when she wakes up, I have a game or two in mind."

"Yes, sir." She replied. The overly large bastard left the room after that, slamming the door behind him. She looked back to the floor, Jerska was whispering something to the girl just barely too low to hear, though some words were audible.

He said things like, bastard, evil, hate them all, so sorry. Things that sunk deep into her heart. _Why had I never been told of such things? Why did he have her beaten, what did he see he could gain by hurting her?_ The tragedy before her played a tune that changed her being. Her heart changed to a beautiful, creamy red at that very moment.

The crumbled away, showing more of it's beauty. It began weeping at the sight before Kaiden._ Why did I agree to this? How can he torture the lives of lovers like they were mere paper tossed into a flame? How could I ever call him father again?_

**Wait, what? Oh Snap! Kaiden is a character that I have worked very hard on, even harder than Zorn! She is probobly the best character I have ever come up with, and is also my favorite. You can use any of my characters for your fics, if you like, but you have to ask!**

**Review guys!** **I wanna know if I did as good as I thought I did! **

**SBG: I told you already, no corrections until I'm done. Unless it is a plot hole, that will be fixed quickly. So don't say anything about my grammer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm trying to get back into weekly updates, but the past week or two have been the exact definition of hell. I am trying though. I apologize for the choppyness of some parts, and for chapter 9 and 10, if I haven't already. I can't remember. And just a quick announcement... I may put TSL on hold so another story can take place. It's going to be about the Witch from L4D 1 and 2. I'm not saying that this WILL be put on hold, I'm saying there is a chance that it could be.**

**With that in mind, would anyone like to contribute an OC or some ideas for it? Or maybe for this one as well? It's up to you guys I guess.**

* * *

Jerska sat with his head hung low for many hours, crying over his love. Her bloodied legs told the story of hell. The sight angered him, far beyond that of a regular emotion. Hatred... It fueled him, making him feel more powerful than he truly was.

Kabalstin entered every once in awhile to ask if she had stirred since his last visit, enraging Jerska every time. One time though, he almost stood up and murdered the bastard on the spot, regardless of any consequences.

Midna began to sit up a few moments later, holding her head with one hand. The movement caught his attention and he turned his head for a moment. Satisfied with his quick peek, he looked back down to his love, bringing back his hatred at the same time.

_Why would they lie to me?_ He thought. _Didn't he know that I would betray him if he did this?_ As if one cue, the overly large man came back in the room.

"Ah, our sweet princess is awake. Did you have a nice nap?" He asked, earning a glare from Midna as she sat up. "Yeah, I did. Did you have a nice time in the vault?"

He gave a slight chuckle at her humor. "Why yes, I did. I had a lot of fun with that thing in the second hallway too. I lost many men's lives, lives you could have saved if you had just told me all there was to know of the damned place."

"I did tell you all I know." She retorted.

"Oh really? Because if there is more that you do know and you don't tell me, you will wish you had." He finished his sentence and left the room, headed back to fight the damned in the vault.

The door closed, leaving the four alone in the room again. Kaiden was the first to break the silence. "You know, if there is something that you didn't tell him, there is going to be hell to pay."

"I know, but that price is far from steep if he gets what he wants." Her words rolled around in Kaiden's head for a long time after that. There meaning breaking through even deeper than her mother's dying wish.

"Why do you push him so?" She asked.

"I have faced far worse than him. I was actually hoping the first hallway would kill him, maybe the fifth will."

The door burst back open, Kabalstin in it's wake. "I'm afraid that I heard all of that my dear, now someone loses their life!" The jagged knife he had wielded earlier was out once again and floating towards Jerska. The man saw what was happening and began whimpering. "No... No... NO..." He sobbed.

To Midna's surprise, Jerska's hand went up to catch it, and slowly descend into the chest below him. Her senses told her there was magic forcing what was being played out before her. The blade didn't offer a quick death, instead it slowed even further as it approached her.

The blade pushed the skin backwards. More... More... Finally under too much stress, the skin burst, allowing quick entrance into the gut of it's victim. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Jerska screamed, blood splattering his face. He could feel every little jerk the knife made as it broke the walls of the poor woman's entrails. The knife made it's way upwards, lurching here and there, until finally it stopped, resting against the breast-bone.

Gurgling noises came from the soon to be corpse, soon followed by a large flow of blood. Her eyes glazed over and his hand was finally released from it's murder. His cry was angry, not sad, as he slowly stood up, knife in hand. He foolishly ran towards Kabalstin, blade poised to strike.

Jerska never even reached the large man. A dark aura shot through the room, landing on the council man's figure. The body fell, dead before it cracked it's skull open on the ground.

Midna just stared in horror at what had just happened, her best friend had a wife, her best friend killed his wife, her best friend died without a true cause. It was quite a shock to her, all of the information was just too much.

"Now." He spoke. "If you want more people to die before you, please, hide more. Just keep in mind that I will torture the next pair for several hours before they die."

She began crying as she spoke her next words. "I-In the l-library there is a-a-a statue. On t-this statue, there is a small button underneath the plaque. There is a book with a-all t-the information you n-need."

"Thank you, I do hope that was the truth." The door slammed behind him as he left once again.

Kaiden ran over the events, some thoughts buzzing through her. _Some father... I need to speak with him._ She too left the room, though far nicer than That Bastard. Midna was left alone to cry after that in silence.

Kaiden ran down the hallway to catch up with the large man in front of her, slowing once at his side. "Was that really necessary? Killing a chance at a family?"

Kabalstin chuckled, a twisted grin plastered on his face. "It wasn't necessary, but it was fun." His smile faded away. "Go back to the princess, I will come get you later."

"But, sir."

"Just do it!" He snapped.

"Yes, sir." She said quietly, turning back to room from hence she came. She came back into the room to find the princess still crying, and the two corpses staining the floor. After closing the door, she took her post by the door, standing silently.

_This has gone too far._ Kaiden thought. _No one was supposed to die, especially like that._ Her eyes glanced back at the woman on the floor, her stomach twisted in ways it was never intend to go. A small, ice cold shiver ran up her spine at the thought of a blade doing the same to herself.

_These people had a life... A future... How could he just toss it aside like that and say it was 'fun'? That man was important to both sides, and was expendable all the same... Am I just as expendable? Does he even see through the eyes of a father anymore?_

Of all the questions and mysteries running across her brain, one thing was for certain. She was lied to. That man had lied to her, only so he could get what was needed. What was it that he said? Oh yes...

"_We must obtain the Fused Shadow so we can once again rule all of the Twilight!" Cheers erupted throughout the many caves and tunnels of his fortress, all in absolute agreement. They didn't even know that the so called army had never even ruled anything more than a rock!_

_That was what brought this on, his own lust for power. They never ruled the Twilight! He just wanted that damned artifact for his own selfish deeds!_ Her brow furrowed, that was the final straw. With the realization of the trick played upon her, she made her final decision.

Midna gasped as the dark walls around her faded away, revealing that she was upon her bed, in her own room. The woman she had fought some time ago held out a hand for her to take. "Quickly, he may have felt me drop the containment."

Midna took the woman's hand, many questions running through mind. "What are you doing?"

"I'm freeing the both of us." Seconds later, they were millions of black squares, floating away into the distance.

**(next)**

Zorn awoke to the sound of many children screaming outside. Not painful screams, but screams none the less. He heard loud groaning from the next floor up. "I want sleep." Came a raspy voice. He chuckled to himself at Link's reaction to the children. "An adventure will tend to do that to you."

A single finger came over the edge of the floor above him, followed by a hand. "You know Link, I don't like birds." The hand was pulled back from his view after that. The screams of glee were getting louder now, followed by the sound of many feet.

"LIIIIIIINK!!!" Someone called from outside. More groaning came from up above and rustling. A few seconds later, a green clad warrior hopped down from the second floor, all of his equipment still attached.

Zorn chuckled again. "You were that tired, huh?"

"I've slept in a crypt before, sleeping with all of my equipment doesn't even compare to that." Link stated. He walked over to the door and clumsily waddled out to greet his friends. Many cheers and greetings could be heard outside, all of their sounds echoing throughout Zorn's eardrums.

He rolled over on his makeshift bed and pulled the pillow tighter around his head. Though, try as he might, the sounds could not be avoided, and sleep would not come. _No Mercy, huh? That's nice..._

Against his bodies wishes, he slowly removed himself from the many blankets piled upon the floor, his bones popping and cracking along the way. _If only I had know THAT was what Link meant by he had a place to sleep!_

He walked over to the small pump sink at the back of the room, his knees releasing cracks and pops along the way, and splashed himself with a bit of water from it's spout. The cold water almost immediately brought him out of his half dreamland, and into reality. Now clearly awake, he began to formulate a plan to bring certain revenge upon Link for flipping him off.

_Food... He has got to have tons of food down in the cellar of his. Not for long!_ With an evil smirk spread across his blue-ish features, he descended the ladder, not to be seen for some time afterward.

**(next)**

"Link!" They all cheered as he exited the tree. He recoiled a bit at the noise level, but retaliated and hopped down from his doorstep. The children seemed to come forth like mindless zombies and tackle him, bringing him strait to the ground.

"Link! It was so cool – Link! You have to – Link! Link Link Link!" That name was sounded off by everyone, seemingly, all at once. _Too much noise. _He thought. Bo came over to the heap of children and pulled one off at a time until finally, the sun was once again visible to the heroes eyes.

The large man extended a hand for him to take, and he reluctantly took it. "How are you my boy? You didn't look too good the other day."

All noise around him suddenly stopped as the two continued their conversation. "I'm doing better, still tired though." Link replied, yawning.

The crowed around him laughed. Not knowing what to do, he simply laughed along, hoping it would end soon so he could resume his VERY nice nap. Thankfully, Bo ended the laughing almost as quickly as it had started with a proposition. "What say everyone we let Link sleep a bit longer."

Everyone began laughing at him once again, but agreed with a nod of their head. "He definitely needs it." Ilia spoke up.

"It's settled then. Link, come down to the village later tonight, just after twilight. For a more proper welcome home!" The mayor joked.

"Alright." He agreed. "Goodnight, or good afternoon, for you guys." Everyone had another good laugh, then left him in the sweet, sweet silence. Link climbed his ladder and entered his house. Not even a moment passed after the door closed behind him, did it sound with a knock.

He spun around and quickly opened the door, surprising the person on the other side of the door. Nabooru jumped back at the speed the door being flung open, but she regained her composure and remembered why she was here. "Link, how are you? Are you feeling better?"

"Not entirely, but I don't hate life right now, so that's a plus." He said with a weak smile.

"OK, well, I just wanted to see how you really were doing, I guess I'll see you tonight." Just as she was turning to leave, Zorn stuck his head out of the small hole in the floor, a large jar in tow. "Hey Link!" He yelled. "Is this stuff still good? I'm kinda hungry."

Nabooru froze at the voice. _It can't be... Please don't be him, please don't be him..._ "Zorn! Don't go through my winter food, eat my summer stuff." Link scolded.

_No... Oh Goddesses it is him... Why do they hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this?_ "Heeeeeyyyy, I know you!" The man was now walking towards the door. She slowly turned around, her eyes wide in fear of what could possibly happen. His face lit up as he saw her face and he shot towards her, wrapping his arms around her and sending the two flying out the door.

Nabooru screamed as she flew with ecstatic moron through the air, her scream was suddenly cut off as the ground caught up with them, sending Zorn into a fit of laughter. "Boony! It's been FAR too long!"

"Not long enough..." She rasped, still recovering from the fall. Link looked at the two in the clearing from his doorstep, a smile swept across his features when he realized what was going on between them. He slowly closed the door, all the while his grin increased until it was an evil smile.

"Wait, Link! NO! Don't leave me!" Nabooru tried. "Help me, please!" The sound of the door clicking into place suddenly sounded into the air around them, sealing her fate. Her pleading face suddenly changed to one of anger. "Zorn... Get off..."

"No." He sang with a smile.

"Please get off?"

"Awe, you remembered the magic word!" He suddenly shot off, landed next to her, and extended a hand. She took it and heaved herself from the ground, brushing herself off as she went. "I know you are happy to see me, but I have matters to attend to." Nabooru lied.

"Oh, that's OK. I was just about to bug the crap out of Link anyways. You just happened to get the first explosion of my energy."

"Lucky me, tell me how it goes at the dinner tonight."

"Dinner?!?" His eyes widened.

"Yes, dinner. Don't tell Link about it though, the mayor's daughter wants it to be a surprise, though I doubt he will be."

"Yeah, he kinda knows everything around here, however he is far more dense than I thought he would be."

"He went through the Hero's Grounds, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he found them last night. The guy can only see what is in front of him if you ask me." He said with a chuckle, surprisingly bringing a smile to Nabooru's face. "I agree." She began walking away, only looking back to speak once more. "See you tonight."

Zorn waved at her as she walked on, leaving him with one thing left to do...

**(next)**

Zorn looked at the sleeping Link, happy with the small trap he had set up. From his pocket, he produced a small feather. Waving it around through the air like he was a dancer, he slowly brought it closer to Link's nose. The feather lightly brushed across his face and his hand shot up to brush whatever was on his face, off.

A blue, jelly substance splattered across his face. Some went under his hat and into his hair. Some went down his face, across his neck, and finally, into his shirt. He frantically clawed at the jelly, flinging it across the room whenever he got a hand full.

Link soon fell off his bed from all of the movement, and hit the floor. Zorn howled in laughter. His evil trick had worked it's magic, getting Link to wake was far easier than he originally thought it would be.

The hero slowly sat up, looked around, and glared daggers at him. "Zorn... If you're looking for death, you're only a few feet from it. I suggest you leave, and come back much, much later." The anger was clearly visible behind the rest of the jelly, practically burning holes through it.

"Alright, alright. I've had my fun, sleep well Link!" Zorn said just before he took his leave.

* * *

**Now would be a good time for you to favorite me as an author. I will not give a warning on my decision to halt this story. The only way for you to know is to see if I have started the other fic or not. On that note, the L4D fic will not been jumped into like this one. There will be NO set time for updates, NO last second saves or last second boost of strength. It will be as real as possible.**

**In other news, I will be bumping this story's rating down to T. I don't think M Truly suits what this story has to offer. **

**Send me a P.M. if you want to send some ideas or an OC over. Don't forget to review! I didn't get too many for my last chappy TT~TT and I really worked hard on the last one... Show some love.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wait a minute... Did ConGie just update?!? YES HE DID!!! I'm sorry guys, I've been to update for a long time, but my internet has been out all of March. In other news, I would like you all to give "Oshocat" a big welcome! She is my new beta reader, which means I will not have a regular update time (not like I had one anyways, lol). **

**Enjoy the update y'all!**

* * *

The air inside the Twilight Spring began to spin at an erratic pace just outside of it's waters, causing the the Hero of Time to come forth and investigate. A few seconds after he had appeared, two other figures burst forth from the center of the commotion and the wind died down.

From what the Hero could see, the woman whom had come here earlier looking for the Twilight Princess, and her highness, had appeared from the wind's centerfold. The Princess suddenly doubled over and emptied her stomach just at the edge of the spring.

"Well, I must say, I wasn't expecting to see YOU here again so soon!" The Hero of Time mused.

"I wasn't expecting her to bring me here." Midna replied fighting a gag.

"Ah, that would explain you sudden appearance." He turned to face the woman in the dark clothing. "Am I to presume that things didn't exactly go as the so called Dark Lord had originally said they would?"

Kaiden looked up from her spot on the floor, still ashamed for her previous alliance. "Please don't. I'm in no mood for any of your 'I Told You So' speeches."

He smiled. "Fine, fine. You ladies are looking for passage to the other realm then, correct?" The two spell casters nodded. "Let me signal the other gate keeper and I'll have you on your way."

The Hero suddenly disappeared. Not like someone normally would either, there was no fading away, he just left like he had never even been there. He reappeared seconds later sporting a warm smile on his features. "Go ahead and move on through, no tourists around today."

The water in front of the little island slowly sprung up into an ark and begun to glow with a heavenly light. It almost seemed to rain underneath the small overhang, distorting the picture of the hero behind it. The rain like area suddenly lit up with a flash and the light realm was visible through it.

"Well, go on. Have fun in the sun!" Midna and Kaiden walked through the portal, slightly surprised by the fact that it really was rain that they had passed through. The desert greeted them with it's smoldering heat and heavy sun, almost instantly dropping Midna.

Kaiden looked over at the princess, stiffing a small chuckle at the sight. The princess was just beginning to pant at the unbelievable climate change. "I forgot – how – hot it was." She breathed out.

"Really princess? We just got here, save your salt." Kaiden snickered.

Midna almost immediately stopped her heavy breathing and smiled. "I'm not actually hot at all, but thanks for letting me know how gullible you are."

"What?" Kaiden asked, a confused look on her.

"You'll see..." She began, looking out towards the castle. "I think we should go see Zelda first, I'm not so sure that Link just went on ahead and stayed in Ordon, she may know where he is." The portal suddenly closed behind them, cutting off the two worlds.

"Actually, last I heard, he was headed towards Ordon."

"Wait, Kabalstin has spies in the Light Realm?" The Princess asked.

"Just one, though the one hasn't reported in for awhile." She lied.

"Well... Alright, to Ordon it is then." The Princess raised her palms skyward, charging a teleportation spell. She and Kaiden broke apart into black squares a moment later, though not for long, they suddenly reformed moments later.

"I don't think this is Ordon, Oh Princess of Twilight." Kaiden joked.

Midna huffed and looked out to the horizon with her senses, checking to see if any portals had been damaged. She brought herself back from the scan with a frown on her features. "Well... Looks like we're going to Zelda... On foot."

Kaiden began walking forward at a brisk pace, Midna shortly catching up and joining her at her side. Once their stride had been matched, a silence fell over them save for the sound of the wind. "So..." Midna began. "Does my rescuer have a name?"

"My name is Kaiden."

The princess nodded. "Do you mind telling me why we're here instead of in my room?"

Kaiden took a moment to breath in and give a small sigh before answering. "I was lied to." There was another long pause. "I don't wish to be in the service of a mad man. I would much rather our people live in peace, but Kabalstin only wants death, destruction, and power."

The other woman nodded in understanding, bringing her personal opinion of Kaiden higher. "What exactly is he planning on doing?" She asked.

"From what he told his followers, he plans on taking over all of the Twilight, but I've known him longer than anyone else and think that he is planning something much bigger." She hopped across a small gap and over a few rocks and stopped at the edge of a small drop. Midna followed suit, stopping a few feet behind her.

"Like what?" Midna asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think he was planning on using whatever was in the vault to do something here, in the Light Realm. He could be planning to finish what he and the other Founder Kings had failed to do all those years ago and get the Triforce."

The ninja-like woman suddenly launched herself off the edge in a dive, headed for what looked to be a shadow. Her form changed just before the ground caught up and the figure of Kaiden disappeared. She suddenly reappeared as if nothing had happened and continued walking towards the horizon.

The princess was surprised with the display of magic the woman kept putting forth, a leap like that and then a Shadow Transformation was not something that just anyone could do. Though she could do it, Midna decided to simply float down and join her.

"I'm afraid that Kabalstin will be a bit surprised when he finds the Triforce missing then."

"Excuse me?"

The Princess smirked. "It's been split up and passed along for about four-thousand years now, that's what Zelda told me at least."

"Who has the pieces?"

Midna still didn't really trust Kaiden considering who she was, so she decided to keep such information a secret for the time being. "I can't tell you that."

Kaiden was taken aback by the sudden hiding of information. "And why not?"

"I don't fully trust you yet."

The woman nodded in understanding. _It is a bit soon for her to trust me, regardless of me saving us._ "I understand.

* * *

Kabalstin rolled to the side as another dark beam of magic narrowly missed his being, taking a third of his cape with it. The creature before him took up nearly the entire hallway while his large figure only took a mere sixth of it. It almost looked like a giant Octorok from the Light Realm, the only difference being it's color and no shell. And of course the ability it had to wield magic.

A tentacle shot forward, venom dripping from the many pores upon it, aiming for his face. He launched himself into the air mere seconds before it collided and ran across the appendage until he was face to face with the beast.

Another tentacle come forth from the left which he dodged with a twirl. In mid spin, he summoned a staff like weapon that had two spike balls attached to either end. Upon completing the spin, he swung his newly formed weapon into the left eye of his opponent, the the ball kept moving and eventually came out the other eye as well.

The tentacle he was standing upon suddenly fell limp and the large beast disappeared in an explosion of Twilight Matter. The Dark Lord pulled the weapon back into his aura after landing on the ground. With his opponent defeated, he pulled the book the Princess had oh so foolishly told him out and skipped to the part about the guardian in the main chamber.

_The Guardian of the Main Chamber is made up of both Twilight matter and Sols. One sol for each joint, while the actual form of the brute is made of the matter. To defeat such a monster, one must either earn it's trust or find it's weakness before being annihilated. No man has ever found the weakness, and such a detail was never recorded upon it's creation._

_However, gaining it's trust is nearly just as hard as finding the weakness, you must make twelve consecutive hits on the main sol in it's chest before it will give you respect. Once the respect for a worthy opponent has been gained, you must put away your weapon, or drop your aura in some cases, and dodge for nearly ten minutes in time._

_If this proves to be too difficult to do for the ten minutes, there is a tunnel system that runs like a spiderweb underneath the floor with a total of six entrances around the room. If you decide to go underground, your opponent will follow you, and may have the upper hand should you take the wrong turn._

_When the ten minutes have passed, you must walk up to it with your weapons completely removed from your aura and body. It shall ask you what the most important thing to you is, depending on your answer, it may choose to kill you, or give you The Fused Shadow._

Kabalstin closed the book and let it dissolve into the Twilight before walking towards the door at the end of the hall. The many runes upon it lit up a dark red before sliding upwards with out so much as a sound. He walked through into a circular room with many spiked pillars scattered around, no pattern to them what so ever.

He walked into the center of the room to find a statue of a specter upon a pedestal over viewing a small stand just in front of it. The statue was an odd shade of gray that ominously stood out upon the dull stone.

The statue's arms looked like grotesque figments that were contrived by the devil himself, the many spines protruding from the fingers and elbows suggesting such. The head was oddly shaped like a scimitar, though without any obvious way for sight or smell, same with the ears.

The mouth was open in a shriek, many teeth lining it's jaw. Something caught his eye however as he stared at it, there was a second, smaller mouth jutting out of the large one, sending a chill down his spin.

It's body was very sleek, there was a certain shine to it because of this, even with all of the little ripples in it. The legs seemed to be fairly human excluding the fact that there were tube like veins visible beneath the skin..._ Wait... skin?_

The smaller mouth slowly began to retract into the larger one, and was hidden away with the closing of it's jaw. Kabalstin quickly summoned the book and read the passage just above the one about The Guardian of the Main Chamber.

_Beware of the antechamber, it holds an ancient serpent that can be bypassed, but only by someone with magical abilities. You must melt the door to the Main Chamber with a condensed form of Din's Fire. If you happen to wake the serpent, the only way to kill it is with a physical, untainted by magic, weapon._

_The beast is immune to all forms of magic, excluding the Golden Power or anything enchanted by it of course. As if to make things worse, it has a green, burning liquid for blood and is built for combat. It's skin is nearly impenetrable and can regenerate if given enough time. _

_Be wary of it's bladed tail if you are not a bow user._

Just as he finished that sentence, a tail flew past his face, cutting his hood free from his cloak. Not wanting anymore damage to be possibly inflicted, he teleported to the other side of the room just as the door he came in from slammed shut.

**{XENOMORPH}**

**[The Serpent of the Stars]**

Letting the book disappear into Twilight Matter, he took to a run at the creature before him. As he got closer, he realized this thing was also running at him, arms held out, and tail poised to strike.

He whipped out a small iron blade, the only one untainted by magic that was in his possession, and swung as the two passed each other. A claw caught his shoulder before he could retreat from his failed attack, forcing him to spin around and look it in the face just before it pounced on him.

Kabalstin held it up off his body with one leg between them while blocking the large talons it had on it's hands with his arms. The tongue mouth shot out at his face, narrowly missing him several times as he move back and forth.

The tail suddenly came around and shot into the stone, blocking his head from moving away from it's next tongue strike. Before it could snap at him, The Dark Lord brought his other leg under it and kicked it into the air. He rolled to the left a few times before hearing a thud.

Pain suddenly lanced up his right thigh and he was thrown through the air by a clawed foot._ That bastard sure can recover quickly_. He thought as he got up. It moved down onto all fours and circled around him while hissing violently in his direction.

Kabalstin returned the death glare while studying the backside of his opponent. Three tubes jutted out of it's back. The one closest to him would twitch whenever he followed the creatures movements. The idea of it sensing him with the tubes suddenly formed in his mind along with a cruel plan.

He suddenly lashed out and removed half of the closest tube, his blade losing momentum and getting stuck. The creature screeched and pulled away from him, taking his only good blade against it with. He followed with his eyes as it ran up a wall and across the ceiling back towards the center of the room.

It dropped down onto the pedestal it was originally on and pulled the knife out, ripping the rest of the tube off with it. As he stared at the blade, it began to disintegrate in the areas the creature's blood had made contact.

The creature dropped the handle after the metal had melted away from it's wooden surface. _So much for that plan..._ He thought. The creature spun around in place, flinging some of it's blood towards him. He managed to dodge most of it, but a large glob flew faster than the rest and caught off guard.

It landed on his face, the burning sensation instantly effecting him. Kabalstin fell to the ground in a heap of pain as the bottom half of skin on his face began to fall away. Immediately, magic flowed to the wound in an attempt to save himself.

The creature began running at him upon seeing this, angered at the sight of magic in it's sanctuary. It jumped into the air with a feline's grace, claws outstretched . Just before it came down upon him however, The Dark Lord unleashed a swift spin kick to it's abdomen, sending it flying into one of the spiked pillars off to the side.

There was a sickening sound of crackling metal as the blood from the now dead creature slowly fell away from the spiked pillar that was soon to be nothing more than a puddle on the floor. Kabalstin finished healing his face while watching the destruction of the stone and metal, a grin on his face.

_If I could get an army of those to follow me._ He thought. _I would be unstoppable! No one would dare to defy me, I do hope I can find more of them. _The Dark Lord looked to his right at the sound of magic being released.

On the pedestal of where the creature had originally posed, there was a small crystal like key. Kabalstin took it and moved to the other side of the room where a locked door lay in wait.

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of crickets outside his home and soft moonlight pouring in through his open window above. His eyes began to close once again before he remembered that he was supposed to go to Bo's tonight._ Probably dinner._ He thought.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and moved down to the first floor via ladder. The bedding Zorn had used was still left in a pile in the center of the room along with remnants of chu jelly. Link his fingers through his hair, finding remnants of said jelly lingering.

Along with the jelly, the smell from The Hero's Grounds still lingered on his flesh along with some of the blood from his enemies. Deciding to take a small bath of a sort before going, Link left his home and ran into the village. He dived into the small lake, if it could even be called that, and rid himself of the dried jelly and caked on stench.

After thoroughly making sure that the smell was free and the blue goo was no longer upon him, he climbed out and jogged towards the mayor's home. He walked up the two or three steps that lay before the porch. Link knocked upon the door a few times, waiting patiently for an answer.

He stood there for a few seconds before hearing voices coming from the ranch farther up the road. Deciding not to wait for the door to open, he set off towards the ranch. Upon reaching his destination, he found that everyone had set a table up in front of the barn and were all seated at it.

Food littered the wooden surface, practically spilling over the edge along with pitchers of some sort of drink. It looked like three chickens had been prepared along with two pumpkins, a watermelon, and who knows how many servings of corn.

Zorn just so happened to be the first person to notice his entrance, who then waved him over. Every seat had been filled except for the one at the head of the table. _What are they doing?_ He wondered. _Sure I saved a few lives, but I'm not royalty._

"Link, so glad you could join us." Zorn smirked.

"Zorn, so glad you could say such a corny line." Nabooru mimicked, earning a glare from him. Link sat down in what looked be his designated seat, slightly amused at how the two of them acted.

"Link, my boy, I trust you slept well?" Bo asked.

"Fairly, did you all do this just for me?"

Ilia smiled at him. "Yep, we were kinda afraid you would sleep through the night though since you slept most of the day."

"Well, I'm here now." He smiled, earning a blush from her.

"Well, let's not waste such a feast go to waste, dig in!"

The small village spent the next hour eating to their heart's content, while only the adults drank. It turned out that it was Bo's special brew of ale, something that he only brought out into the open once in a blue moon.

And of course Bo, being the creator, he drank to most of what had been set out. The man later waddled home saying that he would rather not pass out by the barn. The children went to bed soon after that, along with Hanch, Sera, Uli and her new born, Julia.

The remaining few moved back into the village after cleaning up the mess that was left over and started a little fire in the very center, just a little ways past the small bridge over the stream. Both Zorn and Link pulled over a few of the larger logs from Bo's house and set them up around the fire.

"So." Link started. "What exactly has been going on while I was gone." Jaggle looked up from the fire at Link's question. "Well, nothing of any interest other than the fact that we filled more than our quota of crops this year, and are more than prepared for the winter."

"Jaggle." Pergie broke in. He gave her a questioning look, then an understanding one as he finally figured out what she had meant by that. "Oh! And we were thinking of moving into Kakariko in the summer. Don't get me wrong, we love it here, but our son has a business to run and can't exactly do it here."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to here about that."

"Nothing to be sorry about, we want the best for him, I think this is the way to give the best."

Link smiled. "How about you Ilia, anything new?"

She gave a small shrug. "Ralis and I have been sending each other letters back and forth for awhile, other than that though, no. Why don't you tell us one of your stories Link?"

He was taken by surprise with the question, but with everyone nodding in agreement, he was forced to think of which story to tell. "Well, I've got tons of stories..."

"Tell us your favorite."

Link knew his favorite, it was while he was in the Twilight Realm, but he couldn't tell that one. Not only would he tear up but it was also something that he probably needed to keep a secret. Deciding to tell his second favorite instead, like any smart person would, he thought back hard on the events of The Arbiter's Grounds.

OK, so I was in the desert in this place called the Arbiter's Grounds and had just acquired this thing called the spinner." Zorn suddenly perked up at the mentioning of the item. "That thing still works?!?"

"Yes, quite well actually."

He smiled. "Well I'll be damned, you owe me, Boony!" She sighed and handed a small bag.

"Anyways... I had just gotten the Spinner and moved into a room full of all these tracks it could connect to. I spent nearly an hour in the room going across all of the different rails and going up slopes."

"I love that room!" Zorn broke in once again. "I actually modeled a track specifically for that thing near Castle Town awhile back."

"That was you?"

"Yeah! It's still there? More money Boony!" Nabooru growled a him a bit and threw a larger bag of rupees at him.

"Well." Link started. "Any more bets I should know about before I try to tell any other stories?"

Zorn tilted his head and stared off into space in thought. "Stay clear of anything that has to do with Hyrule and you should be okay!" He smiled. The Hero gave him an odd look then fell into a relaxed position. "That rules out all of my stories, you got any, Zorn?"

"Just one you may be interested in. I was in Zora's Domain and just so happened to piss the king off a bit. I had the entire Zoran army on my heels until I made a huge U-turn at Hyrule Castle and went back up to the Fishing Hole."

"What exactly did you do?" The Hero asked.

"Don't ask." Nabooru warned.

"Don't tell!" Zorn finished.

The small group sat by the fire exchanging stories of childhood or humorous ones they had lived out recently. After about an hour of this, Rusl doused the fire and removed the remaining logs into the stream nearby. With a goodnight, the group split into four before departing to their respective homes, Link and Zorn, Nabooru and Ilia, Jaggle and Pergie, last but not least, Rusl.

Link and Zorn walked up the dirt trail to the Hero's home just outside of the village in mostly silence, before it was broken by Zorn. "So, have you tried playing the Ocarina?"

"Not really, just that once in the Hero's Grounds."

"Oh." He sighed. "Maybe tomorrow you and I can get away for a bit and practice a few songs."

"Maybe." The duo walked the rest of the way in silence and entered Link's home. Upon entering, Link poured himself a mug full of water and sat down at the small, two seated table, waving Zorn to follow suit.

The ex-sage sat across from him, not entirely sure as to why he was being motioned to do so. Link up at him with a small smile. "You and Nabooru seem to be pretty close, is there something going on there?"

"Nope." He replied. "Nothing other than friendship that is. She doesn't like me in that sort of way, and I wouldn't think of going that far with her even if my life depended on it. She is fun to annoy though!"

Link laughed at him. "I could have sworn you two had something going on."

"At one point we kinda did, it didn't go anywhere though. I had just been replaced with the new shiny sages and all of the sages from the past were required to be present as witnesses. Don't ask me why, the Goddesses just require it. Anyways, we met that day and things went pretty smoothly for awhile, but it never went any farther than a hug."

"In a way." He continued. "We're more like brother and sister, we share all of our secrets with each other."

"Secrets?"

Zorn smiled. "Maybe some other night." He stretched his arms and yawned as his stood from his chair. "Well Link, I think it's time for this guy to head on over to dream land."

"I think I should do the same." Link agreed, standing as well. The two climbed into their respective sleeping areas after removing their weaponry and tunics, then fell into a deep sleep not long after.

* * *

**Yeah! That's right! A Xenomorph! For those of you who don't know what a Xenomorph is, it's the alien from "Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, AlienR, Alien vs. Predator, and AVPR." So go google one of those right after you review because I seriously want to hear what you guys thought about me bringing the creature into battle.**

**'Till next time!**

**The Sage of Water,  
~ConGie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't start, I know it took awhile for this, shit happens. Just be thankful that it's here instead of my canceling it.**

* * *

Midna and Kaiden strode forward along the stone pathway leading into Castle Town from the East, sounds of the city filling their ears. The two were almost instantly bombarded with questioning stares that lingered for far too long, some hinting knowledge of their appearance.

The two travelers walked deeper into the city until they had reached the front gates of the castle, a small crowd had gathered around them as they went, one of the two guards stationed at the gate came forward a moment later.

"What business do you have here, ladies?" He asked while eying Kaiden with suspicion.

"We need to speak with Princess Zelda immediately regarding a very possible invasion." Kaiden replied, a hint of anger in her voice as the guard's eyes wandered about her. A group of guards had assembled behind them moments before, and at hearing her words, their weapons raised.

Midna then spoke. "We mean no one here any harm, nor do we bring the invasion. We are here to warn you so you may prepare ahead of time should the worst happen."

The guard continued to stare for a moment before signaling the group behind them to lower their weapons. "What are your names?"

"I am Kaiden," Said woman placed a hand on her chest. "And this is Princess Midna of The Twilight." She motioned towards Midna.

He visibly stiffened at the mention of her title, possibly scared that he had done something very wrong. "Oh, I'm sorry your highness." He bowed. "I'll send a message ahead of your arrival." He quickly moved towards the gate with the other guard also stationed there, and pushed it open for the two of them.

A young boy came up to the man they had talked to then ran down the bridge towards the castle. The two were led down after the boy moments later by the group that had been pointing weapons at them before.

Midna was surprised to see the castle in such a condition, especially after what she had seen on her last visit._ What's going on here?_ She thought. _I could have sworn that we destroyed the castle only a month ago. _

She moved closer to Kaiden and whispered in her ear. "Stay on your toes, something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I was here, the castle was completely destroyed. I doubt Zelda has the power to rebuild an entire castle within such a short amount of time, that's what I mean."

Kaiden laughed. "I'll let Zelda explain everything for you, but there is no reason to worry."

The two were led through the garden and up the steps leading to the castle front where Zelda had been brought out to greet them. Zelda looked disappointed at their visit, though Midna knew it was nothing personal, she wasn't supposed to be here after all.

"Your highness." One of the guards addressed Zelda. "I present-"

"I know who she is, Captain. Leave us." She sternly stated. The captain was surprised at the out burst, however quickly left them along with his company. "You shouldn't be here Midna, what's going on?"

"What, no hello?" Midna joked.

"I'm sorry Midna, but every time we meet, something's gone wrong."

"You're right, do you have somewhere we can speak privately?"

"Of course." Zelda turned around and led them through the entrance into the main room, then through several hallways until they came upon a stairway that spiraled upwards. The small group went through the door at the top into Zelda's personal room. The Princess locked the door behind them then turned around to face them.

"Now, why is it that you're here Midna, and who is this?" Zelda motioned towards Kaiden.

* * *

A sudden repetitive rapping sound awoke Zorn from his deep slumber that was soon followed by the sound of foot steps until creaking hinges splintered his fluttered open as the morning light suddenly hit him in the face. Before recoiling under his blankets, he caught a quick glimpse of green.

"Link, close the door..." He muttered before rolling over. In front of Link stood the mayor and Nabooru, both dressed for travel. "Why are you dressed like that?" Link asked.

"I didn't think that yesterday was a good day to tell you, but the Princess wanted you to come back to the castle and explain your story to a scholar." Bo replied.

"Oh, let me just get my things and wake up Zorn."

"NO!" Came a scream from under a pile of animal skins in the middle of the room, said pile was swiftly kicked as Link passed by. After the hero had gathered his supplies, he took a hold of Zorn's boot and dragged the pile out the door.

"You better stand up, or else I'm throwing you off the porch." The hero warned.

Zorn suddenly shot up, leaving the blankets to fly outwards, and flipped over the group's heads. He maneuvered himself in midair so that when he landed in the clearing below, he would land right side up.

He landed neatly in a crouch then stood and looked up at the three of them. "You know, Link. I was having a good dream and you had to go and ruin it."

"Nabooru says you ex sages don't dream unless you chose to go back to being affected by time." Bo stated.

"I wasn't chosen to be a sage from birth, I was given the honor of being a sage for my actions. Therefore, I dream like any other regardless."

"I find it hard to believe that you did something so great that you were 'given' the honor to be a sage." Link snickered.

"Yeah? Well up yours too." Zorn swiftly motioned an explicit hand movement.

He immediately stopped, and glared down upon him. "Anyways... The princess is expecting us." The three of them climbed down the ladder and upon seeing Epona vacant of the area, moved down the pathway towards the Spirit's Spring.

Once outside the spring, Link left his company and moved through the gate. The water shimmered as the morning sunlight came through the many leaves and branches of the trees above, the sparkling fairies adding to the radiant setting more so.

Standing in the center of the pool, brushing the chestnut colored mare was Ilia, humming a soft melody that Link had never heard before. The hero was caught up in the melody, entranced for a moment before his boot landed at the edge of the pool, sending light ripples in her direction. Ilia looked up from her hobby, a grin on her face.

"Good morning Link, Father already told me you were heading out again, so I washed Epona for you."

"Thank you, she was beginning to smell a bit." Link chuckled.

She seemed to frown at this which confused Link, was he not taking good enough care of her? "Yeah... All of the blood I cleaned off was probably the cause for that..." That last part was hard for him to catch because she had turned her head and lowered her voice to a whisper.

Ilia turned back to face him. "Did you really do all of the things that people say you did?"

"Well, that depends, what do people say I did?"

There are rumors saying you killed those black monsters, that you stormed the castle, leaving no one. They say that you attacked the bulblin camp and slaughtered them, just because they were in your way.."

Link frowned. "Who says this?"

"Just about anyone with a voice in Castle Town."

Link walked forth and wrapped Ilia in a hug. "I only did what had to be done for the better of Hyrule, please don't think I'm a bad man."

She seemed to shudder at his revelation, and tried to pull away ever so slightly. He let her go but held on to her shoulders so that he could look her directly in the face. "I did kill the black monsters like they say, but I only did it when I came across them, I didn't hunt them down.

I did invade a bulblin camp, but I didn't kill them all, I only killed the ones that attacked me. I tried my best to simply sneak past as many as I could, but there were too many to do that with all of them." He lied.

That night he went through the camp, he didn't choose stealth, he killed as many as he could because he was angry at them. They had interrupted his life, taken his friends, they deserved the fate they were given. But he didn't want her to know that, to know about the inner demon he had unleashed that night.

"And most of the ones in the castle ran away." Ilia seemed relieved to hear him say that, it had obviously been bothering her for some time now. "I was afraid that you had turned into a monster yourself."

Link smiled back at her. "I'm still me, just with more experience." He let go of her arms, reached out for Epona's reins and began leading her out of the spring. "Link?"

He stopped and looked back at his childhood friend. "Come home safely."

Farore's Avatar gave a light nod then continued his walk out of the spring. Outside of the spring, his group had moved on without him into Faron Woods. He climbed atop Epona and set descent pace down the bridge. "That was a close one, wasn't it girl?"

Link knew Epona could understand him, they had talked a few times when he was a Wolf, and she knew the story of the bulblins. The mare huffed back at him, obviously disappointed in him for not telling Ilia the truth.

"Hey, I didn't have much of a choice, she would have freaked out if I told her of the things I did." Epona shook her main in annoyance as they passed Faron's Spring. The two continued down the pathway, encountering a few Deku Baba that were easily avoided.

They turned left up at the cross road into Coro's domain, if it can be called that, to find Coro still cooking some sort of a soup that always seemed to be around. The merchant looked up from the pot when he heard Link approach. "Hey, Link. Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Did two men and a woman pass by here within the last ten minutes?"

"Nope, you're the first today. Why do you ask?"

"I was just about to travel to Castle Town with a few companions, but they left me back in Ordon."

"They don't sound like very nice people if you ask me."

Link chuckled. "They're good people, they probably figured since I'm the only one with a horse that I could catch up. Anyways, they probably went deeper into the forest, I'll just go see if I can find them."

"Alright, you take care, Link."

"You too, Coro." Link called behind him as he and his mare moved back to the intersection. He dismounted Epona once at the cave entrance, lighting his lantern, he entered. As he walked down the pathway, he lit the torches that appeared periodically while taking out the few Keese that flew in for an attack.

He reached the end of the tunnel without a scratch to find that the purple mist that had impregnated the area was no where to be found. Plants had taken up root while little animals scurried across the forest floor and up vines. It felt good to see all of his hard work paid off with beauty, especially this part of the forest, as it had fallen in to such disarray.

Link took in a deep breath and let it slowly seep out of him before turning to the right and walking towards an open gate a couple hundred feet way. He walked through a circular clearing where the bridge to Kakariko had once rested.

Memories from the beginning of his journey came back to him, taking over his senses. He missed traveling all over Hyrule with an imp at his side, raiding dungeons and fighting things he had only dreamed of as a child. Why was he thinking about this now, of all times, hadn't it only been a few weeks since he had finished everything?

Before long, he was brought out of his trance by the sound of people talking. Up on the mound where he would normally launch off with the Golden Cucco were Bo and the others, and a very large man... With red hair, it had to be Ganon, were standing.

"I have need of Link at the moment, you may ask the Princess of my actions when you tell her that he was unable to attend that god awful recording."

"Fine, fine. But I'm going with the two of you regardless, I don't care if you were told to train him alone, the Goddess's will understand." Zorn replied.

"I won't be training him yet, I need him to show me how he got into a few of the Temples. My power has been diminished to nearly nothing, there isn't a chance of my forcing myself inside now." Ganon looked up from the sage to see Link coming up the way.

"Ah, I had a feeling you would figure out where your friends went. I need you to grant me access to the Temple of Time as well as a few other things, can you do that for me?"

He walked up the small mound and stood before the others, pondering whether or not to say yes. "I'll give you two days of my time, after that you're on your own. Until my training that is." He quickly corrected. "And I've been meaning to ask you, what do you need to teach me so bad that a Goddess would send YOU to do?"

"I can't tell you, not yet at least. I could tell you if you help me, as a reward."

Link felt as if he was put on the spot there, this Gerudo certainly was smarter then he looked. "Fine, two days then my reward."

"But Link, the princess requested your presence." Bo started. "This is ridiculous!"

"I'm interested in hearing why I need training for anything since my quest is over. Besides, I don't fully trust him yet." Link lightly glared up at the man. "Tell the princess I'll be there soon." He began walking towards the new bridge that had been recently erected, by whom he was unsure of at this time.

Bo sighed. "I hope you're making the right choice." He began walking away, Nabooru noticed this and was soon to follow suit. "Bye Link." She called over her shoulder, to which he waved.

Zorn watched the duo walk away until they were completely out of sight, then turned to face his new group."Well, you got two days, are we gonna waste 'em standing here or are we gonna get down to business?"

As if to answer him, Link began walking down the bridge. "Why do you need to get into the temple?"

"I wanted to see the Temples from a more... Mortal point of view. When you've been alive as long as I have, ageless and all, you tend to miss a large portion of the world. I wanted to see everything you saw on your journey through your eyes, minus the impending doom."

Zorn chuckled as they walked off the bridge and deeper into the Sacred Forest. "You're missing quite a bit with that set of mind, Ganon. I'm ageless, I've seen the temples, but that's not what I focus on."

He motioned around the group with outstretched arms. "The world around you is filled with more beauty and complexity then those temples will ever have."

Ganon followed the Sage's movements, and looked around at the forest as Zorn continued. "A single leaf has more individuality then any monument, holy grounds, or tomb. Just look at one." The man plucked a leaf from the ground and handed it to Ganon. "Look at the intricacy on that, look at the almost endless design and all the little veins."

Link looked back at them and sighed. "This is going to be a long two days."

* * *

Kabalstin sat on his newly acquired throne, eyes set at the floor, angrier then any one man should ever be. Not only had the princess escaped, and Kaiden had betrayed him, but he also unlocked a tomb while looking for the Fused Shadow that housed eggs with spider like creatures inside them.

Those spiders then attached themselves to his men and impregnated them with more of those serpents. If it weren't for the fact that he had sealed off the tomb after one of those serpents broke out of his men's chests, the Twilight Realm would be in complete and utter chaos.

"Kabalstin, it's been too long." Said being looked up to lock eyes with that of a construction worker. "Do you remember me?" The man asked.

A smirk formed upon the Dark Lord's face. "Oh yes, it has been too long... Far too long..."

* * *

**Ok, now go to my profile and answer the poll there right after you review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Go back and read the last part of Chapter 14, I just updated that last bit cause I screwed up a little. If you don't know what the change is; the man who talked to Kabalstin I said was a bar tender, what I meant was building constructor, who's name is also Zorn (If you recall chapter... 4? It might be five but I think it's 4).

* * *

**

A Single arrow was knocked to the bow string and was cocked back until the arrow head prodded the end of a warrior's bow, aimed at the guardian of the forest whom played his horn freely into the wind. He danced upon a single tree that looked to have been cut in half, leaving an easy area to stand upon should someone wish to do so.

Unbeknownst to the Skull Kid, the three stalking him waited until the Kid had danced around to face them. Though he could not see them from where they were hidden amongst the brush, until a single arrow was loosed into the horn, breaking the wooden whistle inside and sending the lost soul off of his pedestal on the tree and into the water below.

Zorn was the first to break free of the hiding spot and dash over to the pool of water. He quickly jumped in after the Skull Kid and brought him back out of the water, and up onto land, holding him by the one of many earrings he had after setting the Kid down.

The boy looked down at his instrument and sighed as Link and Ganondorf walked over to where the Guard was held. "Do you know how hard it is to make one of these?" The Skull Kid asked calmly, his voice sounding as if it had an echo.

"No, but if I remember correctly, you have all the time in the world to make another." Link replied while putting his bow back in it's storage.

Skull Kid tossed the instrument aside and stared up at the towering figures above him, a bored expression on his face. Ganon was the first to speak. "We need to get to the Temple of Time."

"Why should I let a bunch of meanies go there?" He giggled.

"Cause you aren't going anywhere until you let us." Zorn finished, lightly tugged on the earring.

The Skull Kid tapped his finger against his chin as if he was debating with himself then finally grinned up at Link. "Okay, you three may go."

The sound of stone grinding against stone filled the forest, drowning out the mysterious melody until there was a loud click as the stone lock fell into place. "Thank you." Stated Zorn and let go of the earring. No sooner had he let good did the Skull Kid disappear and the sound of the stone door slamming against the ground fill their ears.

All was silent for a moment then a horn sounded off in the distance and a total of seven wooden puppets surrounded them. Skull Kid's voice echoed off the many walls and tree trunks after a fiendish giggle sounded. "Did you really think I would let you go without a game?"

The puppets all around them clicked and creaked as their arms raised up for attack as the trio formed a triangle against their attackers. Link and Zorn unsheathed their swords and shields, Zorn smacking his sword against the shield while Ganon raised his hands and charged a small ball of energy.

"So how fast do you think he can make those horns?" The ex-sage asked while moving into a fighting stance.

"I'm guessing a good half-second." Link replied, doing the same.

The first two puppets shot towards Ganon, swiping their clawed hands at him, but were shot back against several trees a few feet back, their chests dented in and smoking, but they quickly shot back towards him, swinging all the same.

Another two flew towards Link and were blocked with his shield, then easily cut from their strings with a few seemingly effortless swings of his sword, leaving the wooden puppets to explode in black smoke on the forest floor.

The last three swung at Zorn as he ducked, though the one in the center swung down with him, smacking it's hand against the ex-sage's shield. He quickly shot back up, swinging his sword through the middle puppet's groin and out the head, leaving the two halves to swing outwards.

He blocked each puppet's swings with both his sword and shield and spun around, slashing the one on the left then slamming his shield into the one on the right. The left puppet fell to the ground in a heap as the right spun around but before it could come back to swing once again, Zorn pulled out a small rectangular object out from the holster on his leg and it sprung open into a short bow as he released a small latch on the center.

Quickly knocking an arrow at a speed that must have been practiced a hundred times over to achieve, he let loose an arrow that blew threw the inner mechanics of the puppet, leaving it to simply hang from it's strings before exploding into dark smoke.

He turned around while putting his bow back to see Link finishing Ganon's puppets off for him, his magic apparently had weakened greatly, there barely seemed to be anything other then a few singed areas where what looked to be a weak version of Din's Fire had hit.

Ganon sighed as the puppets exploded before him. "Repairing the Fused Shadow seems to have taken more out of me then I would have liked."

Zorn smiled as Link looked around the trees for any sign of the Skull Kid. The horn suddenly sounded again and Ganon flinched.

"Hey." The Ex-Sage whistled towards him. He looked over towards Zorn to see him walking towards him with his sword and shield extended. "I got more then one way to fight." The large, but oddly weak, wizard smiled and took the weapons from him. "They are a bit small for me but I guess they will have to do for now."

Zorn laughed as another wave of puppets came down upon them. He opened his arms to the side, palms facing their enemies, and got into a running stance, ready to race towards his enemy at any moment. A blade from each underside of his arms sprung out, attached to mechanics on the underside of his arm.

The blades looked to be made of pure silver, something any warrior with even the lowest standards should be proud of, and looked to be at the most, eight inches long. He suddenly dashed towards the group of puppets heading for the trio, leaving his companions in the dust, literally.

He spun through the air, slicing as many strings as possible before landing in a role behind the puppets, then launching himself back up. The Ex-Sage lashed out at the many mechanics of the closest puppet with a flurry of stabs then back-flipped away as another puppet swung at him from the side.

The puppet still in the air exploded as Zorn landed, but the puppet that had swung at him had already caught up and was swinging madly at him. An arrow broke through it's head as he blocked the last few swipes it had to offer with his arm guards.

He looked through the black smoke to see Link with his bow and Ganon finishing off the last puppet with a quick slash. They ran over to him as the smoke cleared, Link once again returning is bow to his pack.

Zorn nodded his thanks and motioned for them to follow him through the tunnel closest to the group. He remembered hearing the horn sound through this tunnel, and was rewarded with the correct choice as he spotted the Skull Kid playing his horn up on a branch in the tree tops.

Ganon quickly charged a lightning based attacked and launched it's beam towards the branch he was on, but a single puppet dropped down to guard him at the last second, bursting apart as the energy bounced about inside it's chassis, splintering it's dowel hinges and such.

Zorn blinked a few times then gave Ganon a blank stare. "Why didn't you just use that earlier..."

"Cause they are made of wood, I thought fire would work better against them."

The Skull Kid giggled, blew his horn, then disappeared to another part of the forest as another group dropped down to attack. "This is getting annoying already." Link groaned as he raised his weapons back up.

"Agreed." Zorn retracted his blades and launched an arch of energy into the group, not so much as even taking a second to build the attack. The puppets seemed to share the energy between each other and increase it as the arch expanded, basically destroying themselves. He smirked at Ganon then walked onwards to the next area, his companions not far behind him.

Zorn stopped in the next area and let Link lead since Link was the only one with a weapon of suitable size for multiple enemies and one that matched his size at that. Off a ways the Skull Kid danced around a tree, playing the horn happily as he skipped about.

Link took out his bow and fired as the lost soul came around the tree towards them and was hit straight on in the chest, bringing forth a screech, and then he was off again, leaving them alone. Of course not for long however, the horn sounded off and another horde of puppets came swarming down from the treetops.

He quickly packed away his bow then lashed out with the Master Sword, destroying two puppets in a single swing. The puppet behind the two launched itself through the black smoke that was left of it's companions, with a jab of his sword and then a kick to remove it from the blade, the same was to befall of the third puppet.

Zorn launched a blizzard attack after some of the smoke had cleared, sending icicles hurdling at the last four puppets. The sharpened ice flew through the air as if they were darts and shot into one side of the wooden creatures and came out the other, forcing them into a plume of smoke.

Ganon frowned and crossed his arms as best he could while carrying the equipment he had been given. "Can I fight too, or do I just get to watch?"

The duo chuckled, Link answering his question. "Yes, you can fight." He motioned for Ganon to lead them onto the next area, said man taking point at the front. The group found themselves in an area filled with ankle deep water, the only bit of dry ground being a path snaking from their left to right.

Four puppets appeared in the center area and charged towards them, Ganon swung as the puppets came into reach, taking the first two's strings while the last two were assaulted by both Link and Zorn. The trio quickly moved onwards, taking the arched doorway on the right.

A few trees were scattered at random around a pathway leading up naturally formed steps. The music was louder in this area though still distorted. Zorn pointed towards the stairs and Ganon lead them up onto a bridge made of a hollowed log.

There on a balcony not too far off, the Skull Kid danced away while playing his horn, once again oblivious to their presence. In what seemed like a single fluid motion, Zorn's bow had been withdrawn and knocked with an arrow. Said arrow was loosed before either of his companions could comprehend that it had been fired and hit it's mark.

The Skull Kid fell off the balcony with a screech, the sounds of feet scuffling about as they ran away followed soon after. The group of three jumped down to the area their target had fallen to and looked to the right as the light from the Skull Kid's lantern went around a corner. Ganon was once again the leader as they dashed down the pathway and turned around the same corner.

Before them stood the large stone door they had heard crash down earlier. The Skull Kid stood in it's wake, taunting them as it ran off down the pathway he had opened. The horn sounded once again after their target had rounded another corner, bringing forth yet another group of seven.

Zorn quickly fired more icicles at the two on the farthest right, though with not as much force, leaving the ice to stick out of their torsos before black smoke filled the space. Link as well as Ganon rushed the remainder, Ganon taking out the three in the middle, Link taking the furthest two on the left.

The smoke cleared a moment later, though not before it had passed into Zorn's lungs, leaving him in a coughing fit. "You okay, Zorn?" Link asked while approaching him.

"Yeah, don't worry, just caught a good whiff is all." He replied while coughing several more times. Raising himself to his full height, he motioned for them to continue onwards. The group followed the pathway down further, finding that it led to a circular area, variously cluttered with ruins of indistinguishable objects.

Atop of a single pillar in the center of the area stood the Skull Kid, gleaming up at them with eyes that seemed to twinkle in the sunlight. The door behind them suddenly slammed shut, followed shortly by the sound of a horn being blow and a giggle.

"I'm gonna kill him... I'm going to kill him dead..." Zorn mumbled while stalking towards some vines that led down to the area bellow. Instead of climbing down, he lowered himself over the edge then launched off the wall with his feet, performing a single flip before colliding with the Skull Kid head on.

The two thudded against the ground and rolled a ways before coming to a halt with Zorn atop his enemy, but before he could recover, the bottom figure teleported away to one of the ruined stone structures. Zorn shot up and launched a flurry of ice needles at him, only one hitting before he once again teleported away.

The puppets had soon caught up to the Ex-Sage and were swinging away. Though the swipes were blocked, he was unable to break away from each swing long enough to cast anything. Link and Ganon soon dropped to the bottom and while Ganon came to help, Link went directly for their enemy.

Ganon slashed through three puppets that were about to lash out at the Ex-Sage's back and they burst into a plume of smoke. It was just what he needed to finish off the last four with a flurry of strikes from the daggers on his arms.

The duo turned to see Link firing an arrow from where the Skull Kid had originally teleported to, to a new location near the vines they had used not long ago. The arrow struck true once again in it's chest and brought forth a screech.

He giggled after pulling the arrow out and began teleporting about the area, making it look as if there were clones of him in several locations. Link growled and knocked another arrow. "Zorn, help me shoot him."

Zorn smirked and quickly brought up his own bow, knocked and ready. "With pleasure."

The Ex-Sages ears twitched for a moment then one eye before he suddenly spun in a random direction and started counting. Ganon looked over at him, slightly confused, but as he said the number six, he fired an arrow up into the trees. A screech came forth not long after and the Skull Kid appeared in the center, glaring at the man with an empty bow.

"Cheater! No cheating in my games." The Kid continued to glare.

Zorn smirked. "I didn't cheat, I just followed your magic."

He looked skeptically at him. "No time manipulation?"

"No time manipulation, I swear."

The Skull Kid smiled then teleported away, his voice filling the area after a stone door leading to the Temple of Time opened. "That was fun, don't forget to tell the man with the glasses I say hi!"

* * *

"And just when I thought it was over." Zelda sighed. She hadn't taken the news Midna and Kaiden had brought too well, but who could blame her, things had seemed to have just been repaired. The Princess sat at the foot of her bed then lay back. "I was looking forward to rebuilding the government and establishing a truce with the Gerudo, but with the way you speak of this man, Kabalstin, I doubt things will have enough time to be forged."

"No, I suppose not." Kaiden replied.

"Maybe the truce will follow through, but when all is said done, assuming Hyrule still stands in the end, economy will in utter ruins, all will have to be redone. Food will have to be restocked, cattle recounted, fields re-harvested, and if any leader of the provinces is killed, new representatives will have to be elected. Hyrule is already weak as it is, I just hope we can make it through the coming storm."

Kaiden shifted. "Kabalstin was actually defeated once before, when he was at his full power. He was brought back by the Founder Kings from the nether world nearly a thousand years after his defeat. The man whom defeated him surely would have the magically ability to keep himself alive until now if he was able to defeat Kabalstin at his magical peak."

Zelda sat up. "What was his name, how did he defeat him?"

"I don't know either of those answers, Kabalstin never spoke of him but once when he told me of his life."

"Do you know anything about him at all?" Midna asked.

"I know he is a Zora-Hylian mix, and was supposedly killed by Kabalstin as a boy by being thrown into Lake Hylia from the bridge above it, but was saved by someone. Or at least, that was what Kabalstin was told before he died."

Zelda was baffled at her first statement. "A Zora-Hylian mix?"

Kaiden nodded. "The mother was the Zora, so only small traits were passed along such as the ability to breath under water, and have webbed feet. However, his skin radiates a blue tint, along with his hair which is as black as a raven's feather."

Zelda visibly shivered. "Cross breeding hasn't been heard of for years, it was always frowned upon."

"That's why his parents were killed in front of him and then he chased down."

"Why is it frowned upon?" Midna asked. "If Hyrule is based upon freedom, then why should it be?"

"Most people find it against nature while others think as you do. Those who believe it to be wrong are a much larger group and do as what Kaiden said, they go and kill cross breed families."

Midna nodded. "At any rate, we should best keep an eye out for this Zora-Hylian."

* * *

**Alright, there's another chapter for you guys. Lemme know what you think cause I'm back in a stable living condition and I plan on writing more often. Now, I'm going to go write Chapter three for "Zorn, The Avenger". I noticed I'm getting a little behind in that while writing this... I've only got two chapters done in it hehe...**

**'Till next time!**

**The Sage of Water,**

**~ConGie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Facebook updates now have been re-enabled! I actually have an author page dedicated to my work now! I'm so excited, omg! Just search my user name and you'll find me, it's really not that hard =P. I hope to see you guys on there, feel free to drop me a line on there, but I actually answer faster on FF then on FB so it's up to you. Just please "Like" My Page!**

**Enough rambling, onward to true reading!**

* * *

After waiting nearly a full minute for the sound of a horn that never came, Zorn gave a sigh of relief and relaxed his tense body. He dramatically closed his eyes and breathed deeply of the forest air. "Oh thank The Goddesses, no more puppets."

Ganondorf smiled at his temporary companion, extending the loaned sword and shield out to their owner. The Ex-Sage nodded his thanks and placed them on his back as Ganon stared up at the tree tops.

"You know what?" The wizard started. "I can die happy now, knowing that the endless puppet battle is over."

Link chuckled and began walking towards their exit. "You two are far too dramatic." Ganon widened his earlier grin and fell in line behind the hero, while Zorn skipped ahead of them. "And you are too dry, Link!"

The Hero rolled his eyes as he watched the Ex-Sage continue onwards into the small meadow ahead of them where the ruined Temple of Time lay. It was nearly noon now and the sun was directly over-head, casting light all around the area, though there were many shadows still present.

He stopped his marry little skip once in the center of the ruins, his face left staring in-between the two guardian statues, his brow lowered and he squinted ahead. Zorn's face was twisted in concentration for several seconds before the shaft of an arrow suddenly burst forth from the shadows.

The Ex-Sage swiftly snatched the item of death from the air and sprung open his own bow in an instant, firing it back into the area from which it came. A small spark ignited the darkness as the arrow collided with armor, harmlessly bouncing away.

The figure in the dark burst forth from their hiding place, sliding a sword from it's scabbard mid-charge. From what Zorn could see, his assailant was female, dressed in form fitting armor and was well trained from the way she held herself. The woman's features seemed to be very bland, almost portraying boredom as she ran forward.

The warrior woman swung her blade upwards at him, but was swiftly knocked aside with one of his arm guards. Much to his surprise, she rolled away with the momentum of her blade instead of faltering and leaving a gap in her defenses. The warrior rolled behind him and attempted a back slice, but Zorn had anticipated this a mere moment before she had swung and launched himself back at her, his shield colliding with her chest.

The woman was knocked back several feet onto her back and was left stunned. The Ex-Sage back-flipped over her and extended one of his under arm blades just above her throat, earning a quiet, startled gasp from his captive. "Who are you?" He asked, a small hint of anger radiating in his voice.

"Wait!" Link and Ganon ran into the area, the later slightly panting. "Let her go, she's a friend." Link stated. Zorn stared down at her for several seconds before allowing his blade to retract itself and stood up, extending a hand to help her. The woman grumbled and stood on her own. "Link? I didn't expect to see you here, yeah? Who are your... friends..?" She asked, eyeing Zorn.

"I can say the same for you, Ashei. Ganon here needed my assistance, and the man you just lost to is Zorn. He's just along for the ride."

"Hey!" Zorn glared at the hero. "I've pulled my weight, I'm not just along for the ride." He finished, waving his hands around awkwardly.

Ashei awkwardly stared at him, confused with his behavior to say the least. "Anyways, Shad and Auru are this way if you would like to come and say hi, yeah? I'm certain that if you do though, Shad will bombard you with questions." She motioned towards the door ahead of the two statues and began walking towards it.

Link fell in line behind her, his companions doing the same a moment later. "That wasn't half bad fighting." Ganon half whispered to Zorn, not wishing to anger the warrior woman with her loss.

"It was rather sad actually, I barely even did anything. I've fought peasants worse then her, of course there were a lot more of them and only one of her, but still, I beat all of them, I was expecting a little more fight out of someone in such shiny armor." He replied, keeping his voice low as well.

Ganon chuckled and smirked at his companion in amusement. The wizard looked on with a small smile on his face as they came into a second clearing, sunlight poured through the foliage over head in seemingly random spots save for where the pedestal of time sat, sun surrounding the small area perfectly. It gave the holy feeling this forest already had a small push forward into the sacred category.

Five tents sat in the clearing, all off to the right side of the pedestal in a row, while on the opposite side sat a large number of tools and instruments, their purpose not known to the group at the time. "It was just Link guys, no monsters!" Ashei called out.

Several figures exited the furthest tent on the right in single file, Auru, Shad, and a younger looking man whom wore all white. His skin was slightly darker then most and he wore a round white hat on his head. The young man looked to be in his mid-twenties and stood at roughly five and half feet, give or take a few inches.

"Link!" Shad exclaimed with a smile. "I was wondering when the next time I would see you was."

Link smiled back at the scholar, it was rather obvious that the man had questions for him, most likely revolving around a few items that were in his possession. "It's nice to see you again, who's this?" Link motioned towards the man in white.

"Oh, this is Martin, a plant, animal, and anything in between, specialist. I hired him back in Castle Town to help with me with my studies here." Martin extended one hand, which Link shook.

"I have heard many stories about you, Link." The man stated. His accent caught The Hero off guard for a moment, he had never heard anyone speak so differently. "Nothing too terrible, I hope?" He joked.

Martin smiled and let go of his hand. "From the many stories, you seem to be the hero, sir."

Farore's avatar was impressed by the man's formality, he had never expected someone so young to act so polite, then again, he was younger... _Why am I talking to myself about this?_ Link asked himself. "Good, I would hate to see my actions taken in the wrong direction."

"What have you been doing these past few weeks, Link?" Auru asked. "And I don't believe you have introduced us to your friends."

As if on queue, Ganon and Zorn walked around Link. Zorn took a small bow, to which Link had to refrain from lashing out with his boot to kick the Ex-Sage. "My name is Zorn, and I believe you actually already know the man next to me."

Ganon nodded and kept his hands in front of him in what seemed to be a silent way of relaying peaceful intentions. "As he said, you probably do know who I am, but only my name. I am Ganondorf."

Auru suddenly retrieved a sword from his belt as Shad gasped and began backing away. Ashei blankly stared until her face suddenly lit up and she too drew her blade. "Before you attack me, I am here on peaceful terms, just ask Link."

The group in front of them all looked to Link with confusion in their eyes. "As I said to Ashei, I am here because Ganon has asked for my assistance. He has been released by the Goddesses to make amends, and so far has kept his end of the deal."

"How can you trust him!" The Warrior-Woman asked, her surprise more then obvious.

"I don't, but Zelda does, and considering she has the Triforce of Wisdom, I feel confident in her forgiveness." He simply stated. All was still in the sacred zone, not even nature around them dared to flinch at the mention of the Sacred Triangle.

Shad was the first to relax. "I didn't even know that one piece was still existence let alone, still in use."

"Then keep the information you have heard, to yourself." Zorn warned. The scholar looked down at the man's words and nodded. "Same goes for all of you, good one Link, just go ahead and give away secrets."

Ganon chuckled lightly and folded his arms with a smile.

* * *

Midna sat at the end of a recently made bed, brand new clean sheets covered it's surface and the smell of extravagant soap filled her nose. A soft, gentle breeze wafted it's way through the window on the far side of the room, past Kaiden's bed, and the bathroom door. The silk curtains waved gently back and forth with the air, the light from the sun moving in between their folds.

Across from her position on the bed sat a table, one in front of each bed. Red roses in beautiful, yellow green vases, stood in the center of each table, atop a circular red and gold, lace table cloth. But all of the light world's luxuries could not calm the storm in her mind no matter how much she willed it to.

Her mind revolved around multiple things at the moment as she stared at the stone floor, Kabalstin's invasion, Kaiden's betrayal, Ganon's return, and Link's avoidance of the castle. She wandered if someone had told him she had come, and he was trying to stay as far away from her as possible.

It was a painful thought, but it was there none the less, and was ripping her heart in many directions. The mayor had come today saying that he was off helping Ganon, but why would he help that man, even if he was sent back by the Goddesses themselves, it didn't seem to make sense.

Then again, no one actually knew of her presence, save for the province leaders, and they hadn't known until about an hour ago. How could Link have known? Even though many had seen her, her title and any detail relating to it were kept secret for the time being. So he couldn't have known of her being here.

That brought her some comfort, but there were many other things still holding a firm grasp, such as the fact that he was _helping_ Ganon. It just didn't seem right. While she could be completely wrong, things still hadn't settled well in her gut.

Then of course, there was her realm, her people. Once again she had abandoned them for her own safety and left them to be tortured, probably just as Jerska had. A single tear streaked across her blue face and fell to her garments, staining one small spot.

The way the Twili were being treated this time around held more brute force then the last hostage situation. By now, most likely everything they had worked on this past month had been destroyed. As terrible as it sounded though, she was kind of hoping that Darin be killed in the chaos.

While some of the counsel she liked to some degree, the one she shared her family tree with, was not one she favored.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Kaiden exited the bathroom in what looked to be undergarments... Not like any kind she had seen before, but it wasn't her normal attire so it had to be either some kind of undergarments or sleepwear.

A towel was tightly wrapped around her head as she came into view. The few strands of hair that fell free from the towels grasp dripped with water around her, some hitting the odd form fitting garments, some falling to the cold stone below.

The woman sat on the side of the bed and absent mindedly played with her toes, staring out the window. "The water is still warm if you would like to take a quick soak." She offered, keeping her eyes focused on the open window.

Midna looked over at her companion then stood up and began walking towards the bathroom. "Thank you, I think that's what I need right now." Kaiden nodded as the door closed behind her highness. She quickly undressed after surveying the water and stepped into the warm, bubble covered water.

Her head sat atop the surface, the sweet smelling bubbles barely touching her chin as her stress began to melt away. Midna wandered what Link could possibly be doing with their recently revived enemy, what the man could possibly need help with.

Zelda had said the wizard had been greatly weakened but Hyrule wasn't all that dangerous for anyone whom had a descent offense, and magic was certainly more then enough an offense to held the simple enemies of the field. Maybe if he invaded a Holy Ground or a Temple, he would need help, but for what reason would he need to go back to a place like that?

As she recalled, everywhere in Hyrule they had traveled, Ganon's forces had always been present, and one step ahead. They were always prepared, but that was beside the point, if an army was there, it was likely the commander had at the very least visited the area and set up positions before hand. It just didn't make any sense to her.

It was illogical, which had always worried her. When things didn't add up, there was something wrong, this was the answer for every problem that appeared. Either that, or there were hidden variables that had escaped detection or were hastily overlooked. Midna hoped that she had just missed a detail, then she would have no reason to worry so much.

She gave a sigh and let her crimson hair drift in the water around her, sending small ripples through it as several strands submerged. The Twilight Princess softly closed her eyes and lay her head back against the lip of the tub.

If things went the way she assumed they would, this would be the last bath she would take for a long time. War was coming, and she wasn't going to waist this precious luxury worrying any longer. Taking a deep breath, she wiped away the last few concerns still troubling her and enjoyed the rest of her time.

* * *

Night had fallen across the forest, and with it came snoring, specifically, Shad's snoring. It was of no surprise that he had been the first to fall victim to sleep's lullaby, he had asked so many questions of the Master Sword and the Triforce, it was a mystery how he could speak so quickly and still maintain enough breath to survive.

He had drilled the group, not just Link, but the group, with pointless trivia on holy artifacts, temples, and legends, keeping an endless barrage of questions that only let up when he had been completely satisfied.

"That was the worst interrogation I have ever participated in." Zorn mumbled. Ganon slowly nodded in agreement as well as Link. The trio sat around a small fire in-between the tents and archeological equipment, it's flames crackled happily as it feasted upon the dried wood.

" I feel so drained, but my physical energy just keeps flowing, it's almost like that time I..." The Ex-Sage paused and looked in-between his legs at the ground. "You know what, never mind."**(1) **He seemed to be a little depressed after that, which didn't seem like him at all. Link peered closer at the man and noticed his eyes held a slight sparkle. But not a cheery sparkle, a sad, teary sparkle.

The Hero wandered what had caused such a sudden mood change, he however fought the urge to ask and went back to staring at the fire. "Hey Ganon," Said wizard glanced over. "do you have any humorous stories? I've always thought of you as a serious man, but you must have some laughs, right?"

The large man looked up at the sky in thought then took in a deep breath with a smile. "At about the time of the Great Flood, I was watching The Hero of Winds fight my pet bird after he had climbed my island in search of sister. He released her and had climbed to the top to fight me, but instead fought my pet.

Anyways, the bird came in to attack him and just before he it hit him with it's claws, the boy whipped out this giant Phantom Hammer, as I like to call it, and beat it in the face! The bird was flailing around and flapping it's wings like it was having a stroke!" Ganon bellowed as he made a circular motion with his hands.

Link smiled, he had never seen him like this, it was a pleasant change from his more serious demeanor. The giant was now bent forward in laughter that was barely audible from lack of air. It brought a smile to the hero's face to see his once rival now siting around a fire with him, practically bawling he's laughing so hard.

The wizard sat back up and lightly chuckled as his fit faded away. "Oh man, you would have loved that bird's face, it was smashed in, but it looked so funny." He finished while wiping his eyes. Link gave a chuckle of his own and looked back over at Zorn, but the Ex-Sage was no-where to be found.

Ganon picked up on Link's expression and stood up, looking around. "Where did he go?"

A quiet sob could be heard from off in the distance, the volume just above the crackle of the fire, but it's location was masked by ominous trees surrounding them, echoing the sound and wiping away the trail. The duo could only listen to the silent cry as it continued ever onwards into the night.

* * *

**1: This is a reference to something very, very sad that is to come in another fic of mine called "Zorn, The Avenger". I haven't reached that point in the story yet, but it is going to happen within the next 6 or 7 chapters for that fic. You may want to read that one btw, it explains a lot of my OCS' past.**

**Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you have enjoyed this update, and I hope you stay tuned for more.**

**The Sage of Water,**

**~ConGie**


	17. Chapter 17

**1 Day Later**

The sun shone brightly across Hyrule Field's green hills, pure beauty radiating from the many flowers scattered about. The trees seemed to sing as a gentle wind whooshed through their branches, rustling the leaves, some breaking free and blowing away.

Zorn marveled at the simple joy the landscape brought him, washing away whatever traces of sadness he had suffered with just a glance at the world. It was a mystery to him, as to why so many people took all of this for granted, brushing it all away in an instant as they did with everything in their lives.

The Ex-Sage wasn't like them though, oh no, he knew what it was like to fall to death. He had experienced it in the past, only to be dragged out at the last second. It had taught him how to truly appreciate the world, and the gifts that it had to offer.

As he merrily skipped along, he kept a grin plastered on his face, looking this way and that, not once letting it slip. Little animals trailed behind him, watching him with curiosity from a safe distance. He began to whistle along with the birds that fluttered up in the trees and sky, his cheery tune echoing across the plain.

Link and Ganon had parted to train after the three of them had ventured the temple, leaving him to himself. He was almost glad to be rid of their company for awhile, it had been a long time since he had time to himself like this. It was just so exhilarating to be free once again!

For the time being anyways. After Link finished training, they would have some more work to do, but that didn't bring down his mood in the slightest.

Since the age of ten, he had served day after day, keeping peace in the realm as best he could alongside the other sages, until discharge. After that though, he had been put into a deep sleep, waiting until the day Link had come to The Hero's Grounds.

It brought a question to his mind, how old was he now? From the way the land looked, he had been away longer then he had anticipated. Trees he had personally planted with Saria had sprouted to absurd heights, rocks he had placed with Darunia lay in pieces, and the river he had made was now just a pool, nothing what it used to be.

The last one brought down his grin, that river had taken some time to carve out, now look at it... It could barely even be considered a pond now! His skipping halted, scaring the animals that had followed him, away.

Zorn closed his eyes, and connected himself to the world around him. The network of life immediately accepted his request for access, the roots in the ground becoming his nerves, the earth becoming his skin. The landscape was now his to control, but that was not what he was here for.

The Ex-Sage was here to see what had changed to be rid of his river. The rock that had once been split, water pouring from deep within, was now covered in thick sediment built up over many years. It would be a simple snap of his fingers to remove it, however, the land was now covered in roads. To open his river now would mean to destroy these paths.

He disconnected from the land with a sigh, it would be selfish to breathe life back into what he had created. It wouldn't be right to do something so childish. Wiping away his disappointment, he brought back the grin worn earlier and continued skipping.

After nearly an hour or so, he had happily gone several miles past the point in which he connected with the land, whistling along with the avian wild life as he went. He had come to a crossroads about a half hour ago, deciding to take the long way around, he had turned right.

Zorn was now above Lake Hylia, the sun breaking into twilight. The man decided it was time for a quick break, his legs feeling slightly numb from the extensive travel. He moved to the side of the bridge and hopped up onto the side, swinging his legs over the edge.

This was the place where everything had really changed, his whole life taking a very sharp turn, downward to be specific. He silently chuckled at the small joke, keeping his eyes glued to the lake. It was very tempting to push himself off the edge and go for a swim, but there was a small building floating on the water's surface now, and probably many Zora under the water.

Then again, people were going to know about him soon anyways, what would it hurt to let a few know now? He frowned; no they weren't going to know. The plan was to tell the princess what Link was up to, and then go into hiding until he returned. The water looked so inviting though... no, he wouldn't swim now, it was not the time.

There was suddenly a ripple as he felt the fabric of the realm being forced apart to create a portal. He could feel the world scream in agony around him, the voices of the plants, the earth, the water, everything cried out in pain.

The ripples blew through his body, sending shock waves deep into his soul, bringing upon literal pain. Zorn clenched his jaw in agony, his veins feeling as though they had been dipped in acid and then dragged through salt. His entire being burned with each wave of energy that crashed into him.

Before he realized it, he was screaming along with the elements, his voice making their pain visible to those with ears. The Ex-Sage could feel the blood hammering in his head as his heart quickened. He slowly lost control of his muscles and began to slide forward.

Black waves broke through as the screams of the elements faded into a whimper. Zorn's breathing came out as short gasps and he began to see spots as his vision shifted downward and he began falling. "No..." He murmured. "Not you..." The spots in his vision continued to dance as the surface of the water grew closer until they completely took over his sight.

Zorn plunged deep into the water as the world faded, and he knew no more.

* * *

Nabooru sighed as she walked through Hyrule Castle, going nowhere in particular at the time. How Zelda could deal with such a drab environment was a mystery. There was no excitement here, it was perfectly boring. She could see why so many people wanted to visit though.

There were many decorations scattered throughout the castle, many being a luxury she would love to see in the Gerudo's home. After a time however, such exquisite sights lost their meaning, becoming as dull as the stones of the establishment.

The time that Link had given to Ganon had passed, leaving more than a few individuals worried. She wasn't in the slightest bothered by him being late; he was a male after all. He probably was just taking his time, not caring where the sun lay in the sky. He could have always just taken the long route as well, and visited some friends.

Midna had been the worst one to calm down; it was obvious her feelings towards Ganondorf were not even partially _joyful_ unless the subject was of his death. Nabooru had seen many people react to things the way she had before, it was no surprise really.

The Gerudo continued walking and decided to head upwards. She followed one hallway until she was on the external walkway of the castle and followed a pathway sloping towards to a double door. She entered and climbed her way up the rest of the castle until she stood outside the throne room, gazing at the horizon.

Her mind drifted back to the conversation she had shared with the province leaders and the two Twili. It deeply unnerved her to hear that Kabalstin was still among the living. That man had caused more pain than any one person should be allowed to. Why the Goddesses hadn't just decided to strike him down was beyond her knowledge.

If Nabooru had the power to rip him a new one when he was still just starting out, she would have done so, and then some. Why the bastard had even been brought into existence, she was unable to fathom. She could hear footsteps behind her now and she looked back. "Good evening, princess."

Zelda nodded in response and walked up beside her. "That it is."

Nabooru looked back out towards the deep blue sky. "How are things?"

The Princess shook her head with closed eyes. "Terrible, a riot broke out in the market earlier because a vendor upped his prices, saying that he was short on supply even though he had a store room full of goods. Three people were killed, the vendor being one of them, and his store room was raided then burnt to the ground. Why must things be so difficult, why can't we all just work together and throw aside greed?"

She looked at her and shrugged. "In all honesty, if I had what people wanted and in great abundance, I would sell it for less. My people all work together however, and there aren't as many of us as there are of you, so I personally haven't had to deal with that problem yet."

Zelda looked over at her, a skeptical mask upon her features. "Haven't you been ruling for who knows how long?"

Nabooru smiled. "We are a family; we work together for the better of each person. It has been that way long since before my reign"

She looked forward once again and sighed. "I wish things were that simple for Hyrule. It seems that only the smaller provinces work like that, but as soon as someone comes into the city, they lose all compassion and go straight for riches. I'm sometimes ashamed to be called princess of this land."

"I know how you feel... well actually, no I don't, but it's nice to be nice." The Gerudo smiled at her, trying to soften the mood.

The princess smiled back, somewhat comforted by the dull humor. "Link sure is taking awhile, isn't he?"

"I'm sure he has a good reason, the boy doesn't seem the type to be taken down easily or forget what others have asked of him. He seems to be very strong willed and loyal, and I'm sure that he is simply side tracked at the moment." She said.

Zelda nodded thoughtfully before turning towards the Gerudo. "Would you like to join me for a picnic by the lake? I have been thinking about taking a few hours to myself all day and would be honored if you joined me."

Nabooru grinned at the other woman and turned away from the skyline. "I would love to."

* * *

Midna sat in the garden of Hyrule Castle, silently experiencing a mental breakdown from the stress the world seemed to revolve around. Link wasn't here when he said he would be, leaving her in complete shambles, and was almost an entire day late now. She knew that he wasn't the type to just disappear; he was a much better man than that. He was the kind of man who would buy a carrier pigeon just so he could set it free.

He was a strong willed fighter that held loyalty and honor in high regard, whom always kept his word. Even if something kept him from completing a task, he would at the very least send a message of some sort, just so people wouldn't have to worry... right?

The Twilight Princess had mused over this for hours on end, silently of course, not wanting to attract any more attention to her instability. What if he was a different kind of person then who she had known, just playing the part? But that didn't make sense, same as all the other scenarios that she had thought up while trying to find a reason for him being late.

The dizzying rate at which her mind went in circles was beginning to make her physically nauseous. Midna realized at that moment that she hadn't eaten anything today, spending most of her time doing what she was now; which was attempting to reason with too many blank slates.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Zelda calling her. Looking back, her eyes caught hold of Zelda, and Nabooru. They had three horses with them as well, carrying small packs on their saddles. Nabooru waved her over and Midna quickly moved over to them.

"Zelda and I are going on a picnic down by the lake, and we want you to join us." The Gerudo woman stated.

Midna looked at the ground in consideration. "I don't know, what if Li-"

"I don't think you quite understand." She interrupted. "We are not asking you to come."

The princess looked up, confusion spread across her face. "Then why did you call me over here?"

Zelda smiled. "Because, you are coming with us, whether you want to or not."

Midna couldn't help but smile, regardless of her mood. There was nothing really wrong with a picnic, and it would be good for her to get out for awhile. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? "Alright, lead the way.

* * *

The three monarchs now sat at the edge of the lake, making jokes and telling stories as the water gently lapped at their feet. Though they left somewhat early, twilight was beginning to form on the edge of the horizon, being about twenty minutes away.

Zelda was the one telling a story at the moment, her face set in a genuine smile. "When I was younger, my father and I used to play a game he called 'pretty princess'. It's not really a game, it's more of dress up, and when I say that, I mean he dressed up."

Midna chuckled as she continued. "I would get out my mother's dresses and I would make him go and put them on. When he would come back out, I would tell him to spin around and make 'The Lady Face'. He would do little curtsies and would dance around until I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe.

Then we would sit down together and do our make-up, telling each other what pretty princesses we were. We were never seen doing this until one day, mother needed him to sign something. She walked in the room and burst out laughing the second he turned around, and so did the few guards that were following her."

Nabooru smiled and lay back in the grass, looking up at the bridge over head as Midna rolled around gasping for air. It was good to see the Twilight Princess in a better mood, instead of that depressing sulk sort of thing... She shrugged, it didn't matter anyways, she was in a better mood now.

Midna slowly sat up, wiping a tear away as she went. "Oh, Zelda, that's hilarious!"

"I know it is," She smirked. "I was laughing along with everyone else."

Nabooru suddenly bolted up, shushing them. "What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Quiet! I need to listen." She knitted her brow together, several seconds going by before the feeling finally hit her. Waves of energy slammed into her body, stinging her entire being. She immediately slammed her eyes shut and held her head in pain, her mouth agape in a silent scream.

The other two jumped up and rushed over to her, continually asking what was wrong. Their voices were muffled and distant, growing in between each wave, but quickly disappearing into silence as each one hit her.

The waves grew more powerful and she felt herself fall back onto the ground. Her two companions staring in shock as Nabooru writhed in pain. She suddenly began screaming and shaking uncontrollably. The pain was unbearable, choking her, but at the same time, letting enough air escape to scream.

Without a moment's notice, the Gerudo stilled her fearful movements and lay motionless, softly sobbing. The energy stopped but the trauma of such an unexpected event was still present. She slowly sat up, tears streaming down her face, and looked up at her friends, their eyes wide. A splash caught the trio's attention and they each looked out onto the lake, seeing only a ripple on the surface.

"Stay here with her." Midna said as she began to float out across the lake. Zelda, though not fond of being told what to do, nodded before moving to check on Nabooru. "What happened?"

Nabooru shook her head in response, not really all that sure herself. "I don't know, I just felt waves of dark magic pulsing through everything, and then there was so much pain." The Princess gently rubbed her arm, as comfortingly as possible, not sure how to handle the situation.

Midna peered through the water in the area from which the ripples seemed to originate from, her eyes straining to focus through the water that continued to warp at the surface. Her eyes caught the faint outline of a Hylian and she gasped. Acting quickly, she took a deep breath and dove in the water. She swam as hard as she could towards the Hylian using her magic to speed her up ever so slightly.

The figure began falling faster as larger bubbles slipped free from the Hylian's mouth at an alarming rate. The princess cursed inwardly as the burning desire for breath nagged at her. Just before turning away, she saw two Zoran guards, most likely those from the Lake Bed Temple, grab the Hylian. They began swimming upwards towards her, and she swam back towards the surface alongside them.

She broke free a few moments later, gasping for air as the Zora began to swim towards shore. Midna pulled herself out of the water with her magic and hovered above its surface. She continued her levitation until they reach the shore, where she slowly dropped back into the water where it was knee deep, to make the Zora think she had swam behind them should they have looked back.

The man they dragged out wore a dark blue tunic, a deep red trim tracing around the seams. He also wore matching leggings with a faded green trim. He was well armed, a sword and shield on his back, a quiver strapped to his right leg, and a holster on his left leg, though she was not yet sure what it held yet.

He wore standard, brown boots; however they were slightly customized with a small emblem where his ankles would be. She looked up to his face and was surprised to sleek, black hair. She had never seen anyone here with such dark hair, it was rather unnerving.

The Zora were fast at work trying to revive him, but as one moved to begin CPR, he gasped. The man was breathing at a steady pace. Midna felt her jaw drop, surprise obvious on her face. Nabooru and Zelda were soon upon them, slightly out of breath with shoes in hand. She could see a smile forming upon the formers face, bringing up many questions. Did she know who he was?

"Thank you for assisting this man, but I ask that you leave us now that he has been returned to shore." The Gerudo requested, a commanding sort of tone in her voice, though there was a hint of compassion there as well.

"Y-yes, of course." One Zora stammered, still staring at the Hylian as they re-submerged themselves in the lake, but of course, not before eyeing the Twili princess.

Zelda was just as confused as Midna was at the moment, the two of them not understanding exactly what had occurred. "I don't understand," The Twilight Princess started. "He was down there for a long time, longer then I was, and he is breathing fine."

Nabooru nodded. "Yes, he most certainly was. His name is Zorn, he too is an Ex-Sage. He is a bit more sensitive to the world around him then I am. Actually, that is an understatement. He is so well attuned to the land and it's magic, that he can reshape it in any way he wants without even lifting a finger. He is almost always connected, whether it be consciously or sub-consciously, to his surroundings, which is probably why he is out right now."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question. I saw the air leave his body, how is he still breathing on his own? And what do you mean that's why he's out?" She crossed her arms.

"Well, I know this sounds weird, but... He's not entirely Hylian. And he is out for the same reason I was in pain."

Zelda's eyes lit up and she began looking over him. "Midna, look closely at him."

She did as she was told and after a few seconds, she began smiling, completely forgetting to ask what exactly Nabooru was talking about. She could see the blue tint in his skin and hair now, the same tint that Kaiden had spoken of.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you everyone for being patient, if you are subscribed to my facebook, you would know that I was very very sick, that being the number one cause for my absence. The second being that I rewrote this... four... times... That being said, ENJOY!**

* * *

Zorn slowly awoke to the sounds of birds chirping as the sun broke up over the horizon, signifying a new day. He sat up in the bed that he had somehow managed to appear in and looked around the room. _"Where am I?"_ He thought as his eyes scanned his surroundings.

To his right, there was a curtain covering an open window, its folds moving back and forth with a gentle breeze. In front of him, there was an open door that led to what looked like a small bathroom, and to his left was a closed door. It was wooden, so if it was in fact locked, a simple flick of his wrist would remove it from his path.

The Ex-Sage removed himself from the comforting bed, thankfully still clothed, however the familiar weight of his sword and shield were absent. Easing up next to the closed door, he could hear footsteps, specifically hurried footsteps.

He waited until it was silent before turning the knob and leaving the safety of the room behind, emerging into a long hallway leading to both his left and right. To his right, the hall continued to an open balcony, while to his left it led deeper into the establishment and most likely to whomever brought him here.

Taking the more obvious choice he turned right and kept at a steady jog until reaching the end. The sight before him immediately downed his guard and brought forth a relieved sigh. Hyrule Castle Town spread out below the balcony's view, as well as the hundreds of people that inhabited it, going about their everyday business.

Being in the castle made his job much easier, considering this was his intended destination from the start. From what Link told him, the throne room was at the peak. And where there's a throne, there is sure to be a ruler, or at the least, evidence of one.

As he began to turn away, a flash caught Zorn's eye from down below. He began to turn away again after glancing across the city, but the flash appeared just as his sight crossed the fountain. A figure in dark armor clashed with a Hylian guard, sending sparks as their weapons collided. Several more similar fights began to appear within his line of sight.

As he continued to gaze, he saw more armed men running towards the castle, cutting down anyone who got in their way. Screams now wafted their way high enough to reach his ears, causing him to sigh as the sounds of agony increased. "And so it begins" He muttered.

Keeping a calm demeanor, the Ex-Sage turned around and traversed to the other side of the hallway and rounded the corner. He descended the small stairwell before him before coming upon another hallway that led to a balcony overseeing a grand ballroom; many elegant chandeliers hung from the ceiling above, sparkling magnificently as light reflected through their crystals.

An arrow suddenly flew up from below, whizzing past his face and embedding its sharpened point in the hard stone behind him. He reached for his own bow, but cursed as his fingers found an empty holster. Another flew past him, however this time he was only saved by narrowly dodging the lethal projectile.

Zorn growled under his breath before leaping across the chandeliers to a lower balcony where a small staircase lay, leading to ground level. As he stepped down from the last step, a sword swung just in front of him from the side. Without thinking, he shot a fireball at his attacker, sending the hunk of smoldering metal that was the wielder back several feet where he lay motionless.

All activity in the room suddenly halted and all heads turned towards the warrior on the ground, then to Zorn, unsure of who's ally he was, or if he was an ally at all. The Ex-Sage's eyes scanned the smaller soldiers amongst the crowd and found them all garbed with the Hylian symbol, while the larger all bore the symbol he had hoped to never see again...

A bubbling rage slowly began to break free from his darker side as memories flooded back. His face set itself in a glare at the closest enemy as his blades sprung free, earning a twitch from the armor clad figure. With a roar of pure fury he plowed directly into his victim and flung the lifeless body away as he came down upon his next target.

Before he could block Zorn's attack, the sharpened edges found their way between the eyes slits in the helm. As the soldier began screaming, the battle that had originally taken place began to flow once again.

Several more soldiers came to the aid of their flailing companion, but were stopped in their tracks as a ring of flame burst out around Zorn and the man. With adrenaline flowing through his veins, the Ex-Sage ripped his weapons free through the sides of his enemy's skull, and blasted the ring of fire outwards at the others.

The floor around him was scorched black and red with the blood of his kills, but his mind was devoid of this detail as he let out an almost inhuman growl before launching himself at three more enemies. The one on his left noticed him first and swung his blade down at Zorn. The blade was quickly knocked away with a gauntlet as his other arm swung around and connected with the soldier's wrist, shattering it even through the armor.

The other two were now well aware of his presence and each swung their blades towards him. He quickly ducked while pulling their comrade into their own blades, and kicked the one on the right back several feet.

The remaining soldier attempted to remove his once ally from his weapon but was stopped as Zorn's fist suddenly connected with the side of his helmet, denting it inwards and sending the warrior to the ground. The Ex-Sage wrenched free the blade left in the dying man's abdomen and kicked him away as the last soldier stood from where he had been knocked down earlier.

The two slowly began circling, studying each other for a weakness of some sort. With a cry, the soldier ran forward and stabbed his sword at Zorn, which he parried as he spun away, bringing his newly acquired sword to grace the straps holding the soldiers armor together.

The breast plate fell away to reveal simple chain mail. He almost laughed at the predictability of such simple protection, before blasting the man away with a bolt of lightning. Letting his blades sink back into their holding place, he spun the sword around and taunted several more warriors brave enough to approach him.

An exceptionally brave soldier circled behind him and attempted to slice his back side, but was blocked as the Ex-Sage spun, slamming their swords together hard enough to make them hum. The soldier recoiled from the shock of it all before being kicked squarely in the chest. As he lay there, Zorn took advantage of his opponent and swung the flat of his still vibrating blade down onto his breast plate, sending shock waves through the armor.

The man howled in pain as the tiny ripples of vibration bounced around inside of his armor, as well as his own body. The others that surrounded him were visibly shaken as their companion's breathing steadily decreased until it halted entirely, along with his screams. **(1)**

Picking up his fallen enemy's sword, Zorn turned to one of the strongest looking soldiers within the circle and quickly rushed him, twirling each blade expertly around his body. As each slice made contact with the metallic armor, a long gash was made. The man within the suit, traumatized by the events, quickly spun around and ran away.

The Ex-Sage smirked as he scanned for the next heroic fool, his eyes catching but one out in the chaos garbed in shining silver armor, and wielding a large battle axe. As the silver clad warrior cut down another Hylian soldier, he too scanned the room, catching Zorn's eyes almost immediately. The tension in the air magnified with each step the two combatants took towards one another, staring each other down all the while.

As if a silent signal had gone off, the two sprinted towards one another, sparks flying up in an elegant display with their collision. The two traded blows back and forth, each either dodging or blocking the others attacks with the skill of a seasoned God of War.

The silver clad man swung at Zorn's head and he rolled around his opponent to perform a back-slice. Each blade collided hard against the warrior's back and he toppled over, creating small cracks in the stone floor with his landing. The behemoth quickly rose to his feet and swung once again.

Zorn back-flipped away before sprinting up to him, running up his body, flipping over his head, and performing a helm-splitter. The helmet flew free to reveal a red haired, blue skinned male face. The man turned around and glared daggers at him, his blood red eyes seeming to glow with a fiery intensity.

"You have done well to get this far, little man, but you are nothing more than a bug in my midst, which I shall crush with delight." The Twili growled in a deep, accented voice.

"Some bugs are poisonous." Zorn countered before throwing the sword in his left hand directly at his enemy's head. The warrior's eyes shot open as the shining blade flew towards him, the hilt smacking him square in the forehead, and knocking him out cold.

As the Ex-Sage looked for another combatant, he found the enemy's number thinning quickly. "Commander down! Fall back!" One of the enemy soldiers called out, bringing a grin to his face. He simply let what was left of the soldiers run past him, the smile not once leaving his face as he watched them leave, specifically giving him a wide birth as they did so.

The large Twili that he had fought slowly sat up, holding an armored hand up to the large bump on his head. The surprise was evident on his face as he looked around, finding himself to be the only one left alive, other than the Hylians and Zorn.

"You can either give up, or I can take you out as well, it's up to you." Zorn chuckled, remembering the first time he gave that offer.

"Who are you?" The armored man asked.

"I am someone to be feared, that is all you need know. Now make your decision."

The man pondered for a time, glancing at the many souls that well outnumbered him and with a sigh, he lowered his head. "I forfeit, do with me what you will, it's not like I have anything to live for anyways."

"You would be surprised at the many reasons there are, even in the bleakest of circumstances, trust me." He brought his attention up from the Twili and focused on the Hylian soldiers. "Take him to the Princess and tell her a man with news of 'The Hero' will be up shortly, I'm going to make sure the invaders have completely departed."

* * *

Damien watched the tiny Hylian jog out of the castle with sword in hand; no one had ever beaten him, but that small, insignificant man had, and managed to capture him as well. Several soldiers firmly held his arms behind his back and secured each wrist to the other with a thick rope before being hauled to his feet.

"Move" Commanded one of the soldiers with a small push; or at least, what he thought was a small push, but was in reality a forceful shove on the soldier's part. Damien sighed and did as he was commanded.

He was led through the castle in relative silence, his eyes staring aimlessly out into space. His sight caught small glimpses of the surrounding walls, the suits of armor, doors, things that you would expect to see but his mind still only focused on his defeat.

It wasn't just a simple loss to him though, he served for a purpose, for the survival of his people. Without him, the chance of succession against this 'Hyrule' dropped; it didn't drop much but it dropped nonetheless.

The Hylian infantry was weak for the most part, up until entering the castle, then things took a turn that was greatly unexpected. Damien led the attack into 'Castle Town' and found little resistance. Thinking it would be the same at the castle, he led a small group inside. They were met immediately by a few soldiers but as soon as they were engaged in battle, many others stormed in.

Things seemed to be going well until the man in the blue tunic appeared. His magical blast and wrath seemed to fuel the Hylians into an adrenaline frenzy. He watched as his men began thinning and eventually found the man again. How exactly had he lost though? This small question buzzed in the back of his skull, begging to be answered, but all he found was the image of the hilt to a sword.

Those words that man had spoken before everything went black came back to him as he was led outside, atop the castle peak. '_Some bugs are poisonous_'.

"I take it this is their commander?" A gentle voice asked. He was certain the voice belonged to the princess of this world the man in blue spoke of.

"Yes, your highness, we were instructed by the man who turned the tides in our battle to bring him here."

"Do you know who this man was?"

"No, your highness, he did not say, but he did tell us to inform you that a man with news of 'The Hero' would be here soon."

"Link?" Another, far more silken voice asked. "_I know that voice..."_ Damien thought.

"I don't know ma'am."

The warrior finally brought his attention to his surroundings and found himself in a large throne room. Many large pillars lined each side of the room, a fair distance spaced between the wall and the red carpet he stood on leading up to the focus of the room.

A woman dressed in a purple and white dress stood just in front of a fairly simple throne underneath a colossal statue depicting the image of The Golden Three. Two Twili women stood on either side of her; one that he knew to be Kaiden, or Kabalstin's kin, while the other was an even more familiar face.

"Princess Midna." Damien breathed as he bowed his head and lowered himself to one knee. A few gasps were released at the revealing of her title.

"Why are you bowing to me, does such an act not signify allegiance?" Midna asked. "You led an attack on Hyrule today, no doubt to find myself by order of Kabalstin, correct?"

"That is correct your highness."

"Then why exactly do you bow to me now?" She asked as she approached him.

Keeping his head bowed, he carefully thought out his next words as her imposing figure loomed over him. "I saw many people suffering, families broken apart, lovers ripped from one another and defiled in front of each other... He promised peace so long as some of us obeyed."

Kaiden huffed from where she stood at his words. "Have you honestly not figured out by now that he is a liar?"

Damien sighed, the obviousness of her words sinking in. He remembered some of the things The Dark Lord had mentioned under his breath, things that he wasn't meant to hear. Something about the gathering of the Triforce, the Goddesses, and the power within the Twilight Castle. It all seemed to make sense, but he still hadn't hurt anyone since Damien took up arms and brought him an army, to the best of his knowledge anyways.

The Twilight Princess backed away when the man didn't answer. "You never answered my question."

There was a long pause before the warrior broke the silence. "I bow to you now because I now have no reason not to."

"I think there is a bit more to it than that." A male voice echoed throughout the throne room. All heads including Damien turned towards the statue of The Golden Three, and there in the center of the Triforce sat the man in blue. "In fact, I know there is more, but he is not willing to divulge such information to anyone, because of the pain it brings."

The man in blue launched himself from his seat and rolled across the ground as he landed.

"Zorn, it's good to see you are awake and well." The Hylian Princess smiled at him as he stood to his full height.

"Why thank you... Zelda? I'm sorry if that is not your name, the Goddesses gave me quite a bit of information before putting me to sleep and to be honest, I forgot some of it."

She chuckled. "Yes, that is correct."

He smiled and looked over towards the Twilight Princess. "And you must be Midna, seeing as you are the only woman here radiating such concentrated shadow magic."

She smirked and folded her arms over her chest. "Yes, that sounds like me."

"If I may make a suggestion, either convert all of that energy back into the form it was originally in or learn to hide your aura, I could sense you in Castle Town."

She nodded though was obviously tempered by his words, the emotion ever so slightly hidden beneath her features. Zorn turned to Kabalstin's daughter and his smile dropped. "You... You are the Demon's Kin..."

Her eyes immediately shot open at the mention of her true identity, though she recovered quickly enough with a forced nod.

He sighed while both Midna's and Zelda's questioning gazes continued to prod at her for information. "You made the right choice."

Zorn turned now to Damien, who was by now greatly perplexed to say the least. "I was only told that I would fight a warrior of the Twilight Realm who fought for reasons he would not voice, I was never given your name however."

"It's Damien."

"Damien, that's a nice name." He turned his focus to the soldiers behind the warrior. "Release this man from his bonds and help him remove his armor."

Damien's mouth dropped as the soldiers looked to their princess for confirmation. "Do as he says."

Zorn extended a hand to the warrior as soon as he was freed from his bonds to which he accepted, and was pulled to his feet with more strength than what he looked to have. "I don't understand, why are you doing this?"

"Because I choose to." He smiled before turning back to the three women. "I'm sure these soldiers have told you that I have news of Link, so what say you all I tell you what I know over breakfast?"

* * *

Before Zorn lay a large plate of especially prepared grilled fish strips, as was requested by the Ex-Sage, while the others all seemed to have chosen a simple stew, leftover from the prior night. Save for Damien, now clothed in the largest available gray tunic, and Nabooru, whom had both eaten before the battle and had respectfully declined when offered a meal.

"So what news do you have of Link?" Midna asked while taking a sip of the broth, in contrast to Zorn's immediate devouring of several handfuls of fish. Taking his time to swallow, she waited patiently until he was ready to speak. "Well that depends, how long was I out for?"

"Two days." Zelda answered before softly blowing on a small steaming bite of beef and carrot, and elegantly maneuvering it onto her mouth.

The Ex-Sage slurped up another strip, earning a glare from Nabooru, and stared off into space before speaking. "Link and Ganondorf started their training before I left and should be done with what can be offered by tonight. They have gone to a section of the Sacred Realm that ever so slightly overlaps the world of light, where time has no meaning."

"The only down-side to this area," he continued. "is that since time is irrelevant there, you cannot tire, meaning you have an unlimited source of energy to feed on. Though this can help immensely while the user is there, as soon as he or she leaves they are reliant upon their own bodies to feed their magical attacks. In Link's case, he will have the same power given to him by the Triforce that he received in the Sacred Realm, but it will put a tremendous strain on his body since time is relevant here."

"What exactly does that have to do with right now?" Midna asked.

"Nothing what so ever, but it is good to be prepared with that knowledge because I am more than certain that he is going to try something big when he comes back that will knock him unconscious." Zorn chuckled.

Silence filled the area, save for the obnoxious devouring that took place upon a plate of fish. "I have a question." Nabooru voiced.

"By all means, ask away." He replied with his mouth full.

"What exactly was it that you felt that knocked you out on the bridge?"

The Ex-Sage immediately froze for several seconds before gulping down what was in his mouth. Zorn frowned as his brow creased, signifying him entering a deep state of thought, much to everyone's surprise. "I... Don't know. I don't remember everything, just bits and pieces. I remembering screaming, and terrible pain, so deep that even the fabrications of the void were writhing in pain."

"After the waves of pain stopped," He continued. "I felt very cold, like when... When I died..."

* * *

**(1) Yes, this can really happen. When enough energy in the form of sound, which is caused by vibration, is conducted into an organism, it can rip cells apart. In this case, it ripped enough free to cause nerve trauma which can lead to the brain believing the body is dying, so it will simply shut down, in effect killing the organism.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**The Sage of Water,**

**~ConGie**


End file.
